City of Bones
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: UA Clary era uma adolescente comum, até presenciar um estranho assassinato em sua escola, a partir desse dia, começa a ver seres que ela pensou existir apenas em livros...
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse, Seiya ia sofrer tanto...u.u Créditos ao tio Kurumada...**_

_Eis Pure-Petit com uma fic nova! Eu me inspirei em uma coleção de livros que li à alguns dias atrás, Cidade dos Ossos, Cidade das Sombras e Cidade de Vidro. Mudei algumas coisas, mas ainda uso o livro como guia, utilizando algumas situações, nomes e frases, então aqui vai meus créditos à __**Cassandra Clare**__, autora do livro._

oOo

Clary andava pelo corredor junto com sua melhor amiga Maia, na verdade uma das poucas amigas que tinha, a conhecia desde pequena, era sobrinha de um amigo de sua mãe, Luke. Ela nem prestava muita atenção no que Maia dizia, estava absorta em pensamentos, ultimamente andava tendo estranhos sonhos com anjos e estranhos seres.

Ao passarem em frente a janela que dava para a quadra, Clary avistou duas silhuetas perto do galpão onde se guardava traves, colchões e bolas usadas nos exercícios. Era um garoto e uma garota, ele tinha os cabelos tingidos de azuis e usava o uniforme despojadamente, ela era alta e esbelta, o que causou um pouco de ciúmes em Clary. "Garotos preferem garotas altas como ela...", pensa num suspiro, ela tinha cerca de 1,55 de altura.

De onde estava, eles pareciam dois minúsculos bonecos, mas dava para perceber que ela usava mangas longas, "nesse calor?", pensa Clary vendo eles entrarem no galpão. Provavelmente iriam dar uns amassos, coisa que a maioria de sua idade fazia, coisa que Clary não sabia o que era, uma vez que nunca teve um namorado ou ficante.

- O que foi Clary?- Pergunta Maia, que era uma garota mais alta que ela, de corpo curvilíneo e sorriso largo, seus cabelos eram castanhos alcançando o meio das costas em pequenas tranças presas com elásticos coloridos.

- Nada não.- Clary estava voltando ao seu caminho quando vê dois garotos vestidos de preto entrarem um tempo depois no galpão, eles tinham estranhas facas nas mãos.

O desespero tomou conta da garota, largando os cadernos ela correu em direção à quadra.

- Clary! Onde você vai?- Grita Maia, vendo a outra sumir escadas à baixo.

Clary chegou à quadra, era melhor era procurar outra maneira de entrar sem ser vista pelos bandidos, procurou por uma janela aberta e logo a encontrou, subindo nas caixas de bolas velhas, ela pula a janela, caindo de bunda sobre os colchões, logo ela ouve vozes e se arrasta rapidamente e lentamente entre as traves e redes.

- O que um demônio nojento faz por aqui?- Diz a garota, ela tinha os cabelos negros, longos e lisos, brilhantes e escorrendo pelos ombros como algas marinhas, seus olhos negros brilhavam, em suas mãos um chicote dourado fosco.

- Shadownhunter...- Rosna o garoto que estava em uma posição meio felina.

A garota de longos cabelos negros chicoteia o chão e um sorriso sádico brota em seus lábios, em um movimento rápido, ela lança o garoto em um dos pilares o prendendo com o chicote, quanto mais o garoto se mexia para tentar se soltar, mas o chicote o apertava, marcando sua pele. Os outros dois garotos estavam perto da garota, o moreno de braços cruzados observava as próprias unhas enquanto o loiro rodava a estranha faca que não tinha cabo, sendo apenas uma lâmina com buraco onde se pode segurar. O loiro usava uma blusa sem mangas, e dava para ver finas marcas brancas como cicatrizes em todo o braço e parte do pescoço.

- Quantas vezes temos que repetir para não mexer com os humanos?- A garota diz cutucando o garoto de cabelos azuis com o salto de sua bota.

- Não adianta Isabelle, demônios são cabeças ocas.- Diz o loiro se aproximando do garoto amarrado e passando a lâmina no pescoço dele. A lâmina tinha um brilho diferente, era de um branco diferente.- Hora de voltar de onde veio!- Diz erguendo a lâmina pronto para acertar o coração do rapaz.

- PAREM!- Clary sai de seu esconderijo.

Os quatro olham assustados para ela, principalmente os três soltos, que se entreolham como se perguntassem como ela entrou.

- Não podem matar ele! Isso é crime! Vou chamar a polícia e os professores! Aliás, é proibido andar por aqui sem os uniformes.- Diz Clary.

- Mundana...- O loiro ergue uma sobrancelha.

- Mundana?- Clary olha feio para ele.- Solte já esse garoto!- Exige.

- Soltar ele? Sem chances! Ele é perigoso, um demônio!- Diz o rapaz moreno, calado até o momento.

- Demônio? Estão viajando! Os únicos demônios aqui são vocês!- Clary tenta se aproximar para ajudar o garoto amarrado, mas ela pára.

O garoto parecia estar passando mal, estava de cabeça baixa e balançando os ombros levemente, mas logo percebeu que ele estava rindo, primeiro baixo para em seguida gargalhar jogando a cabeça para trás, pela primeira vez ela viu seus olhos, de um verde folha fluorescente sem pupilas.

- Humanos são idiotas.- Diz quase que cuspindo a palavra "humanos".

Algo sai de sua boca, uma comprida e fina língua, baba esverdeada escorria dela, com um movimento rápido vai em direção à Clary que dá um grito tentando proteger a cabeça, o rapaz loiro se joga nela, a derrubando, a língua chicote passa de raspão no braço do rapaz, como um ácido, ele queima a pele dele, soltando uma fumaça.

- Milo!- A garota morena grita, mas a língua chicoteia em direção à ela que protege o rosto cruzando as mãos em frente à ela que é jogada para cima de algumas traves de atletismo, com isso, o chicote dourado solta o garoto estranho que pula feito um lagarto para cima do rapaz moreno.

- Alec!- Isabelle grita vendo seu irmão lutando com o garoto estranho que tinha agora garras nas mãos.

Milo pega uma das lâminas do cinto de sua calça e fica de pé.

- SAMIEL!- Ao dizer isso, a lâmina brilha intensamente, Clary protege os olhos da luz.

Milo pula em cima do garoto, o puxando pela gola para longe de Alec, que estava ferido no braço. O garoto loiro e o garoto demônio travam uma luta no chão, agora podia ver garras afiadas nos dedos do que não mais parecia um humano, estava por cima de Milo, passando a língua asquerosa no rosto deste. A lâmina Samiel parecia queimar em um fogo branco, num descuido de Milo, o garoto demônio morde seu pescoço, grudando como uma sanguessuga, fazendo o outro gritar.

Isabelle que estava perto de Alec, puxa seu chicote novamente e enrola no pescoço do garoto demônio, o puxando para trás, Milo aproveita e pula sobre ele novamente, enfiando a lâmina na altura do peito. A criatura grita um tipo de esguicho estridente, se debate e contorce, líquido negro se espalhando pelo chão, enfim ele fica parado, morto.

Clary tenta correr, mas seu caminho é barrada por Isabelle, o comprimento dourado de seu chicote sujo de líquido preto, ela o chicoteia em direção à Clary e prende seu pulso.

- Estúpida mundaninha! Milo e Alec podiam ter morrido!- Isabelle diz entre os dentes.

- Vocês são loucos!- Clary tenta se soltar, mas o chicote picou mais sua pele.- São um tipo de seita maluca ou assassinos vigilantes? A polícia...

- A polícia não está interessada... à menos que você produza um corpo.- Diz Milo, seus cabelos dourados bagunçados em torno de seu rosto lhe lembravam um leão, ele tinha os olhos azuis.

Clary percebe que o corpo do garoto morto havia sumido, nem mesmo havia a marca de sangue negro.

- Eles voltam para sua dimensão.- Disse Milo.- Caso esteja interessada em saber.

- Milo...- Adverte Alec.- Ela pode nos ver, já sabe demais, pode ser perigoso.

- O que fazemos com ela?- Pergunta Isabelle.

- Solte-a.- Isabelle não podia acreditar no que ouvia, mesmo irritada, não desobedeceu, puxou seu chicote para perto de si, liberando o pulso de Clary, uma fina marca vermelha ficou nele.

- Acho que devíamos levar ela para falar com Dohko..- Diz Alec, ele a olhava bravo..

-Levar ela para o Instituto? Nem pensar!- Isabelle diz irritada.- É uma mundana!

- Ou talvez...- O tom de Milo era tranqüilo, ao contrário da raiva de Alec ou a rispidez de Isabelle.- Já teve relações com demônios, garotinha? Já andou com warlocks ou conversou com crianças da noite? Ou você...

- Meu nome não é 'garotinha'!- Interrompe Clary.- Não tenho ideia sobre o que está falando!- Ou tinha? Uma voz disse em sua cabeça. Ela viu o garoto sumir em uma poça negra, eles não eram loucos, apesar dela querer que fossem.- Eu não acredito em demônios!

- Clary?- Era Maia. Clary gira seus calcanhares para encarar a garota, a inspetora estava atrás dela com cara de poucos amigos.- O que faz sozinha aqui?

Sozinha? Clary olha para trás e vê Milo, Isabelle e Alec, o primeiro acenava para ela com um sorriso zombeteiro, estava com manchas de sangue negro nas roupas, o braço machucado e seu próprio sangue escorrendo do ferimento do pescoço. Não parecia surpreso em ver que nem Maia nem a inspetora os via.

- Eu pensei ter visto alguém estranho entrar aqui, mas me enganei.- Clary diz espalhafatosamente.

Atrás dela Isabelle ri.

oOoOoOo

- Não acredito!- Diz Maia, andando ao lado de Clary, ambas indo para casa.

- Também não acredito! A inspetora pegou pesado demais! Achar que estava apenas cabulando aula e querer falar com minha mãe... Ela vai me matar...- Clary chutava pequenas pedrinhas.

- Não disso! Sobre as tais pessoas de facas que simplesmente desapareceram.- Diz Maia.

- Talvez eu tenha imaginado coisas... Ultimamente não ando dormindo direito.- Em um certo ponto era verdade, os estranhos sonhos...

- Mas eu vi seu rosto quando entrei, estava assustada como se tivesse visto fantasmas!- Diz Maia.

Por um momento ela pensou em Milo, com suas madeixas douradas e olhar de leão, ela olhou para seu pulso, onde havia a linha fina vermelha deixada pelo chicote de Isabelle, não eram fantasmas, disso ela tinha certeza!

- Foi apenas engano...- Clary diz baixinho, estava pensativa, porque não contava a verdade para Maia, ela era sua melhor amiga não era? Mas aquele estranho garoto de língua comprida, a voz de Milo perguntando sobre crianças da noite... Talvez devesse manter isso para ela mesmo.

oOoOo

_**O príncipe negro montou em seu corcel negro, sua capa de zibelina fluindo atrás dele. Um diadema dourado em seus cachos loiros, sua linda face era fria com a batalha, e...**_

- E seu braço parecia uma berinjela.- Clary murmurou para si mesma rasgando a folha do bloco de notas, amassando como uma bola e jogando contra a parede laranja de seu quarto, no chão havia outras bolas de papel, sinal de que sua criatividade não estava fluindo do jeito que queria. Por um momento pensou ser como Jocelyn Fray, sua mãe, tudo que ela tocava ou desenhava era lindo.

Clary tirou os fones de seu i-phod, cortando a música do The Spill Canvas na metade, e então ela ouviu o telefone tocar, estridente. Indo até a cozinha, ela pegou o antigo telefone vermelho que estava na mesa.

- Alô?- Diz Clary sentando no balcão e pegando uma maçã do cesto.

- Alô! É Clary Fray?- Era uma voz familiar.- Aqui é um dos desordeiros de faca que você viu ontem no colégio, acho que dei uma má impressão à você.

- SHURA!- Clary afasta o telefone do ouvido enquanto ele gargalha.- A Maia contou à você não foi?

- Ela apenas comentou que está preocupada! Eu queria estar lá pra ver sua cara...- Shura continua a rir.

- Não tem graça!- Clary diz brava.

- Mas é claro que tem graça! E além do mais, amigos servem para rir de você em momentos como esse.

- Grande amigo! Vocês dois! Deveriam estar aqui ontem quando minha mãe me deu uma bronca por causa disso!

- Está de castigo?- Pergunta Shura.

- Ainda bem que não! Meus ouvidos já ficaram doloridos o suficiente!- Clary se lembra de ter ficado até tarde ouvindo os sermões.

- Ótimo! Podemos ir ao Rocket Café hoje a noite!- Shura parecia animado.

- Porque Rocket Café?- Pergunta Clary.

- Simples, minha cara Clary, porque hoje é sábado e sábado é dia de apresentação no Rocket!

- Tinha me esquecido disso...- Clary diz com pouco interesse.

- E Eric vai se apresentar hoje.

- Ele vai recitar um dos poemas idiotas dele?

- Temo que sim... Mas você vai não é?- Pergunta Shura.

- Não sei... Talvez minha mãe não deixe...- Diz Clary.

- Ela está aí? Eu falo com ela.

- Não, ela saiu com Luke.

- Diga pra ela, que você vai comigo! E a Maia!

- Ahhhh... É por isso que você quer que eu vá? Por que não quer ficar sozinho com a Maia?- Clary teve sua chance de dar o troco ao amigo, ela sabia que ele tinha uma paixão platônica pela amiga, com certeza Shura deve ter ficado vermelho.

- N..Não é isso!- Shura tenta disfarçar.- É que Maia quer que você vá também!

- Vou ver, não vou dar certeza, talvez minha mãe esteja brava ainda...- Clary diz desanimada.

- Não acho que seja algo tão grave para ela ficar brava tanto tempo.- Shura parecia dizer sério agora.

- Também acho... Nem foi uma suspensão... Mas vai entender... Ela aprece nervosa esses dias...- Nesse momento Clary ouve o som da porta.- Acho que ela chegou! Falo com você depois, tchau!

A porta se abre, um homem alto entrou carregando caixas de papelão, Clary logo reconheceu os cabelos cor de trigo bagunçados e longos, o óculos pendendo na ponta do nariz, ele vestia uma camisa de flanela xadrez, calças cargo e botas de caminhada.

- Luke! Onde está a mamãe?

- Estacionando o caminhão. Me ajude aqui...- O homem entrega algumas caixas para Clary.

- Pra que essas caixas?

- Pergunte à sua mãe.- Diz Luke saindo novamente.

Clary coloca as caixas em um canto da cozinha, do balconi dava para ver a sala, as paredes azuis claras como o céu em um dia ensolarado tinha alguns quadros pintados pela mãe, as ruas sinuosas de Manhattan, cenas do Prospect Park no inverno, as pontas cinzas dos lagos congelados como rendas. Havia outras evidências dos dotes artísticos de Jocelyn, os estofados coloridos e bordados espalhados pelo sofá de madeira, a estante pintada à mão em tom pastel.

Na manta da lareira, uma foto de seu pai emoldurada em um bonito portarretrato branco com detalhes azuis, um bonito homem parecendo pensativo - vestido de militar, seus olhos mostravam vestígio de um sorriso pelas linhas no canto dos olhos. Ele era um soldado que tinha sido condecorado por servir ao exterior, Jocelyn tinha algumas de suas medalhas dentro de uma caixa ao lado da cabeceira. Não que as medalhas tivessem feito algo de bom quando Emilian Clark colidiu seu carro em uma árvore fora de Albany e morreu antes de sua filha nascer.

Jocelyn tinha junto as medalhas, algumas fotos, uma aliança e um cacho de cabelo dourado dentro de uma caixa com as iniciais E.C em sua cabeceira. Várias vezes, Clary viu sua mãe pegar gentilmente o pequeno tufo de cabelos e olhar ternamente para ele, antes de guardá-lo novamente na caixa.

Depois da morte de seu pai, sua mãe havia voltado a usar o nome de solteira, Jocelyn Fray.

O som da porta se abrindo novamente fez Clary voltar à realidade, pulando no sofá, Clary pegou um livro qualquer e fingiu estar lendo, com mais caixas de papelão e conversando com Luke, uma jovem mulher entrou, vestia um vestido de algodão cinza que mais parecia um avental todo manchado de tintas por cima de uma camiseta branca sem estampa, os cabelos ruivos em tom mais escuro que o de Clary e duas vezes mais longo estavam trançados e presos por uma faixa vermelha, suas botas de caminhada estavam com a sola dura de tinta faziam barulho no taco enquanto ela andava.

Por mais que as pessoas dissessem que eram parecidas, Clary não se via em sua mãe, a única coisa similar entre elas talvez fossem suas formas: ambas tinham seios pequenos, quadris estreitos e eram esbeltas. Ela sabia que não era bonita como sua mãe, para ser bonita, você teria que ser alta e esbelta, uma vez que Clary era baixinha, seria apenas bonitinha ou engraçadinha.

- Obrigada por me ajudar com as caixas.- Jocelyn sorri para Luke.

- Pra que essas caixas?- Clary pergunta.

Jocelyn morde seu lábio e olha para Luke, que olha para Clary. Ela senta ao lado da filha no sofá e retira uma mecha do cabelo que teimava em cutucar o rosto. De perto Clary podia ver como sua mãe parecia cansada.

- Nós vamos passar um tempo na casa da fazenda de Luke.- Diz Jocelyn.

- É sobre ontem?- Clary se apóia sobre os joelhos.

- Não... Quer dizer, um pouqinho...

- Já pedi desculpas! Quer me castigar?- Clary se levanta do sofá.

- Não quero te castigar, apenas faça o que digo. Empacote suas coisas.- Jocelyn olhava para algum ponto na sala.

- Nós nem estamos de férias! Eu tenho planos de sair com Maia e Shura! – Clary parecia revoltada.

- Eu conversei com a escola, e Maia e Shura vão entender! É só por um tempo...- Jocelyn parecia cansada para discutir.

- Mas porque? Não é justo! Fala pra ela Luke!

- Eu preciso de quietude para pintar e estamos apertadas de dinheiro.- Jocelyn apertava os lábios.

- Porque não vende as coisas do papai? Você sempre faz isso! Se quer paz, vai sozinha com o Luke! Eu vou ficar!

- Não!- A voz de Jocelyn era dura.- Você não pode ficar sozinha! É muito jovem e é perigoso, pode acontecer algo...

- Acontecer o que? Eu fico na casa da Maia!

Fez se um barulho, Luke havia derrubado um portarretrato que havia na estante, nela foto de Clary junto à Jocelyn e Luke, ela tinha 10 anos na época.

- Acho melhor eu ir...- Luke dá um meio sorriso.

- Espere...- Jocelyn vai para perto dele.

Clary fica onde estava vendo Luke e Jocelyn se afastando caminho à porta, mas podia ouvir sua mãe e Luke, pareciam estar dicutindo, ela se aproxima devagar, conseguindo pegar a palavra "bane".

- Eu liguei para ele, mas sempre cai na caixa eletrônica dizendo que ele está na Tanzânia, o que eu faço?- Jocelyn parecia desesperada.

- Você não pode ficar dependendo dele para sempre!

- Mas Clary...

- Não é Emilian!- A voz de Luke era dura.- Você nunca mais foi a mesma desde o que aconteceu, mas Clary não é Emilian!

"O que meu pai tem haver com isso?", pensou Clary.

- Não posso simplesmente deixá-la presa em casa, ela não vai se pôr com ele.- Diz Jocelyn.

- Claro que não vai! Clary é uma adolescente, não um bichinho de estimação a qual você prende!

- E se nós saíssemos do país?

- Fale com ela! Olha, eu vou indo...- Luke abre a porta, afim de sair.

- Jesus!- Diz Luke com os olhos arregalados, era Shura parado nas escadinhas em frente a porta, era um garoto não magro e franzino, de cabelos pretos e bagunçados e olhos rasgados da mesma cor, seus óculos de grau e a camiseta de uma banda de rock denunciavam o viciado em mangás e RPG, era um nerd otaku.

- Errr.. Desculpe assustar, Luke, vim ver a Clary. Alguma coisa errada?- O garoto sorri meio sem graça.

- Não, pode entrar.- Luke diz sério e passa pelo garoto, descendo as escadas.

- Posso voltar mais tarde se quiser...- Diz Shura vendo Jocelyn parada nas escadas.

- Acho melhor...- A mãe de Clary mal terminou a frase.

- Nem pensar! Estamos de saída! Vamos Shura!- A garota pega sua bolsa tipo carteiro do gancho e sai arrastando Shura.- Te vejo mais tarde mãe!

- Clary, espera! Precisamos terminar nossa conversa!- Diz indo até a porta.

- Nós teremos toda as "férias" para conversar!- Diz venenosamente, ficando feliz em ver a mãe recuar.- Vamos Shura!

- Até mais sra Fray...- Shura olha sem jeito para Jocelyn que parecia tão pequena na porta que se afastava mais e mais enquanto desciam.

O triplex de Clary, como da maioria dos moradores de Park Slope, havia sido a moradia de ricos o século passado, a grandeza ainda podia ser vista nos detalhes dos corrimões da escada, no já gasto piso de mármore da entrada e na faceta da única e grande clarabóia acima. Elas dividiam o lugar com uma mulher misteriosa que ganhava a vida como vidente, na sua porta, uma placa dizia: MADAME HILDA, VIDENTE E PROFETIZA!. Ela pouco saía de casa, apesar da grande clientela, Clary sabia apenas que ainda era jovem. Ao passarem em frente ao seu apartamento, sentiram o doce aroma de incensos.

- Fico feliz que ela esteja expandindo o negócio... É difícil ganhar a vida como vidente hoje em dia...- Diz Shura.

- Você tem que ser sarcástico em tudo?- Pergunta Clary.

- Pensei que você gostasse quando eu era espirituoso e irônico.- Sorri Shura, fazendo Clary virar os olhos verdes escuros.

Nesse momento, a porta de Madame Dorothea se abre, dele sai um homem muito alto, de pele cor de caramelo e dourados olhos de gato, ele olha para Clary e sorri, mostrando os brancos dentes pontiagudos.

- Que cara é essa Clary?- Shura passa a mão na frente do rosto da garota, ela olha para ele incrédula, só ela viu aquilo?

- Nada não... Pensei ter visto o gato da Madame Hilda, mas me enganei...- Disfarça Clary.- Não comi nada desde ontem, acho que estou um pouco tonta...

- Ótimo! Podemos comer alguma coisa antes de irmos ao Rocket!

Clary olha mais uma vez para a porta antes de saírem para a rua.

xXxXxXxXx

Nyahoooo! Utilizei a aparência loira no Milo, porque vou deixar os cabelos azuis e verdes para as fadas, demônios e bruxos...u.u

Talvez tenha muitos erros de ortografia, mas bom, não se pode esperar muito de alguém que está à 9 anos fora da escola, sendo 6 deles no Japão...u.u Preciso de uma beta xD

Deixem uma review e façam uma gata de rua feliz!

Bjnhos x333


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse, Seiya ia sofrer tanto...u.u Créditos ao tio Kurumada...**_

_**Créditos à Cassandra Clare.**_

_**Tenshi Aburame: **_Thnxs por ser a primeira a me mandar uma review! Vejo que você conhece muitos livros! Te aconselho os três, são ótimos!

_**Metal Ikarus: **_Bom, todas as suas perguntas serão respondidas ao longo da história xP Mas o Shura de nerd otaku ficou legal né?

**Black Scorpio no Nyx: **Linda! Agradeço o elogio, assim fico metida... (apanha) x.x

Agora, vamos à mais história! Sorry os erros... Como dizem, preguiça matou o gato(na verdade é curiosidade, mas gato também é preguiçoso... xD)

oOo

Clary e Shura estavam em uma pequena lanchonete no centro mexicano de Manhattan chamado "Irmãos Ortega", era ali que vendiam os melhores tacos da cidade.

- Ainda não acredito que La está agindo assim!- Clary diz pela quarta vez caçando um pouco de guacamole.

- Sua mãe às vezes age dessa maneira, como quando ela respira para dentro ou para fora.- Diz Shura comendo seu burrito vegetariano.

- Você tem que levar tudo para o lado engraçado?- Repreende Clary pegando uma pimenta vermelha e observando ela.- Não é você que vai ser arrastado para o meio do nada ou sabe se lá foi onde Judas perdeu as botas...

- Clary...- Shura interrompe sua tirada.- Não é comigo que você está brava. E, além do mais, não será permanentemente.

- Como você pode saber?- Clary mordisca a ponta da pimenta, fazendo uma leve careta ao sentir a língua arder.

- Bom, é a sua mãe e eu a conheço.- Shura faz uma pausa.- Vocês moram aqui à mais de 10 anos, somos amigos desde essa época, tem Maia ainda, acho que ela vai reconsiderar isso.

- É bom ter alguém que conheça minha mãe.- A garota diz com certa ironia, mordiscando novamente a pimenta.- Porque sendo eu sua filha, não sei nada! Ela nunca me diz sobre seu passado, sobre meus avós, sobre como ela era quando jovem, ela não tem fotos da infância, nem do casamento! É como se a vida dela começasse quando eu nasci! Além dela evitar toda vez que pergunto algo sobre o passado.

- Isso é doce!- Diz Shura pegando uma pimenta do pote e cheirando.

- Não é não! Por mais que meus avós possam ter sido ruins, que tipo de pessoa não quer conhecer a própria neta?

- Talvez ela odeie eles. Talvez eles tenha abusado dela, ela tem aquelas cicatrizes finas nas costas e braços, eu a vi de maio, você sabe.- Shura engole uma boa quantidade de burrito.

- Cicatrizes? Eu nunca vi! Você deve estar imaginando coisas...

Ele pareceu querer dizer algo, mas o som do celular de Clary o fez parar, a garota fuçou o fundo da bolsa e retirou o aparelho de capa rosa, observando o nome na tela.

- É minha mãe.- Diz colocando o aparelho sobre a mesa, ele deslizou com a vibração.

- Não vai atender?

- Não sei... Não quero brigar com ela.

- Você pode ficar em casa se quiser ou no da Maia, duvido que os pais dela não deixariam você ficar!

- Eu sei... Mas eu não sei... Talvez eu deva ouvir o que ela tem a dizer...- A voz de Clary era triste.

- E você quer ouvir?

- Não sei...- Clary vê o aparelho parar de vibrar.- Eu penso sobre isso depois! E a Maia? Não vem?

- Não sei onde ela foi... Ela não atende o telefone!- Shura fecha a cara.- Talvez ela tenha saído com outro cara...

- Não se preocupe, se Maia tivesse um rolo, eu com certeza saberia!- Clary tenta consolar Shura.

Ambos saíram para a rua, já era tarde, o sol logo iria se pôr, mas o ar era quente e úmido, estavam se dirigindo para o Rocket Café e conversavam sobre a banda que Shura e outros garotos estavam montando.

- E aí, já decidiram o nome?

- Eric sugeriu Cavaleiros de Avalon.

- Bem a cara dele... Ele adora aquelas coisas, mas não me soa como uma banda de rock...

- Eu sei, pensamos em vários nomes, queremos algo que as pessoas logo se lembrem, talvez Sea Vegetable Conspiracy ou Rock Solid Panda.

- Os dois são horríveis!- Clary faz uma careta.- O que Eric tem na cabeça?

- Bom, ultimamente a namorada... Estão juntos à cerca de 3 meses.

- Praticamente casados...- Clary diz enquanto observava um casal junto com uma garotinha pequena com presilhas de plástico prendendo a franja, em seus braços uma pequena boneca com olhos lilases, por um momento ela pensou ter visto asas transparentes e brilhantes, ela mal ouvia o que Shura dizia.

- O que significa que sou o único cara solteiro da banda... Ta me ouvindo Clary?

- Ah? Estou sim.

- Não estava não! Estava novamente com aquela cara esquisita que você faz quando fica fora do ar, falta ter uma baba escorrendo no canto da boca.

- Não faço essa cara!- Clary dá um tapa no ombro de Shura.

- Se estava ouvindo, o que eu disse?

- Que irá se declarar para Maia!

- Eu não disse isso!- O garoto sente as bochechas queimarem a o perceber que havia falado alto demais e as pessoas ao redor olhavam para eles, desajeitadamente, arruma os óculos sobre o nariz.

- Mas você quis dizer, se é o único sem namorada, acho bom se declarar logo para ela.- Diz Clary despreocupadamente.

- Eu até poderia me declarar hoje... Se ela aparecer...- Shura diz desanimado.- Ela anda muito esquisita esses dias...

- Não diga bobagens! Hoje é de lua cheia, perfeita para se declarar para ela! Tenho certeza que ela vai aparecer!- Clary dá tapinhas de incentivo nas costas do amigo.

oOoOo

O Rocket Café estava cheio de jovens como em todas as noites de sábado. Eric estava no palco de olhos fechados segurando o microfone, ele havia pintado as pontas do cabelo de rosa para a ocasião, atrás dele, Matt, aparentemente chapado batia em um djembe(instrumento de percussão africano).

- Isso vai ser difícil de engolir.- Diz Clary.- Se pudermos correr para bem longe, essa é a hora.

- Não, se eu não puder ser um homem de palavra, não serei um homem de verdade... Vou pegar café, o que você quer?

- Café preto, preto como minha alma... Vou arrumar lugares.- Diz Clary vendo Shura ir em direção ao balcão.

Havia muitos jovens em cantos escuros aos beijos e amassos, Clary logo avistou sofás livres no fundo do local, eram sofá para uma pessoa, azul escuro e veludo, estavam em grupos de três ou quatro em volta de uma mesa redonda de vidro baixa.

- Ótimo, aqui não teremos perigo do Eric acenar a mão para gente assim que nos ver, além de que posso dormir no meio do recital...- Diz Clary se sentando.

Logo Shura se aproximou carregando desajeitadamente os copos de papel cheio de café quente.

- Aqui, preto pra você, capuccino pra mim.- Diz se sentando no sofá ao lado de Clary, ele parecia impaciente, olhando toda hora para o celular.

- Eu mandei uma mensagem pra Maia, não se preocupe, talvez ela esteja muito ocupada.- Diz Clary tomando um gole do líquido preto fumegante.

- Ocupada com oque?

Clary ia dizer algo, mas foi interrompida com um estouro, ela levou as mãos aos ouvidos enquanto Eric lutava com seu microfone.

- Atenção gente! Meu nome é Eric e esse é meu amigo Matt na percussão.- Diz apontando para o garoto que faz um peace com os dedos.- Irei recitar meu poema que se chama "Sem título".

Eric comprimiu o rosto como se estivesse com dor e choramingou no microfone.

- Venha, minha fanática foice. Minha nefasta força motriz. Espalhe cada protuberância com zelo árido.

- Não diga à ninguém que conheço ele...- Shura se afunda no sofá.

- Quem em sã consciência usa "força motriz".- Clary estava incrédula.

- Eric usa... Praticamente todos os poemas dele gira em torno dessa palavra.- Diz Shura horrivelmente.

- Bombástica em meu tormento.- Continua Eric.- Agonia incha dentro!

- Alguém devia avisar à ele o quanto é péssimo com poemas.- Clary franze a testa, ela conhecia essa voz.

Ao se virar, ela vê Milo sentado em algumas caixas de som com os braços cruzados olhando fixamente para ela. Usava as mesmas roupas escuras da noite anterior, os braços nus cobertos por finas cicatrizes, nos pulsos grossos braceletes de metal, ela podia ver a protuberância do cabo de uma faca preso ao cinto da calça. Ele olhava para ela zombeteiramente, ela tinha certeza de que ele não estava ali à cinco minutos atrás.

- O que foi Clary?- Pergunta Shura.

Shura não via Milo, era óbvio, mas ela via. Milo sorri e ergue a mão para acenar, um anel grosso brilhou em um de seus dedos longos. Ele se levantou e saiu caminhando em direção à porta com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Clary?- Ela sentiu Shura segurar seu braço, a olhando sem entender nada.

- Eu já volto!- Diz se soltando do amigo e correndo atrás de Milo.

Ela correu em direção à porta, a empurrando com força, crente de que Milo havia sumido em algum beco. Sentiu a baforada quente da noite e para sua surpresa, encostado em um pilar, estava Milo.

- Posso saber porque está me seguindo?- Clary cruza as mãos em frente ao corpo.

- Quem disse que estou te seguindo? Eu estava apenas tomando um ar fresco e ouvindo um poema de péssima qualidade.- O rapaz se espreguiça.

- Conta outra! É melhor me dar uma boa resposta ou eu chamo a polícia!- A garota ameaça.

- E vai dizer o que? Que alguém invisível está te atormentando? E pode apostar garotinha, a polícia não pode prender aquilo que eles não vêem...

- Já disse que não me chamo garotinha!- Clary tinha um brilho de fúria nos olhos.- É Clary!

- Eu sei, como uma erva, clary sage(sálvia). Antigamente as pessoas acreditavam que comendo suas sementes, elas poderiam ver o reino das fadas, sabia disso?

- Eu não tenho ideia do que está falando!- Diz Clary.

- Você não sabe muito não é?- Seu tom era calmo, mas tinha um ar de desprezo nos olhos azuis.- Mas você pode me ver, o que faz de você um mundano interessante.

- O que é um mundano?- Pergunta Clary, ela havia ouvido a garota de cabelos negros chamá-la disso.

- Alguém do mundo humano.

- E você não é humano por acaso?- Clary tinha quase certeza que ele era louco.

- Eu sou. Mas não como você.- Ele não tinha defensiva em sua voz, parecia como se não estivesse ligando se ela iria acreditar ou não.

- Você se acha superior?- Clary estava com muita raiva daquele loiro idiota.

- Em certo modo sim. E Dohko acha que você é perigosa, e se for, ainda não sabe.

- Eu perigosa? Eu vi vocês matarem aquele garoto estranho ontem, eu vi ele te machucar e agora, age como se nada tivesse acontecido!- O celular toca em sua bolsa, Clary sabia que era sua mãe.

- Eu posso ser um assassino, mas eu sei quem eu sou, e você, pode dizer o mesmo?- Milo cruza os braços.

- Eu sou uma simples mundana, como você mesmo disse! E quem é Dohko?

- Meu tutor. E não estou muito certo que você seja comum. Mostre sua mão.- Ele praticamente exigiu.

- Se eu mostrar, você me deixa em paz?- Clary estava com medo do que ele poderia fazer com sua mão.

- Certamente.- Seu tom era divertido.

Clary estendeu sua mão e Milo a pegou, observando ela cuidadosamente.

- Nada. Nenhuma marca. É canhota por acaso?- Ele diz desapontado, soltando a mão de Clary.

- Não, porque?- Ela olhava para as próprias mãos.

- Um Caçador das Sombras criança é marcado em suas mãos, se você for canhoto como eu, é marcado na esquerda.- Diz Milo, mostrando sua mão que parecia perfeitamente normal para ela.- É uma runa de proteção, que dá à você habilidade para manusear armas.

- Não vejo nada.- Diz Clary.

- Relaxe, deixe sua mente fluir, como se fosse sair de seu interior.- Milo mostra a mão novamente.

- Você é maluco...- Clary disse, mas acabou obedecendo, esvaziou sua mente e fixou o olhar na mão dele.

Ela viu inicialmente finas linhas circulando os dedos, os nós dos dedos... Aquilo pulou em frente à seus olhos como um sinal de pare, linhas negras formando algo parecido com um olho na parte de trás da mão, ela piscou para em seguida desaparecer.

- Uma tatuagem?- Pergunta Clary piscando os olhos.

- Pensei que você pudesse fazer isso também.- Sorriu convencido.- E não são tatuagens, e sim runas, queimadas em nossa pele.

- E isso faz com que você consiga manejar armas?- Clary diz com incredulidade, mas aquilo parecia se mais fácil de engolir do que zumbis.

- Diferentes marcas para diferentes coisas. Algumas são permanentes, mas a maioria some depois de utilizada.- Explica Milo.

- Por isso essas marcas nos braços?

- Exatamente!- Diz com orgulho.- Pelo menos a Visão você tem. Está quase escurecendo, melhor nós irmos.

- Nós? Pensei que fosse me deixar em paz!

- Eu menti.- Diz meio envergonhado.- Mas Dohko precisa falar com ovcê.

- E porque ele quer falar comigo?

- Porque você sabe a verdade. Não tem havido nenhum mundano que saiba sobre nós por mais de cem anos.- Milo andava de um lado para o outro impaciente.

- Nós? Quer dizer malucos que acreditam em demônios?- Clary o seguia com os olhos.

- Que matam demônios. Somos chamados de Caçadores das Sombras, pelo menos é assim que nos chamamos. Os Downworlders tem nomes nemos elogiosos para nós.

- Downworlders?

- Crianças da noite, bruxos, visões, magos moradores desta dimensão...- Milo contava com os dedos.

- Suponho que existam zumbis e vampiros.- Clary diz em tom zombeteiro.

- Claro que existem! Apesar de zumbis estarem mais ao sul, onde vivem os magos de vodoo.

- E múmias ficam só no Egito?

- Ninguém acredita em múmias!- Milo ri.- Olha, Dohko vai explicar melhor quando chegarmos ao instituto.

- E se eu não quiser ir? Você vai me raptar?

- Muito provavelmente.- Milo ameaça.

Nesse momento o celular tocou novamente, sua mãe estava surtando. Ele parou por um momento e começou novamente.

- Atenda se quiser.- Diz Milo.

Clary abre sua bolsa e tira o celular que estava no terceiro toque.

- Mãe?

- Ah Clary! Graças à Deus!- Um fio afiado de alarme percorreu a espinha de Clary, sua mãe parecia em pânico.- Me escute...

- Está tudo bem? Olha, eu já vou para casa.

- Não!- Terror fragmentava a voz apressada de Jocelyn.- Não venha para casa! Vá para Shura ou Maia! Não volte para casa, está me entendendo? Não venha até...- A frase é interrompida por um forte barulho, como se algo fosse quebrado e derrubado, indo ao chão.

- Mãe? – Clary gritava pelo telefone.- Mãe, oque foi isso?

- Apenas me prometa que não virá para casa! – A voz de sua mãe sumiu por um tempo, novamente um forte barulho. - Vá para Shura e ligue para Luke, peça para ele me encontrar...

O som foi abafado por uma queda pesada, como um desmoronamento do chão.

- Mãe? Mãe! Você ligou para a polícia? Você...- A frase frenética de Clary foi interrompida por um som que ela nunca se esqueceria, um duro e forte resvalado, seguido de um golpe surdo. Sua mãe puxou um profundo suspiro.

- Eu te amo, Clary...- Jocelyn diz com a voz estranhamente calma.

- Mãe!- O telefone estava mudo.- Mãe? Você está aí?- A tela marcava "ligação encerrada".

- Está tudo bem?- Por um momento tinha esquecido que Milo estava lá.

Clary tentou ligar novamente, mas deu ocupado, suas mão tremiam, tentou discar novamente, mas o aparelho escorregou de suas mão, indo ao chão.

- Merda!- Diz vendo a tela rachada, ela jogou o telefone no chão e desabou ao seu lado, socando o chão.

- Pare com isso.- Milo a levanta.- O que houve?

- Me dá seu celular!- Clary puxa um aparelho retangular do bolso de Milo.- Eu preicso...

- Mas isso não é um celular, você não vai saber utilizá-lo.- Diz Milo tenta pegar o aparelho de volta.

- Preciso ligar para a polícia...- Clary tentava se soltar, mas ele era muito forte.

- Me diga o que aconteceu, eu posso ajudar.

A raiva e o desespero tomaram conta da garota que sem pensar, o golpeou no rosto com toda sua força. Milo se afastou assustado e Clary se pôs a correr, assim que chegou à esquina ela olhou para trás esperando que ele estivesse a seguindo, mas não havia ninguém, virando os calcanhares, ela correu para casa.

oOo

A noite havia se tornado mais abafada e correndo, Clary sentia como se estivesse nadando em uma bacia de água fervente. O sinal fechou para "Pare" uma esquina antes de sua casa, ela se agitou para cima e para baixo impaciente em cima dos calcanhares vendo os carros zumbirem em um borrão de faróis. Ela tentou ligar mais uma vez para casa, mas Milo não havia mentido; seu telefone não era um telefone, ou pelo menos não de um modelo que ela tenha visto. O sensor ao invés de números tinha estranhos símbolos e não havia uma tela.

Assim que o sinal abriu, Clary correu desesperadamente para casa, viu a janela do segundo andar acesa, sinal de que sua mãe estava em casa.

- Ok, está tudo bem!- Clary disse para si mesma tentando passar tranqüilidade, mas seu estômago apertou no momento em que ela passou pela entrada, as luzes acima estavam queimadas e o saguão na total escuridão, as sombras pareciam se mexer, tremendo, ela começou a subir as escadas.

- E aonde você pensa que vai?- Uma voz atrás de si a fez virar.

Era Madame Hilda, estava vestida extravagantemente com um longo vestido que parecia mais com retalhos coloridos e um leque de plumas nas mãos.

- Sua mãe estava fazendo um tremendo barulho acima! O que ela estava fazendo? Mudando os móveis de lugar?- Pergunta a mulher.

- Não acho que ela...

- E além do mais, as luzes estão queimadas! Peça para aquele namorado dela trocar!- Luke não era namorado de sua mãe, Clary abriu a boca para dizer algo.- E a clarabóia está suja, peça para ele lavar também!

Era só o que faltava? Luke havia virado o senhoril do prédio? Não era a primeira vez que Madame Hilda havia pedido para Luke trocar a lâmpada de seu apartamento ou limpar a vidraça da porta, e o pobre coitado fazia sem reclamar, em parte era culpa dele.

- Acho melhor você ir!- Madame Hilda vira as costas e entra em seu apartamento.

Clary subiu as escadas em um fôlego só, a porta estava semi aberta, lançando um feixe de luz lateral na entrada. O pânico tomou conta dela novamente, ela abriu a porta devagar, os olhos acostumando com a claridade.

- Mãe?- Tudo parecia em ordem, as chaves e a bolsa rosa de Jocelyn estavam na estante de prata ao lado da porta.

Não houve resposta. Ela foi para a sala de jantar, as duas janelas estavam abertas e as cortinas de gaze balançavam com o vento como fantasmas irrequietos. Quando o vento parou ela pôde ver o estrago, as almofadas estavam espalhadas, algumas com o algodão arrancado, a estante havia sido derrubada, o baquinho do piano jogado longe e os adorados livros de música de sua mãe espalhados pelo chão.

O pior eram as pinturas, todas arrancadas da moldura e rasgado em tiras, isso devia ter sido feito com faca, uma vez que é impossível rasgar com as mãos.

- Mãe!- Clary correu para a cozinha, os armários abertos, uma garrafa de tabasco amassada derramando o líquido picante sobre o linóleo.

Ela sentiu suas pernas ficarem pesados como sacos de água, sabia que tinha que fugir dali, chamar a polícia, mas algo estava estranho... Que tipo de bandido fugia sem levar a carteira, a TV de plasma, o DVD ou o caro notebook?

Clary foi para o quarto de sua mãe, o local parecia intocado, ela viu a colcha feita a mão dobrada sobre o edredom, seu rosto em um sorriso emoldurado na cabeceira, ela devia ter uns cinco anos? Um súbito soluço subiu ao peito.

- Mãe? – Ela sussurrou, estava chorando por dentro.- O que aconteceu com você?

Um silêncio respondeu de volta. Mas logo ele se tornou um ruído que fez os cabelos da nuca de Clary arrepiarem, algo se arrastava para perto dela, tomando coragem, ela olhou para o chão...

xXxXxXxXx

Algumas das muitas perguntas foram respondidas nesse capítulo, mas acho que mais outras milhares brotaram... xD

Mas não se preocupem, que todas serão respondidas ao longo da fic! Por isso, acompanhem!

bjnhos x333


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse, Seiya ia sofrer tanto...u.u Créditos ao tio Kurumada...**_

_**Créditos à Cassandra Clare.**_

oOo

**Tenshi Aburame: **Thnxs a review mocinha! Esse povo parece tudo doido né? xD

**Margarida: **É essa Maia sim! Não se preocupe que o Shura irá largar o carma de nerd, mas irá demorar um pouco, curta o nerdinho por enquanto xD

**Black Scorpio no Nyx: **Bom, não posso dizer o que aconteceu com a mãe da Clary... Todos saberão ao tempo, mas agora, curta um pouco de emoção!

**Dark Ookami: **Nyaaaah! Review da Mika! Sim, histórias assim são TDB!

**Metal Ikarus: **Hahahahaha! Como havia dito, consegui meu objetivo, fazer as pessoas ficarem curiosas sobre a fic! Pode deixar que não irá se decepcionar com o resultado! Ainda bem que múmias vivas não existem né(traumatizada com o filme Mummy)? mas zumbis existem...x.x

Bom crianças, aqui vem mais história!

oOo

Aquilo estava curvado contra o chão, uma extensa criatura com vários olhos negros aglomerados em frente ao crânio, uma mistura de jacaré com centopéia, o longo focinho e a cauda farpada, as inúmeras pernas ao longo do corpo, preparadas para saltar.

Clary recuou um passo, a criatura deu um esguicho, a garota desequilibrou e caiu, rolando para o lado quando a criatura pulou, no chão, fundas marcas no piso de madeiras feitas pelas garras afiadas.

Clary se pôs em pé rapidamente, a criatura borbulhou um rosnado feroz, a garota correu aos tropeços para o corredor, mas a criatura era muito rápida, dando um salto, se pendurou na porta sobre a garota como uma aranha maligna. Sua boca abriu lentamente, mostrando a fileira de pequenos e pontiagudos dentes, a língua preta e fina chicoetava entre eles lançando uma baba verde.

Aquilo gorgolejava e sibilava, para o terror de Clary, aqueles grotescos sons formavam palavras.

- Garota... Carne. Sangue. Para comer, ah, para comer...- Aquilo se arrastava pra baixo da parede, partes do corpo da garota passaram do terror para um tipo de silêncio gelado.

Clary olhou em sua volta enquanto dava passos para trás, aquela coisa se rastejava perto de seus pés. As mãos da garota alcançaram uma pesada moldura com uma foto dela, sua mãe e Luke em Coney Island, no carrinho bate-bate, ela jogou a moldura com força, ela atingiu o meio da criatura e pulou longe, espatifando no chão, a criatura pareceu não se importar, Clary bateu as costas na parede.

- Ossos pra mastigar, olhos para sugar, veias para beber...

Clary sentiu algo vibrar em seu quadril, em seu bolso. Ela puxou o aparelho que tinha pegado de Milo, aquilo queimava em sua mão, ela o segurou firme justo na hora em que a criatura pulou sobre ela.

Ela foi fortemente golpeada para o chão, sua cabeça e costas bateram no piso, ela tentou se virar, mas aquilo era pesado. Clary pensou que suas costas fossem quebrar.

- Para comer, para comer... Mas não é permitido... Para saborear...- Aquilo gemia.

A respiração quente daquilo sobre seu rosto, os dentes afiados e a baba quase fizeram Clary desmaiar, ela tentava tirar aquilo de cima de si, não conseguia respirar direito, seu braço estava entre a criatura e seu peito, o aparelho queimando em sua mão.

- Valentine nunca saberá...Ele não disse sobre uma garota. Ele não vai se zangar.- Aquilo abriu a goela no fundo da garganta e um ar pútrido veio dela.

A mão de Clary se libertou e ela gritou enquanto golpeou a criatura com força, esperando esmagá-la ou cegá-la. A coisa abriu a mandíbula e abocanhou o aparelho entre os dentes, uma baba ácida caiu sobre sua mão e braço, queimando a pele.

A criatura deu um salto assustado com o sensor entre os dentes, aquilo rosnou, um zumbido zangado e erguendo a cabeça engoliu o aparelho, Clary viu o movimento da garganta.

"Agora sou eu... Estou...", Clary pensou ser seu fim.

De repente, a criatura se contorceu, se espasmando incontrolavelmente, aquilo ficou de costas com as inúmeras pernas agitando no ar, um líquido preto saiu de sua boca.

Sugando o ar, Clary tentou se afastar para longe, estava quase perto da porta, quando ouviu algo assobiando perto de sua cabeça, ela tentou se levantar mas era tarde, algo golpeou sua cabeça, e ela tombou para a escuridão...

oOo

Luz apunhalava através de suas pálpebras, azul, amarelo e vermelho, eela ouviu o som da sirene e o grito de uma criança, assustada ela abriu os olhos.

Viu o céu escuro com pequenos pontos brilhantes em meio às nuvens e poluição, ao seu lado Milo com seu bracelete de metal lançando centelhas de luz, ele rasgava um pedaço de sua roupa.

- Fique quieta.- Disse calmamente.

Desobedecendo, ela tentou girar o corpo, mas sentiu a tontura e a aguda dor nas costas, ela estava deitada na grama atrás do cuidadosamente delicado arbustos de rosas de sua mãe. As folhagens tampavam parcialmente sua visão, mas ela pôde ver o carro policial na rua piscando luzes azuis e brancas e tocando a sirene, um pequeno grupo de vizinhos curiosos se aglomerava em frente ao prédio.

- A polícia...- Clary tentou inutilmente se levantar, seus dedos se contraindo na terra.

- Já disse para não se mover. Aquele demônio Ravener te pegou atrás do pescoço, está meio morto, então não passou de uma pequena picada, mas temos que ir para o Instituto imediatamente.- Milo estava preocupado.

- Aquilo... Aquele monstro falava...- Clary começou a temer incontrolavelmente ao se lembrar daquela coisa.

- Você já ouviu um demônio falar antes.- As mãos de Milo amarraram um pedaço de pano delicadamente em seu pescoço, havia algo melado nele, algo que lembrou as pomadas de mãos de Jocelyn.

- Aquilo no galpão da escola...

- Aquele era um demônio Eidolon, um transmorfo. Os Ravener parecem como eles realmente são, nada atrativo. Mas são burros demais para ligar.

- Aquilo disse que ia me comer...

- Mas não comeu. Você o matou.- Diz Milo.

Para o alívio de Clary, a dor em seu pescoço estava sumindo, se arrastando, ela conseguiu ficar sentada.

- A polícia... Deveríamos ir lá...- Sua voz saiu como um coaxo de sapo.

- Não há nada que eles possam fazer. Algum dos vizinhos deve ter ouvidos seus gritos e chamados por eles. Mas provavelmente não são policiais de verdade, demônios tem um jeito de esconder seus rastros.

- Minha mãe...- Clary forçou as palavras através de sua garganta inchada.

- Tem veneno Ravener em suas veias, precisamos ir imediatamente para o Instituto ou você morrerá em uma hora!- Milo ajuda Clary a se levantar.

O mundo girou, Milo passou as mãos em suas costas e a firmou perto de si, ele cheirava a sujeira, sangue e metal.

- Você pode andar?- Pergunta preocupado.

- Acho que sim...

Clary vê através do denso arbusto uma policial loira se aproximar com uma lanterna nas mãos, ela viu uma das mãos escarnada, ossos pontiagudos.

- Suas mãos...- Clary diz.

- Eu disse que podia ser um demônio. Temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Podemos ir pelo beco?- Pergunta Milo.

- Está pavimentada, não tem saída...- Sua voz fraca se converteu em uma tosse, ela cobriu a boca, sua mão se manchou de vermelho.

Milo puxou seu pulso, até que a pele vulnerável e branco do braço ficasse sobre o luar, em suas mão algo afiado e prateado, Clary tentou puxar seu braço de volta, mas ele era muito forte, uma dor aguda beijou sua pele e ela viu uma marca preta queiamr sua pele, parecida com as que Milo tinha em seus braços, estes pareciam círculos sobrepostos.

- O que vai fazer?- Pergunta Clary.

-Te esconder. Temporariamente.- Milo guarda o que Clary pensou ser uma faca em seu cinto, era cilíndrico, com a espessura de um dedo polegar, era longo e afinando na ponta.- Minha estela.

Clary não perguntou o que era, estava ocupada tentando não desabar, o chão subia e descia sobre seus pés.

- Milo...- Ela sussurrou caindo sobre ele.

Ele a amparou como se pegasse garotas desmaiadas todos os dias. Talvez ele o fizesse... Ele a pegou nos braços e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, algo que soou como uma promessa. Clary virou a cabeça pra cima, mas viu apenas as estrelas girando sobre o céu escuro, logo tudo foi ficando escuro, até ela desabar em um desmaio.

oOo

- Você acha que ela vai acordar? Já se fazem três dias...- Era uma voz feminina.

- Você tem que dar tempo para ela, é apenas uma mundana, o sangue de demônio é forte para ela. Ela não tem as marcas de proteção que temos para nos manter fortes.- Dessa vez era uma voz masculina.

- Mundanos morrem tremendamente fácil, não é?- Era a voz feminina novamente.

- Isabelle! Você sabe que dá azar falar sobre morte na enfermaria!

"Três dias...", pensa Clary. "preciso acordar...", mas seu corpo não obedecia, seus olhos estavam pesados como se alguém os tivesse costurado.

Ela tinha sonhos, um após o outro, um rio de imagens que abriam caminho como uma folha jogada ao vento. Ela viu sua mãe em uma cama de hospital com seus olhos em contusões sobre o rosto branco, ela viu Luke sobre uma pilha de ossos, viu Milo com asas brancas brotando de suas costas, viu maia sentada em uma árvore sobre o luar com seus olhos amarelos, viu Shura com cruzes queimando de suas mãos, viu Isabelle nua com o chicote enrolado em seu braço como anéis de ouro... Anjos, caindo e queimando. Caindo do céu.

- Eu disse que era a mesma garota.- Diz a voz feminina.

- Uma coisinha ela não? Milo disse que ela matou um Ravener!- Diz a voz masculina.

- Eu pensei que ela fosse uma fada da primeira vez que a vi. Se bem que ela não é tão bonita para ser uma fada...

- Ninguém parece bonita depois de tomar uma ferroada de Ravener... E Dohko vai chamar os Irmãos?

- Espero que não... Eles me dão arrepios. Ninguém se que se auto mutila como eles...

- Mas nós nos auto mutilamos também!

- É diferente Alec! E mesmo quando o fazemos não é permanente, isso nem sempre machuca.

- Que seja! Onde está Milo? Pensei que ele fosse querer vê-la, afinal, foi ele quem a salvou.

- Não sei, Dohko disse que ele não veio desde que a trouxe aqui, talvez ele não se importe.

- Talvez... Por isso é que me pergunto se... Olhe! Ela se mexeu!

- Eu acho que ela está viva apesar de tudo...- Ouve-se um suspiro.- Vou avisar Dohko!

Clary pensou que sentiria suas pálpebras rasgarem no momento em que abrisse os olhos, mas não o sentiu, ela olhou para o teto e piscou, depois de três dias.

Ela viu acima, o céu azul, nuvens brancas fofas e anjinhos gordinhos com fitas douradas arrastando pelos punhos.

"Eu morri?", pensa enquanto pisca novamente.

O céu certamente se pareceria com aquilo. Clary piscou os olhos novamente e percebeu que aquilo era um teto abobado de madeira pintado com motivos em rococó de nuvens e querubins.

Ela dolorosamente ficou em uma posição sentada, sentia dor em todo o corpo, principalmente na parte de trás do pescoço. Ela olhou ao redor, estava deitada em uma cama pregueada com linho, uma fileira de camas semelhantes com cabeceira de metal, ao lado da sua uma pequena cômoda com um jarro branco e um copo de vidro.

Cortinas de renda estavam puxadas sobre as janelas, bloqueando a luz, mas ela podia ouvir distante o sempre presente tráfego de Nova York.

- Finalmente acordou. Todos pensamos que morreria em seu sono..- Clary virou o rosto em direção à voz.

Isabelle estava empoleirada na cama seguinte, vestia um vestido preto na altura dos joelhos e sem mangas, os longos e negros cabelos enrolados em uma grossa trança alcançando a cintura, sua pele era branca e lisa como um pote de creme.

- Sinto muito desapontá-la.- A voz de Clary parecia uma lixa.- Aqui é o Instituto?

- O que Milo não te contou?

- Estamos no Instituto, certo?

- Sim, aqui é a enfermaria, caso não tenha percebido.

Uma súbita onda de dor fez Clary apertar o estômago.

- Está tudo bem?- Isabelle se levanta preocupada.

- Meu estômago...- A dor havia passado, mas ainda sentia o gosto amargo no fundo de sua garganta.

- Ah! Dohko disse para te dar isso quando acordasse.- Isabelle pega o jarro de cerâmica e derrama um líquido turvo e vaporizado dentro do copo, entregando para Clary.- Faz três dias que você não come, isso vai te fazer sentir melhor.

Clary cheirou o conteúdo, tinha um rico cheiro de ervas, tomou um gole, era delicioso, rico e saciante, com um sabor amanteigado.

- O que é isso?- Clary pergunta esvaziando o copo.

- Um dos chá medicinais do Dohko. Eles sempre funcionam.- Isabelle escorregou da cama e pousou no chão como um gato arqueando em suas costas.- Sou Isabelle Lightwood, aliás, eu moro aqui.

- Eu sei seu nome, me chamo Clarissa Fray, mas todos me chamam de Clary. Milo me trouxe para cá?

- Dohko ficou furioso! Você sujou todo o tapete da entrada com sangue. Se meus pais estivessem aqui, com certeza Milo seria enterrado.- Ela olhou para Clary minuciosamente.- Milo disse que você matou aquele demônio Ravener.

- Eu acho que sim...- Em sua mente a imagem, daquela coisa cheia de patas e dentes afiados.

- Mas você é uma mundana!

- Incrível não?- Clary saboreou o olhar dissimulado de espanto no rosto de Isabelle.- Onde está Milo?

- Por aí.- Isabelle deu os ombros.- Tenho que levar você para falar com Dohko. O banheiro fica ali, tem algumas das minhas antigas roupas e uma toalha, caso queira se trocar.

Clary silenciosamente desceu da cama e se enrolou em no lençol.

- O que aconteceu com minhas roupas?

- Milo as queimou, estavam sujas, rasgadas e cheia de veneno.

- Ótimo!- Ela diz brava.- Ele é sempre mau educado ou é só porque sou mundana, como vocês dizem.

- Normalmente ele é educado com todo mundo!- Isabelle diz alegremente,- Isso faz dele bem sexy, além de que ele já matou mais demônios do que qualquer um da sua idade.

- Ele é seu irmão?

- Irmão? Não.

- Mas ele mora aqui com você não é?

- Mora.

- Porque ele não mora com seus pais?

- Porque eles morreram. Sua mãe logo que ele nasceu e seu pai foi assassinado. Milo viu tudo.

- Ah...- A voz de Clary saiu pequena.- Assassinado por demônios?

- Olha, você faz perguntas demais! Vou avisar a todos que você acordou, fique aqui está bem?- Isabelle sai do quarto.

Clary foi até o banheiro, ela ligou o chuveiro e molhou os cabelos, havia um sabonete que cheirava a fruta cítrica. Com a toalha enrolada nos cabelos, ela colocou as roupas de Isabelle, que ficaram ridiculamente grandes, a calça teve que ser dobrada duas vezes e a camisa parecia mais um vestido. Ela se olhou no espelho, tinha uma grande contusão no lado esquerdo do rosto, um arranhão na bochecha e seus lábios estavam secos e rachados. Seus tênis estavam ao lado da cama.

"Preciso ligar para Luke, ele deve estar preocupado...", pensa enquanto abre a porta do quarto."Deve haver telefone em algum lugar."

O corredor do lado de fora da enfermaria estava vazio, ela olhou para baixo perplexa, aquilo parecia um saguão de entrada que ela se via correndo perdida, escuros e infinitos, as lâmpadas de vidro em formato de rosas sopravam luz penduradas nas paredes. O ar cheirava a poeira e vela.

A distância ela podia ouvir um ruído fraco e delicado, como o repicar do vento em uma noite de tempestade, alisando a parede com a ponta dos dedos, o papel de parede parecia vitoriano, um desbotado vinho com detalhes em cinza, dos dois lados do corredor, havia portas fechadas.

O ruído que ela seguia foi aumentando, até ela conseguir identificá-lo como sendo o piano sendo tocado com uma volúvel, mas inegável habilidade embora ela não conseguisse identificar a melodia.

Ao virar a esquina, ela deparou com uma enorme porta de madeira dupla, o som vinha de dentro, abrindo devagar, ela colocou a cabeça dentro da sala, havia um piano de cauda em um canto da sala, fileiras de cadeira empilhadas em uma parede e uma harpa coberta ocupava o meio da sala.

Sentado no piano de cauda, estava Milo, descalço, vestia apenas um jeans e uma camiseta cinza, os dedos se moviam habilmente sobre as teclas do piano, os cabelos dourados soltos caíam sobre os ombros, e emolduravam o rosto. Clary devia ter feito algum barulho, pois seus dedos pararam.

- Alec? É você?- Milo vira em direção à porta.

- Não... Sou eu...- A garota entra timidamente na sala.

- Nossa própria Bela Adormecida finalmente acordou! Quem foi que te beijou?- Milo fica de pé.

- Ninguém, eu acordei sozinha.

- Alguém estava com você?

- Isabelle. Mas ele foi chamar Dohko, ela pediu para eu esperar, mas...

- Esqueci de avisá-la que você não costuma obedecer.- Ele a olhou de soslaio.- Essas roupas são de Isabelle? Estão ridículas em você!- Milo ri baixo.

- Quem mandou queimar minhas roupas!

- Foi por pura precaução.- O rapaz deslizou os dedos sobre a tampa do piano, fechando os teclados.- Dohko deve estar na biblioteca, venha, eu te levo lá.

O Instituto era enorme, um vasto e cavernoso espaço, havia várias portas semi abertas naquele corredor, Clary pôde vislumbrar o interior delas, praticamente idênticas, com uma cama e uma cômoda. Pálidos arcos de pedras presos ao teto, a maioria esculpida com pequenas imagens, a maioria sendo espadas, sóis, rosas e anjos.

- Pra que tantos quartos? Pensei que aqui fosse um Instituto para investigação.- Clary quebra o silêncio.

- Aqui é a ala do dormitório, às vezes algum Caçador de Sombras de outro lugar vem passar uma temporada aqui. Podemos acomodar até duzentas pessoas.

- Mas a maioria está vazia...

- É que a maioria vem e vão, normalmente ficam apenas eu, Isabelle, Alec, Max e seus pais e Dohko.

- Max?- Esse era um nome que ela não havia ouvido ainda.

- Se você encontrar alguém tão belo quanto Isabelle, esse é Alec, irmão mais velho dela. Max é o caçula, mas está no exterior com os pais.

- De férias?

- Não exatamente...- Milo hesitou por um momento.-Você pode pensar neles como sendo diplomatas em um país estrangeiro, e se tratando de uma embaixada desse tipo, eles estão no país natal dos Caçadores de Sombras para uma delicada reunião sobre tratados de paz. E Max foi com ele por ser muito novo.

- País dos Caçadores de Sombras? Como se chama?

- Idris.

- Nunca ouvi falar desse lugar...

- Você não deveria.- Seu tom de superioridade estava de volta.- Mundanos não sabem sobre isso, existe um feitiço de vigilância em torno do país. Se você tentar atravessas as fronteiras de Idris, vai simplesmente chegar ao país seguinte, sem nem ao menos saber o que aconteceu.

- Então ela não está em nenhum mapa?

- Não no dos mundanos. É um pequeno país entre a Alemanha e a França.

- Não há nada entre a Alemanha e a França, exceto pela Suíça...

- Exatamente!

- Você já esteve em Idris pelo visto.

- Eu cresci lá.- Pelo tom de voz, Clary percebeu que perguntas do mesmo sentido não eram bem vindas.- Existem Caçadores de Sombras em todo o lugar, mas Idris sempre será nosso lar.

- Como Jeruzalém ou a Meca?- Clary pergunta pensativamente.- Então vocês são levados para lá e quando crescem...

- Nós somos mandados onde somos necessários.- Milo disse curtamente.- Existem alguns como Alec e Isabelle que crescem em uma país diferente por causa dos pais. Mas com todos os recursos daqui e o treinamento de Dohko...- Ele parou.- A biblioteca é aqui.

Eles haviam chegado à um arco na forma de um conjunto de portas de madeira, um persa de olhos verdes estava enrolado no chão, ele se levantou e se aproximou ronronando.

- Ei Church.- Milo acariciou o gato com o pé descalço, o gato fechou os olhos de prazer.

- Espere...- Clary disse pensativa.- Isabelle, Alec e Max são os únicos Caçadores de Sombra com essa idade por aqui?

- Sim.

- Como vocês passam o tempo? Tipo, parece ser solitário...

- Tenho tudo o que preciso.- Milo abre as portas com as duas mãos.

A biblioteca era circular, com um teto que afilava para um ponto, como se tivesse sido feito em uma torre, as paredes eram prateleiras cheias de livros, tão altas que havia escadas com rodinhas em intervalos.

O piso era de madeira polida, incrustada com pastilhas de vidro, mármore e pedras semipreciosas. A incrustação formava um desenho que Clary não podia decifrar, podia ser uma constelação ou o mapa mundial, ela teria que escalar a torre para ver.

No centro da sala uma magnífica mesa. Era esculpida em uma única peça de madeira, um pesado e grande pedaço de carvalho, estava apoiada nas asas de dois anjos esculpidos na mesma peça, as faces de sofrimento como se a tábua estivesse quebrando suas costas. Atrás da mesa, um homem magro e não muito alto, de cabelos castanhos e bagunçados, traços orientais e um pássaro bicudo e negro no ombro.

- Uma amante de livros, você não me disse isso, Milo.- Ele disse sorrindo, olhando para Clary.

Quando ela deu por si, ele estava atrás dela com as mãos atrás das costas. Seus olhos castanhos observavam a garota, estava estudando.

- As aparências enganam...- Clary estava tão distraída admirando a biblioteca e olhando Dohko, que não percebeu Alec esparramado em um sofá de veludo vinho.

Como filha única, Clary estava admirada com as semelhanças de Alec e Isabelle, ambos tinham os cabelos negros azeviche, lisos e brilhante, a mesma pele pálida e limpa, as mesmas sobrancelhas delicadas e arqueadas. Mas onde Isabelle tinha arrogância, Alec saía do sofá como se quisesse que o notassem. Os longos cílios negros como os da irmã, mas diferentes dos olhos negros da garota, Alec tinha os olhos azuis escuros como garrafas de vidro.

- Não tenho certeza do que você quer dizer com isso, Alec.- Dohko olhava para o garoto que se juntava à Milo. Clary não sabia exatamente dizer quantos anos Dohko tinha, talvez a mesma de Luke, ou mais velho. Parecia um bondoso professor universitário vestido em seu elegante terno cinza de tweed, perfeitamente passado. – Você está sugerindo que ela não matou aquele demônio?

- É claro que não! Ela é uma mundana! E ainda por cima uma criança! Até parece que ela vai matar um Ravener, por mais estúpido que eles sejam!

- Não sou uma criancinha! Tenho dezesseis! Quer dizer, faço domingo!- Clary odiava ser chamada de criança!

- Ela tem a mesma idade de Isabelle, não pode chamá-la de criança.- Diz Dohko.

- Mas Isabelle vem de uma famosa dinastia de Caçadores das Sombras! Não pode compará-la à essa garota de Nova Jersey!

- Sou do Broklyn se quer saber! E qual o problema se eu matei aquela coisa?- Clary lança um olhar ácido para Alec.- Acha que pode me destratar apenas porque não sou um babaca podre de rico como você e sua irmã?

- Do que você me chamou?- Alec encara Clary atônito.

- Ela tem um ponto, Alec.- Milo ri.

- Não tem graça! Você vai deixar ela ficar pondo apelidos em mim?

- Vou sim, aliás, isso vai fazer bem pra você! Pense nela como uma prova de paciência.

- Podemos ser guerreiros, mas sua petulância está cansando minha paciência!- Alec encara Milo.

- E sua obstinação está abusando da minha! Quando eu cheguei naquele apartamento, achei ela deitada em uma poça de sangue com aquele Ravener quase morto. Se não foi ela quem matou, quem foi?- Pergunta Milo.

- Raveners são burros, vai ver ele se ferroou sozinho! Isso já aconteceu antes...

- Está sugerindo que eu estava tentando me suicidar?- Clary encara Alec, ele aperta a boca.

- Não é certo ela estar aqui! Mundanos não são permitidos no Instituto! Podemos ser denunciados para a Clave.- Alec olha para Clary.- Caso não saiba, a Clave é o órgão que faz decisões e cria leis para os Caçadores de Sombras e os Downworlders.

- Isso não é inteiramente correto. A Clave permite dar asilo para mundanos em certas circunstâncias.- Dohko diz pensativamente. O Ravener atacou a mãe de Clary, ela poderia ser muito bem a próxima.

- Atacou...?- Clary sente um arrepio ruim, será que era o mesmo que "assassinou"?

O corvo no ombro de Dohko crocitou.

- Raveners atacam e destroem maquinalmente.- Alec diz.- Normalmente sob as ordens de bruxos ou senhores de demônios. Agora o que levaria um bruxo ou um poderoso senhor do demônios a querer atacar um lar mundano?- Alec olha para Clary, seus olhos tinham um brilho de antipatia.- Alguma sugestão?

- Deve ter sido um engano!- Clary diz.

- Demônios não cometem erros! Sua mãe deve ter algum motivo para ser caçada, mas se você diz que ela é inocente...

- O que você quer dizer com "inocente"?- A voz de Clary saiu baixa.

- Eu...- Alec baixa o olhar.

- O que Alec quis dizer, é que é extremamente raro algum bruxo ou senhor de demônios ter interesse em meros mundanos. E humanos não podem convocar demônios, à não ser que procurem algum bruxo.- Diz Dohko.

- Mas minha não conhece nenhum bruxo, ela não acredita em mágica.- Diz Clary, um pensamento ocorreu nela.- Madame Hilda... Ela é uma bruxa e mora no andar de baixo, talvez os demônios tenham ido atrás dela e pagaram minha mãe por engano!

- Uma bruxa no andar de baixo?- Dohko ergue uma sobrancelha.

- É picareta.- Diz Milo.- Eu já olhei por lá... Demônios não iam querer nada com ela, a não ser que ela esteja no negócio ilegal de bolas de cristal...

- Voltamos à estaca zero...- Dohko acaricia o corvo em seu ombro.- Acho que chegou a hora de notificarmos a Clave.

- Não podemos!- Diz Milo.

- Fazia sentido quando não sabíamos se ela iria se recuperar ou não. Mas agora que ela acordou, é a primeira mundana a atravessar os portões do Instituto em cem anos! Nenhum mundano pode ter acesso aos segredos do Caçadores de Sombras! Você conhece as regras da Clave, Milo!

- Concordo absolutamente com isso Dohko, se quiser eu mando uma notificação para meu pai...- Diz Alec.

- Mas ela não é uma mundana!- Diz Milo apressadamente.

- Oque?- Dohko e Alec olham para Milo e depois para Clary.

xXxXxXxXx

Eis mais um capítulo! Como disse ao Metal Ikarus, acho que estou conseguindo deixar os leitores curiosos... Bom, mais mistérios e mais aventura!

Sorry os erros de ortografia, não gosto de revisar ^^"""

bjnhos e não esqueçam das reviews! Faça uma gata de rua feliz!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse, Seiya ia sofrer tanto...u.u Créditos ao tio Kurumada...**_

_**Créditos à Cassandra Clare.**_

oOoOoOo

**Dark Ookami: **Nyaaah! Thnxs a review!

**Margarida: **Linda! Como disse, não se preocupe que o Shura não é aqueles nerds ridículos! Ele tá entre o nerd e o metaleiro, tipo, óculos de grau e camisa preta de alguma banda de rock xD

**Metal Ikarus: **Hahahaha, você ainda vai ver muitas coisas bizarras nessa fic...u.u Como te disse antes, esses bichos estão no livro que uso de guia, achei melhor manter a aparência deles...u.u

**Black Scorpio no Nyx: **Sou má não sou? xD(apanha) Well, vai ter mais dourados sim, mas os gêmeos não são os Irmãos do Silêncio, quando você conhecer os Irmãos, você vai entender que estão muito longe do Saga e do Kanon xD

**Tenshi Aburame: **De você eu não vou poder esconder os mistérios xDDDD Mas o livro é muito bom! Tem muito mais surpresas nos outros dois!

Agora, vamos a história!

oOoOoOo

- Mas eu sou uma humana!- Diz Clary.

- Não, você não é.- Milo a olhava sério, ele se vira para Dohko. Clary viu o leve movimento de sua garganta quando ele engoliu, um nervosismo estranhamente tranqüilizador.- Aquele dia, havia demônios Du'sien vestidos de policiais, teríamos que passar por eles, mas Clary estava muito fraca, provavelmente morreria se demorasse mais, então usei minha estela e marquei uma runa mendelin no interior de seu braço, eu pensei...

- Você perdeu a cabeça?- Dohko bateu tão as mãos tão forte na mesa que ela pensou que ela racharia ao meio.- Você sabe o que as Leis dizem sobre marcar mundanos! Você sabe mais do que ninguém!

- Eu sei...- Sua voz saiu baixa.- Mas não aconteceu nada com ela! Mostre a eles Clary!

A garota colocou a mão no braço, e se lembrou o quanto ele parecia frágil naquela noite no beco. Ao olhar, viu a marca um pouco acima de seu pulso, três pequenos círculos sobrepostos que agora mais pareciam com uma fina e branca cicatriz.

- Está quase desaparecendo! – Diz Milo.- E não a machucou.

- Esse não é o ponto!- Dohko olha rigidamente para Milo.- Você poderia tê-la transformado em uma Abandonada, ou na pior das hipóteses até...

- Não acredito no que você fez?- Alec estava visivelmente alterado.- Apenas os Caçadores de Sombras podem receber as Marcas do pacto, ela matam os mundanos!

- Mas ela não morreu! Olhe para ela! Ela deve ter o sangue dos Caçadores de Sombras.- Diz Milo.

- Mas, eu não posso...- Clary gelou.

- Mas você deve.- Milo diz sem olhar para ela.- Caso contrário essa marca que fiz poderia...

- Já chega! Esse não é o caso.- Diz Dohko.- Não há necessidade de assustá-la ainda mais.

- Mas estou certo não estou? Isso explica a mãe dela ter sido atacada! Se ela for uma Caçadora das Sombras no exílio, deve ter muitos inimigos Downworlders.

- Mas minha mãe não era uma Caçadora de Sombras!

- E seu pai?

- Eu não sei, ele morreu antes de eu nascer.- Milo vacilou imperceptivelmente.

- Mas isso faz total sentido, talvez seu pai fosse um caçador das Sombras e sua mãe uma mundana. É contra as leis da Clave esse tipo de casamento, mas eles podem ter escondido...- Diz Alec.

- Não acho provável, minha mãe teria me dito!- Clary diz sem muita certeza, já não tinha certeza sobre sua mãe. Ela quase não falava de seu pai e a única lembrança que ela tinha era a foto.

- Mas todos tem segredos...- Diz Milo.

- Luke!- Clary diz se lembrando dele em um flash.- E amigo da família! Ele deve saber. Preciso ligar para ele! Luke deve estar preocupado comigo. Tem um telefone?

- Ali.- Dohko aponta para o aparelho antigo e preto com discagem rotativa prata estava no canto da sala.

- Alô?- Luke atendeu no terceiro toque.

- Luke? Sou eu, Clary!

- Clary? Você está bem?

- Estou, eu acho... Desculpe não ter ligado antes, mas minha mãe...

- Eu sei, a polícia veio aqui.

- E o que eles disseram?

- Que ela está desaparecida.- Qualquer fio de esperança de que sua mãe tivesse fugido e se escondido desapareceu, era impossível que ela não tenha contactado Luke.- Onde você está?

- Na cidade... Olha, se você tiver dinheiro, eu posso ir de taxi até sua casa, e...

- Não!- Luke diz brevemente.

- O que?- Sua mão começou a suar.

- Eu disse não. É muito perigoso, fique onde está.- Sua voz era dura.

- Mas eu não quero ficar aqui...- Ela ouviu a queixa de sua voz como uma criança.- Eu não conheço mais ninguém a não ser você e eu pensei...

- Não sou se pai Clary! Já disse isso antes..

- Me desculpe, mas eu...- Clary sente seus olhos queimarem.

- Não ligue mais! Não sei em que problemas sua mãe se meteu, mas eu tenho os meus próprios, não me amole com os seus!- Luke desliga o telefone.

Clary ainda tentou ligar mais uma vez, mas o telefone deu ocupado, as mãos de Clary deslizam lentamente para baixo.

- Parece que ele não ficou feliz em ouvir sua voz...- Diz Milo, apoiado na parede.

Ela sentia seu coração comprimido no tamanho de uma noz, sabia que Luke não era seu pai, mas ele sempre foi tão carinhoso com ela que a atitude dele a chocou. Ela segurou a vontade de chorar, não iria chorar, não na frente dessas pessoas.

- Eu acho que gostaria de ter uma conversa com Clary.- Diz Dohko calmamente.- Sozinho.- Diz firmemente, vendo a cara de desgosto de Milo.

- Isso não é justo! Fui eu quem a encontrei! Eu deveria estar sempre presente!- Milo diz emburrado.

- Ninguém quer você por perto o tempo todo.- Diz Dohko.

- Nós entendemos, não é Milo? Vamos logo!- Diz Alec.

- Isso é ridículo!- Milo resmungou, parecia desapontado.- Mas tudo bem! Estaremos na sala de armas.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles, Dohko olha ternamente para a garota, Clary sentia seus olhos arderem por segurar as lágrimas por tanto tempo.

- Agora, sente-se.- Diz apontando para o sofá, onde Alec estava antes.

Ela sentou agradecida nas almofadas macias, sentindo a bochecha molhada. Clary chegou a limpar algumas no caminho ao sofá.

- Eu não costumo chorar facilmente.- Era uma desculpa para si mesma.- Estarei boa em um minuto.

- Chorar faz bem...- Ele diz carinhosamente.- A maioria das pessoas não choram quando estão chateadas ou amedrontadas, mas sim quando estão frustradas. Eu entendo sua frustração, esteve tentando por muito tempo.

- O que quer dizer com "tentando".- Clary limpava mais algumas lágrimas.

- Tem algo que eu posso fazer por você? Talvez um chá?- Disse sentando em um so´fá em frente ao dela, seus olhos eram castanhos.

- Não quero chá...- Clary diz entre soluços.- Eu quero encontrar minha mãe! E depois descobrir levou ela, para matar eles!

- Infelizmente, não podemos ter tudo que queremos. Estamos fechados para uma amarga vingança. É chá ou nada...- Ele diz calmamente, fuçando em seus bolsos, tira um lenço de mão, a estendendo para Clary, que pega em silêncio.

- Você poderia me dizer como tudo começou. O demônio que viu em seu apartamento era a primeira? Você sabia da existência deles?- Dohko vê Clary balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Não... Vi uma vez antes, quando conheci o Milo...

- Ah, claro, como posso me esquecer, na sua escola... Aquela foi sua primeira vez?

- Sim...

- E sua mãe nunca disse sobre essas coisas? Criaturas mágicas ou demônios?

- Não, ela não acreditava nessas coisas, odiava até os desenhos da Disney, não gostava que eu lesse mangá. Dizia que era coisa de criança.

- Muito peculiar..- Dohko coça a cabeça.

- Na verdade não. Minha mãe era bem normal.

- Mas pessoas normais não tem as casas saqueadas por demônios.- Dohko diz gentilmente.

- Mas não pode ter sido um engano?

- Mas se fosse um engano, você provavelmente não o veria, ou teria visto outra coisa, um cão raivoso ou um humano. O fato é que você o viu na forma real e ele até falou com você.

- Como você sabe que ele falou?

- Milo me disse que você falava "ele falou" o tempo todo.

- Aquilo sibilou...- Clary lembrou-se tremendo.- Dizia sobre me comer, mas que era proibido.

- Normalmente Raveners estão sob as ordens de algum bruxo poderoso, eles não são muito inteligentes para fazer algo sozinho.- Diz Dohko.- Ele disse o que seu Mestre procurava?

- Não exatamente... Ele falava um nome, Valentine.

- Valentine?- Dohko se moveu ereto, tão abruptamente que Hugo que descansava em seus ombros abre um pequeno vôo, seguido de um crocitar irritado.

- Sim... Ele dizia que Valentine nunca saberia...

- Esse é um nome conhecido entre nós...- Dohko disse curtamente, mas Clary percebeu que suas mãos tremiam. Hugo de volta ao seu ombro, esticava as penas.

- Ele é um bruxo? Ou um mestre de demônios?

- Não. Ele era um Caçador das Sombras.

- Um Caçador das Sombras?- Clary se espanta.- Porque você disse que ele "era"?

- Porque ele está morto. Já faz mais de quinze anos.

- Talvez pudesse ser outra pessoa, alguém com o mesmo nome...- Clary se afundo no sofá, um chá seria bem vindo.

- Muito provavelmente pode ser alguém usando seu nome, ainda mais agora com o Acordo.

- As negociações de paz que Milo comentou?- Clary disse. Paz com quem?

- Downworlders...- Dohko diz baixo, como se lesse os pensamentos da garota.- Parece confuso para você?

- Um pouco...

- Downworlders são aqueles que compartilham o Mundo das Sombras conosco. – Dohko acaricia distraidamente as penas de Hugo.- Vivemos uma conturbada paz com eles.

- Você quer dizer, os vampiros, lobisomens, e...

- E o Reino Folclórico, as fadas, filhos de Lilith ou bruxas e bruxos, sendo eles meio demônios.

- E o que são vocês, Caçadores das Sombras?

- Também somos chamados de Nephelim, uma raça de meio humanos meio anjos. A lenda sobre os Caçadores das Sombras tem mais de mil anos, na época em que os humanos eram atormentados por demônios. Um bruxo convocou o Anjo Raziel, que misturou seu sangue ao dos humanos em uma taça, dando ela para os humanos beber. Aqueles que beberam dela, se tornaram Caçadores das Sombras e assim se fez com seus filhos e os filhos de seus filhos. Essa taça ficou conhecida como a Taça Mortal. Apesar da lenda poder não parecer verdade, quando as fileiras de Caçadores das Sombras eram diminuídas, sempre era possível se criar mais caçadores através da taça.

- Sempre foi possível?

- A taça se foi.- Diz Dohko, se levantando.- Valentine a destruiu antes de morrer. Ele a lançou ao fogo antes de queimar a si mesmo até a morte junto com seu filho e esposa. Queimou até a terra ficar negra. Nada pode ser construída naquele local, está amaldiçoada. A Clave amaldiçoou o local.

- E porque? O que Valentine fez de tão horrível?

- Ele quebrou a maior das leis. Valentine usou as armas contra seus companheiros Caçadores das Sombras e os matou. Junto com seus companheiros do Círculo assassinou muitos Caçadores das Sombras e Downworlders no último Acordo. Mas eles foram derrotados.

- E porque alguém iria querer matar seus companheiros?- Clary estava horrorizada com a história.

- Ele era contra os Acordos de Paz. Valentine desprezava os Downworlders e achava que deveriam ser abatidos indiscriminadamente, para deixar o mundo dos humanos puro. Apesar dos Downworlders não serem demônios ou invasores, ele achava que apenas por terem a natureza demoníaca deveriam ser morto. A Clave não concordou, para eles, os Downworlders eram preciosos aliados na guerra contra os demônios. O Reino das Fadas e se outros seres são muito mais antigos que o dos humanos.

- Os acordos chegaram a ser assinados?

- Por sorte sim. Os Downworlders viram que a Clave os protegerem de Valentine, viram que eles não eram seus inimigos.- Dohko volta a se sentar.- Me desculpe, essa parece ser uma história chata para você. Mas esse era Valentine, um agitador, um visionário. Um homem de grande charme pessoal e convicção. E um assassino. Agora alguém está invocando o seu nome...

- Mas quem? E o que minha mãe tem a ver com isso?

- Não sei. Mas irei descobrir, não se preocupe. Vou mandar um comunicado para a Clave e para os Irmãos do Silêncio. Acho que os Irmãos vão querer falar com você.

Clary não perguntou quem eram os Irmãos do Silêncio, estava muito cansada para fazer perguntas. Dohko se levantou novamente.

- Não tem como eu voltar para casa?- Clary se levanta do sofá.

- Não acho se seja muito sábio...- Dohko parecia preocupado.

- Mas eu preciso de algumas coisas. Mesmo que eu fique aqui... Preciso de roupas...

- Podemos lhe dar dinheiro para comprar roupas novas.

- Mas eu preciso... Preciso ver o que restou...

- Tudo bem, se Milo concordar com isso, ambos podem ir.- Dohko diz depois de hesitar por um minuto. Ele se virou para sua mesa e começou a inspecionar alguns papéis.

- Ele está na sala de armas.- Diz vendo que Clary ainda estava ali.

- Eu não sei onde fica...

- Church irá levá-la.- Dohko diz com um divertido sorriso.

Clary olha em direção à porta, onde um gordo persa estava enrolado em um pequeno otomano.

O gato se levantou preguiçosamente assim que ela se aproximou e com um miado, a guiou para o corredor. Clary ainda olhou para trás, onde viu Dohko rabiscando em um pedaço de papel. Deveria estar mandando um recado para a tal Clave. Eles não pareciam ser pessoas muito legais... Qual seria a resposta?

A tinta vermelha parecia sangue no papel branco. Franzindo, Dohko Starkweather enrolou o papel em um tubo e assobiou para Hugo que crocitou suavemente, pousando em seu punho. Dohko piscou. Havia um antigo ferimento em seu ombro, que mesmo com o leve peso de Hugo, um certo movimento do braço ou até mesmo com a mudança de temperatura ou umidade, despertavam uma antiga dor aguda que o fazia lembrar de um passado doloroso que era melhor esquecer.

Havia, porém, memórias que não podiam ser apagadas, que vinham como flashs em suas pálpebras quando os fechava para dormir. Sangue, corpos e terra amassada, o pódio branco manchado de vermelho. O choro da morte. Os verdes campos ondulantes de Idris e o infinito azul do céu perfurados pelas altas torres da Cidade de Vidro. Uma dor súbita encheu seu peito, fazendo Dohko apertar o punho, e Hugo, tremulando as asas, lhe picou os dedos, tirando sangue. Dohko abriu as mãos, libertando o pássaro negro que sobrevoou sua cabeça até a clarabóia, para então desaparecer.

Retirando o senso de presságio, Dohko pegou outro papel, não percebendo as gotas escarlates que manchavam a carta.

oOoOo

A sala de armas tinha as paredes de metal escovado, onde estavam pendurados todos os tipos de espada, punhal, adaga, baioneta, arco, bastão, lança, açoite, clava e gancho. Sacos macios cheio de flechas balançavam presos à ganchos, havia pilha de botas, couraça para as pernas, luvas de metálicas e proteção para punhos e braços. O local cheirava à metal, couro e aço polido.

Alec e Milo, agora vestindo botas, estavam sentados em volta de uma mesa, as cabeças curvadas para baixo, observando algo entre eles.

- E Dohko?- Pergunta Milo vendo a porta se fechar atrás de Clary.

- Mandando uma carta para os Irmãos do Silêncio...

- Urgh!- Alec reprimiu um estremecimento.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?- Clry se aproxima, ciente do olhar reprovador de Alec.

- São lâminas Serafim, Sanvi, Sansanvi e Semangelaf.- Diz Milo se afastando um pouco. Sobre a mesa, três objetos longos e finos objetos parecendo varinhas com um brilho pesadamente prateado.

- Não parecem facas. O que elas fazem, mágica?- Diz Clary.

Alec a olha horrorizado, como se ela tivesse pedido para ele vestir um vestido frufru rosa e dar piruetas no ar.

- A coisa engraçada nos mundanos... São obcecados pela palavra sem ao menos saber o verdadeiro significado delas.- Milo disse para ninguém em particular.

- E o que exatamente "mágica" significa?

- Mágica é uma escura e elemental força. Não apenas varinhas de condão, bolas de cristal e peixes dourados falando.- Diz Milo.

- Eu nunca disse que mágica era apenas varinha de condão, bolas de cristal e...- Milo levanta a mão abruptamente, cortando a frase de Clary ao meio.

- Só porque você diz que uma enguia elétrica é um patinho de borracha, não faz dele um patinho de borracha, certo? E Deus ajude o pobre coitado que quiser tomar banho com ela...

- Você está viajando!- Diz Clary.

- Não estou não!

- Está sim!- Alec disse inesperadamente.- Nós não fazemos mágica, ok?- Ele diz sem olhar para a garota.- É tudo o que você precisa saber.

Clary ficou com vontade de dar um belo fora nele, mas se conteve. Estava mais do que óbvio que Alec não gostava dela, não havia nenhum ponto em agravar sua hostilidade.

- Dohko disse que eu posso ir para casa.- Clary diz virando para Milo.

- Ele disse o que?- Milo quase derruba a lâmina serafim que segurava.

- Ele disse que eu posso pegar algumas coisas em casa. Se você concordar em ir junto.

- Milo...- Alec exalou, mas foi ignorado pelo outro.

- Se você quer provar que minha mãe ou meu pai eram Caçadores das Sombras, acho que você deveria ir até lá ver o que restou das coisas da minha mãe para ver se encontra algo.

- Descer à toca do coelho...- Milo sorriu torto.- Ótima ideia, se formos agora, ainda termos umas três ou quatro horas da luz do dia.

- Quer que eu vá com vocês?- Alec diz, vendo Clary e Milo se aproximando da porta. Clary olhou para ele, que estava meio fora da cadeira com os olhos em expectativa.

- Não. Eu e Clary podemos dar conta disso sozinhos.- Milo disse.

Alec lançou um olhar tão amargo quanto veneno para Clary que ficou feliz quando a porta se fechou atrás deles.

- Você tem as chaves da sua casa?- pergunta Milo, à frente no saguão.

- Yeah!- Diz Clary, apertando o passo para alcançá-lo.

- Bom, não que não possamos arrombar, mas corremos uma grande chance de chamar muita a atenção.

O saguão ampliou-se em um foyer de piso de mármore com um portão de ferro fixado na parede, Clary só percebeu que era um elevador, quando Milo apertou o botão, aquilo rangia e tremia enquanto a gaiola subia.

- Como você sabia que eu tinha sangue de Caçador das Sombras?- Pergunta Clary enquanto montava na gaiola de ferro.

- Eu chutei.

- Chutou?- Clary parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.- Poderia ter me matado!

- Mas não morreu, certo? Eu tinha noventa e oito por cento de certeza!- Milo aperta o painel na parede da gaiola, aquilo vibrou novamente enquanto descia.

- Sei...- Clary devia ter algo em seu tom de voz, pois Milo olhou para ela, sua mão estalou na bochecha dele, uma bofetada que o fez balançar até os calcanhares.

- O que foi isso?- Milo pergunta assustado com a mão no rosto.

- Os outros dois por centos, idiota!

O resto do caminho até a estação de trem foi em silêncio, Milo parecia irritado sentado ao lado de Clary no trem prosseguindo para o Brooklyn. Ela se sentiu um pouco culpada vendo a marca vermelha no rosto do rapaz.

Mas o silêncio era bom para Clary pensar um pouco, na sua cabeça, a conversa que teve com Luke mais cedo.

Do outro lado do trem, duas garotas, do tipo que Clary não gostava em St Xavier, sua escola, estavam rindo juntas, usavam mini saia, mule rosa e ostetavam um falso bronzeado. Por um momento, Clary pensou que elas estavam rindo dela, até perceber que estavam olhando para Milo.

Ela se lembrou que garotas olhavam para os rostos quando achavam alguém bonitinho... Clary tinha se esquecido de como Milo era fofo, apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido. Diferente do rosto delicado de camafeu que Alec tinha, Milo tinha belos olhos azuis que estavam... Olhando diretamente para ela!

- Posso ajudar?- Milo diz erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Aquelas garotas estão olhando para você?

- É claro que estão! Eu sou terrivelmente lindo!- Diz com um enorme sorriso.

- Alguém já te disse que modéstia é uma característica atraente?

- Apenas vindo de pessoas feias.- Milo confidenciou.- A terra será herdada pelos mansos, mas no momento ela pertence aos vaidosos, como eu.- Diz piscando para as garotas que riem, escondendo os rostos atrás do cabelo.

- Elas podem te ver?

- Glamours é doloroso de usar. Ás vezes não nos incomodamos de sermos vistos.

- Glamours?

- Camuflagem.

O incidente com as meninas no trem pareceu deixar Milo em um melhor estado de espírito. Quando deixaram a estação e se direcionavam para o apartamento de Clary, ele pegou uma das lâminas serafim de seu bolso e começou a lançá-la para frente e para trás entre as juntas de seus dedos enquanto sussurrava algo.

- Quer parar com isso? Está me irritando!- Diz Clary.

O zumbido de Milo aumentou, ele cantarolava algo entre um "Feliz Aniversário" e o "O Hino da batalha da República".

- Sinto muito por ter te batido.- Diz Clary.

- Fique feliz que tenha me acertado e não ao Alec, ele teria batido de volta.

- Ele parece estar se coçando por uma chance.

Eles haviam chegado ao apartamento, o coração de Clary estava batendo rapidamente, em sua mente, lembranças ruins. Ela parou em frente à cerca viva e levantou os olhos, esperava ver a faixa amarela da polícia, os vidros quebrados espalhados pelo gramado e tudo reduzido aos escombros.

Mas não havia sinais de destruição.

O sol da tarde banhava o triplex, que parecia brilhar. As abelhas zumbiam preguiçosamente sobre as flores abaixo da janela de Madame Hilda.

- Parece tudo normal...- Diz Clary.

- Por fora.- Milo tira um outro aparelho de metal e plástico, igual ao que ela havia confundido com um celular.

- O que é isso?

- Um sensor. Ela pega freqüências, como um rádio faz, mas de ação demoníaca.

- Ondas curtas de demônios?

- Algo parecido...- Milo disse enquanto subia as escadas clicando rapidamente no aparelho. Ao chegar na metade do caminho, parou, fechando a cara.- Estou recebendo baixas freqüências... Pode ter sido deixada para trás aquele dia. Mas parece que não tem demônios presentes agora.- Clary deu um suspiro de alívio ao ouvir isso.

- Bom.- Disse pegando as chaves.

Na porta havia duas marcas de garras profundas, devia estar muito escuro da ultima vez para ela não ter visto.

- Eu vou primeiro.- Diz Milo se pondo na frente da garota.

Clary queria dizer que não precisava ficar se escondendo atrás dele, mas as palavras não vieram, um súbito terror tomou conta de seu corpo ao se lembrar do Ravener. Um gosto amargo subiu em sua garganta.

Ele abriu a porta e acenou para ela o seguir, Clary piscou tentando se acostumar com a falta de claridade no local. A lâmpada acima estava desligada e a clarabóia muito suja não lançava nenhuma luz e lançava estranhas sombras sobre o chão estragado. A porta de Madame Hilda estava fechada, nenhuma luz vindo da fenda debaixo da porta. Clary pensou preocupadamente se algo havia acontecido com ela.

Milo levantou a mão e tocou no corrimão, havia algo molhado e listrado, um vermelho escuro na luz fraca.

- Sangue...- Diz Milo observando a mão.

- Talvez seja meu, daquele dia.- A voz de Clary saiu baixa.

- Já deveria estar seco. Vamos.- Milo sobe na frente, com Clary no seu encalço.

A chave escorregou de sua mão três vezes antes de alcançar a fechadura.

- Eu vou primeiro.- Diz Milo.

xXxXxXxXx

Nyahooo pessoas! mais um capítulo! Pra quem não percebeu, o Luke é um dos personagens de Saint Seiya, um doce pra quem adivinhar quem ele é! xDDDD

Novamente a lesada aqui está com ideias para fics...Alguém me pare! Preciso urgentemente parar de ter ideias! x.x Bom, vou ver o que faço...u.u

Well, sorry os erros de ortografia...u.u

bjnhos xD Não esuqeçam as reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse, Seiya ia sofrer tanto...u.u Créditos ao tio Kurumada...**_

_**Créditos à Cassandra Clare.**_

oOoOoOo

Que triste, recebi apenas uma veview...ToT Mas também quem manda pensar pouco e escrever uma fic não totalmente original... xD

**Metal Ikarus: **Só sua review para me animar! Thnxs! Luke é malvado não é? Mas sempre tem um motivo...u.u Não se preocupe xD Bom, ele não é o Mú ou o Debas, tão pouco o Mask, é alguém mais velho... Well, agora ficou na cara xD No próximo capítulo você descobre quem é Luke xD

Agora vamos à mais história!

oOoOoOo

Apesar do tempo quente lá fora, o frio era intenso dentro do apartamento, tão frio que chegava a picar a pele de Clary. Ela sentia o impacto da expectativa subindo enquanto ela caminhava atrás de Milo pelo curto corredor e entrava na sala.

Ela estava vazia. Surpreendentemente, completamente vazia, do mesmo jeito de quando elas se mudaram, os móveis haviam sumido, as cortinas rasgadas não estavam nas janelas, o chão estava nu, sobrou apenas as marcas na parede, onde estavam os quadros de sua mãe.

Como se num sonho, Clary se virou e caminhou para a cozinha, Milo seguindo ela, seus olhos se estreitaram.

A cozinha estava apenas vazia, a geladeira havia sumido, assim como a mesa as cadeiras e as coisas dos armários, até mesmo a mancha de tabasco havia sido limpada.

- O que os demônios querem com nosso microondas?- Clary se vira para Milo.

- Não faço ideia. Mas não há nenhuma ação demoníaca aqui, eles devem estar longe.- Diz Milo olhando para o sensor.- Satisfeita? Não há nada aqui.

- Preciso ver meu quarto.- Clary vê a cara de Milo fechar.

- Se é que ele tem algo.- Diz Milo.

O corredor estava escuro, mas Clary não precisava de luz para andar dentro de sua própria casa. Logo estava na frente de seu quarto, com Milo em seu encalço, ela segurou a maç estava fria em sua mão, tão fria que chegou a doer, como estar segurando um pingente de gelo na mão nua. Ela viu Milo olhar para ela rapidamente, mas Clary já estava girando a maçaneta, ou tentando, era como se tivesse algo melado e viscoso.

A porta explodiu para fora, a garota se viu jogada para trás, batendo as costas na parede, algo rugiu morto em seu ouvido, enquanto ela tentava se arrastar para longe. Milo estava ereto na parede com a expressão de surpresa enquanto tateava seu bolso à procura de algo.

Vestindo trapos imundos vestiam sua pele encardida, seus cabelos era um emaranhado de sujeira, em suas mãos mortas, um enorme machado. Iminente como um gigante de contos de fada, estava ali de pé, um homem enorme. Ele fedia a carne podre, Clary estava feliz de não poder ver seu rosto, suas costas eram suficientemente ruins.

- Sansanvi!- Gritou Milo com umas lâmina serafim nas mãos.

A lâmina pulou do tudo, era como naqueles filmes onde baionetas eram escondidas em bengalas e saiam com um estalo de interruptor, mas Clary nunca havia visto uma lâmina como aquela. Clara como vidro e com um cabo brilhante, era afiado e tão grande quanto o antebraço de Milo.

Ele golpeou o homem que urrou enquanto cambaleava para trás. Milo puxou Clary pela mão, a empurrando pelo corredor, ela podia ouvir algo se arrastando atrás deles, era pesado como chumbo, mas muito rápido.

Eles se apressaram pelo corredor em direção à porta, assim que ela se fechou, ouviram um click automático, as dobradiças balançaram com o forte golpe contra ela do lado de dentro do apartamento. Clary viu um brilho de excitação maníaca nos olhos de Milo.

- Vá pelas escadas, saia do...- Milo mal terminou a frase.

Outro golpe veio, mas dessa vez as dobradiças se romperam e a porta voou, teria acertado Milo, se ele não tivesse se movido rápido, tão rápido que Clary não conseguiu ver direito, logo ele estava em cima da escada com a lâmina brilhando em suas mãos, ele gritou algo para ela, mas ela não escutou por causa do rugido animal que o gigante deu enquanto arrebentava a porta quebrada que voou em direção de Milo, por um momento a criatura ficou parada, caída sobre o Caçador das Sombras

- Fique quietinho...- Clary passou rapidamente sobre sua cabeça, puxando a mão de Milo, que deu um gemido de dor enquanto suas pernas escorregavam debaixo da carcaça que se contraía. Ele ficou de pé, mas seu braço esquerdo estava caído sobre seu peito..

- Seu braço está bem?- Pergunta Clary.

- Não. Quebrado.- Diz Milo.- Pode pegar uma lâmina serafim no meu bolso?

- Qual deles?

- Na jaqueta, o bolso esquerdo.- Ele ficou parado enquanto Clary escorregava nervosamente sua mão para dentro da jaqueta, estava muito próxima à ele, podendo sentir seu cheiro, uma mistura de sabonete, suor e sangue.

- Aqui.- Clary se afasta rapidamente e entrega a lâmina.

- Sanvi!- A lâmina brilhou perigosamente como sua antecessora, aquilo brilhou, iluminando seu rosto.- Não olhe.- Diz enquanto se aproximava do corpo estendido da criatura que tentava se levantar, erguendo a espada, ele a trouxe para baixo, cortando a garganta do gigante. Sangue jorrou dele, sujando as botas de Milo.

Clary esperou que a criatura sumisse em uma poça negra, mas ele não desapareceu... O ar estava pesado com o cheiro metálico do sangue. Milo soltou um gemido, seu rosto estava branco, de dor ou nojo, Clary não sabia dizer.

- Disse para não olhar.

- Mas eu pensei que ele fosse desaparecer. De volta para sua dimensão, como você disse.

- Mas eu disse que isso acontecia quando os demônios morriam.- Balançando, Milo retira a jaqueta do ombro esquerdo.- E isso não é um demônio.- Diz retirando algo de seu bolso, era o mesmo material cilíndrico que ele havia usado para marcar os círculos no braço de Clary.

Ao ver aquilo, ela sentiu seu pulso queimar. Milo percebe o olhar da garota e solta um sorriso de lado.

- Isto é minha estela.- Diz mostrando o objeto para Clary. Ele tocou aquilo em uma marca pintada abaixo de seu ombro, parecia uma curiosa estrela, os dois braços da estrela projetaram do resto da marca, desconectando.

- E isso é o que acontece quando os Caçadores das Sombras se machuca.- Com a ponta da estela, ele traçou uma linha ligando os dois braços da estrela.

Quando ele abaixou o braço, a marca brilhava como se fosse escrita à tinha fosforescente, a marca afundou na pele de Milo como algo pesado afundando na água, deixando para trás apenas uma fantasmagórica lembrança: uma branca e fina cicatriz, quase imperceptível.

Uma imagem subiu à mente de Clary, sua mãe de costas. Cicatrizes brancas e finas em torno do braço e parte das costas descobertas pelo maiô. Ela sabia que as costas de sua mãe realmente não eram assim, mas a imagem lhe importunou.

Milo deixou sair um suspiro aliviado, a face de dor havia sumido, primeiro ele moveu o braço devagar, para em seguida mais rapidamente, não estava mais quebrado.

- Incrível! Como você fez isso?- Pergunta Clary.

- Utilizei uma iratze, que é uma runa curadora. Ele é ativada ao ser tocada pela estela.- Diz enquanto guarda a varinha no bolso.

- Temos que relatar isso ao Dohko.- Milo diz cutucando o corpo do gigante com a ponta da bota.- Ele vai surtar.- Diz com um sorriso, era como se alarmar o pobre homem lhe desse satisfação.

Clary tinha plena certeza de que Milo era o tipo de pessoa que adorava quando acontecia algo, do tipo que é movido à adrenalina.

- Porque ele vai ficar maluco? – Pergunta Clary.- E se essa coisa não é um demônio, foi por isso que o sensor não detectou nada?

Milo concordou.

- Vê aquelas marcas no rosto dele?- Diz apontando para o cadáver.

- Sim.

- Elas foram feitas com uma estela como essa.- Diz batendo de leve no bolso.- Você me perguntou o que acontece quando alguém sem sangue de Caçador das Sombras é marcado. Uma simples marca irá queimar você, mas um monte de marcas, runas mais poderosas? Esculpidas na pele de um humano sem nenhum traço de ancestral Nephelim? Você tem isso.- Milo aponta com o queixo.- As queimaduras são agonizantemente dolorosas. A marca é insana, deixa eles fora de si. Os tornam ferozes, estúpidos assassinos. Eles não dormem ou comem, a menos que você deixe. Normalmente eles morrem rapidamente. As runas podem ser utilizadas para o bem, mas também para o mau. Os Esquecidos são maus.

- Porque alguém faria isso consigo mesmo?- Clary estava horrorizada.

- Ninguém faria. Normalmente foram feitos por algum bruxo ou um Downworlder que ficou mau. Esquecidos são extremamente fiéis ao criador, são assassinos ferozes, é como ter um boneco armado.- Milo pula sobre o corpo morto- Eu vou voltar lá.

- Mas não há nada lá!- Diz Clary.

- Talvez haja mais deles.

- Eu não subiria se fosse você.- Diz uma voz feminina.- Há mais deles de onde veio o primeiro..

Milo que estava na metade da escada, parou e virou os calcanhares, Clary logo soube de quem se tratava.

- Madame Hilda!- Diz Clary vendo a mulher.

Ela estava parada na porta de seu apartamento vestindo algo que parecia uma tenda feita de seda roxa, pulseiras douradas brilhavam em seus pulsos, seus longos cabelos estavam soltos caindo sobre os ombros.

- Mais oque?- Pergunta Clary.

- Esquecidos.- A voz de Madame Hilda tinha um tom de alegria que Clary achou não combinar com o momento.- Vocês fizeram uma bagunça hein? Tenho certeza que vocês não esperavam limpar tão pouco. Típico.

- Mas você é uma mundana!- Milo finalmente diz.

- Tão observador...- A mulher sorri.- A Clave realmente quebrou o molde com você.

- Você sabe sobre a Clave?- A perplexidade no rosto do rapaz foi se transformando em raiva.- Você sabia sobre a existência de Esquecidos no apartamento de cima e não informou a Clave? A existência de apenas um Esquecido já é um crime contra o Pacto...

- Nem a Clave ou o pacto nunca fizeram nada por mim!- Madame Hilda disse com os olhos faiscando raivosamente.- Não devo nada à eles!- Por um momento o sotaque de Nova York foi substituído por outro mais pesado, um sotaque que Clary não reconheceu.

- Milo pare com isso!- Clary disse para o garoto, se virando em seguida para a mulher.- Madame Hilda, se você sabia sobre a Clave e os Esquecidos, talvez possa saber algo sobre o que aconteceu com minha mãe.

- Meu conselho é que esqueça sua mãe.- Diz a mulher.- Ela se foi...

- Quer dizer que ela está morta?- O desespero tomou conta da garota.

- Morta não.- A mulher disse relutante.- Tenho certeza de que ela está bem viva. Por enquanto.

- Então você precisa me dizer para onde a levaram! Preciso salvá-la antes que...

- Não quero me envolver nos negócios dos Caçadores das Sombras.

- Mas você conhecia minha mãe! Era vizinha dela...

- Essa é uma investigação da Clave. Mas se não quiser cooperar, posso voltar com os Irmãos do Silêncio à qualquer hora.- Milo sorri vendo a reação da mulher.

- Bem, acho que vocês podem entrar um pouco...- Ela parecia bem mais humilde.- Irei dizer o que eu posso. Mas se disser à alguém que eu ajudei vocês, Caçador das Sombras, irá acordar com cobras no lugar dos cabelos e um par de braços extras!- Ameaça Madame Hilda.

- Isso poderia ser bom, um par de braços extras...- Milo disse.- Destreza em ma luta!

- Não se elas crescerem no seu...- Hilda sorriu maliciosa.- Pescoço.

- Caramba...- Disse Milo suavemente.

- Caramba está certo, Milo Wayland.- Madame Hilda marcha para dentro de seu apartamento.

Podia se sentir o cheiro forte se incenso vindo de dentro dele, Clary e Milo se entreolham antes de seguirem a mulher.

O apartamento de Madame Hilda era do mesmo tamanho do de Clary, apesar dela ter feito um uso muito diferente. A entrada era impregnada de incenso e tinha pendurada uma cortina de miçangas, na parede cartazes astrológicos, em um o mapa zodiacal, em outro os signos chineses e no terceiro, uma mão com os dedos estendidos, acima do desenho das mãos a escrita em latim "Em Fortuna Manibus". Acima prateleiras cheias de livros ao longo da parede ao lado da porta. Uma das cortinas de miçangas chacoalhou.

- Interessada em Quiromancia ou apenas xeretando?- Pergunta Madame Hilda.

- Nem um nem outro.- Responde Clary.- Realmente pode chamar fortunas?

- Minha mãe tinha um grande talento, podia ler a sorte de um homem nas mãos ou através das folhas de chá no fundo do copo.- Ela diz, virando em seguida para Milo- E você, jovenzinho, vai querer algum?

- O que?- Pergunta Milo, parecendo afobado.

- Chá. Eu acho que tanto sacia o estômago quanto concentra a mente.- Chá, uma bebida maravilhosa.

- Acho que eu vou querer chá.- Diz Clary, se lembrando da ultima vez que havia comido ou bebido algo, sentia como se estivesse correndo em pura adrenalina desde que acordou.

- Acho que eu aceito, não sendo este chá preto. Eu odeio bergamota.- Disse Milo enrugando o nariz.

Madame Hilda gargalhou e sumiu através do corredor, deixando um leve remelexo das cortinas de contas.

- Você odeia bergamota?- Pergunta Clary.

- Algum problema com isso?

- Nenhum, apenas que acho que você é o único garoto que conheço da sua idade que sabe o que é uma bergamota e que contém no chá preto.

- Eu sou diferente dos outros caras.- Diz com pose superior.- No Instituto somos obrigados a ter aulas sobre os usos das ervas medicinais e plantas.

- Puxa, eu pensei que vocês estudassem apenas "Massacre 101" e "Decapitação para iniciantes".

- Muito engraçado, Fray.- Diz Milo virando uma página do livro que estava em suas mãos.

- Não me chame de Fray!- Clary que estudava o cartaz de quiromancia vira para o rapaz.

- Porque não? Este não é seu ultimo nome?- Milo levanta os olhos surpreso.

- É, mas eu não gosto que me chamem assim.- Clary vira o rosto.

- Sei...- Milo fecha o livro e o coloca de novo na estante.- Esse deve ser o lixo que ela mantém à frente para impressionar os mundanos. Não tem nenhum texto sério aqui!- Diz com uma mistura de revolta e nojo.

- Só porque não é o tipo de mágica que você faz.- Diz Clary.

- Eu não faço mágica!- Milo franze a testa furiosamente.- Humanos não conseguem fazer mágica, apenas os bruxos e bruxas, pois possuem sangue de demônio. Ponha isso na sua cabeça!

- Mas eu já vi você fazer mágica! Você usa aquelas armas mágicas.

- São ferramentas celestiais! Para utilizá-las, é preciso passar por um rigoroso treinamento, além de que as runas me protegem. Se você tentar usar uma lâmina celestial, ela irá queimá-la, isso se não matá-la.

- Então se eu tiver aquelas tatuagens eu vou poder usá-las?

- Não!- Milo diz zangadamente.- Você precisa de um rigoroso treinamento, além de testes, provações e níveis de treinamento! Quer saber? Apenas fique longe das minhas lâminas, nem ouse tocá-las sem minha permissão!

- Lá se vai meus planos de vendê-las no eBay...- Clary murmura.

- Vender elas onde?

- Em um lugar místico com grande poder mágico.- Clary sorri maliciosamente.

- A maioria dos mitos são verdade, pelo menos em parte.- O garoto diz confuso.

- Estou começando a achar isso.

- O chá está na mesa!- Madame Hilda coloca a cabeça para fora das cortinas de miçangas.- Não há necessidade de vocês dois ficarem aí parados feito mulas, venham para a sala de estar.

A sala de estar era palidamente iluminada, o que fez Clary piscar os olhos várias vezes para se acostumar com o local. A tênue luz delineada pela cortina de veludo negro atravessava toda a parede a esquerda. Havia várias bugigangas como morcegos e pássaros, bolas coloridas e outras coisas, o chão era forrado por tapetes persa que soltavam flocos de poeira ao andar sobre eles.

Um grupo de poltronas macias de um simpático rosa estavam em volta de uma mesa baixa de vidro, havia cartas de tarô presas com uma fita de seda em um canto da mesa, em outro uma bola de cristal em um estande de ouro e no meio da mesa, um prato com sanduíches, um bule azul expandindo uma fina e branca fumaça, duas xícaras combinando com o pires e dois pratinhos vazios em frente à duas poltronas.

- Uau, isso parece bom!- Clary se acomoda em uma das poltronas, sentia-se bem em sentar.

- Açúcar ou leite?- Pergunta Hilda com um sorriso astuto.

- Açúcar.- Responde Clary vendo Milo ao seu lado, calado com um sanduíche nas mãos, examinando ele de perto.

Milo abocanhou o pedaço de pão, fazendo uma careta em seguida.

- Pepino...- Diz colocando o sanduíche no prato de Clary.

- Eu sempre achei que sanduíche de pepino era perfeito com chá.- Madame Hilda diz para ninguém em particular.

- Eu odeio pepino!

Clary deu os ombros às reclamações do outro e mordeu o pão, ele tinha uma dose certa de maionese, seu estomago assentou em uma grata apreciação pela primeira comida que ela havia comido desde os nachos com Shura.

- Bergamota e pepino, tem mais alguma coisa que você odeie?- pergunta Clary.

- Mentirosos.- Milo olha para Madame Hilda pelo aro de sua xícara.

- Você pode me chamar de mentirosa e tudo mais. É verdade, eu não sou uma bruxa, mas minha mãe era.

- Impossível! – Milo bufou.

- Porque impossível?- Clary perguntou tomando um gole de chá, ele era amargo, um forte sabor envelhecido com um toque esfumaçado.

- Porque bruxos e bruxas são mestiços, de humano e demônio. Eles não podem ter filhos, são estéreis.

- Como as mulas...- Diz Clary se lembrando da aula de bilogia.- Mestiços estéreis.

- Seu conhecimento animal é surpreendente.- Diz Milo.- Todos os Downworlders são parte demônios, mas apenas os bruxos e bruxas tem pais demônios, por isso seu poder é mais forte.

- E os lobisomens, vampiros e fadas?

- Lobisomens e vampiros são doenças que os demônios trazem de suas dimensões, muitos humanos infectados morrem, mas a parte sobrevivente tende a ter estranhas mudanças. As fadas são anjos caídos, expulsos do céu por causa de seu orgulho.- Diz Madame Hilda.

- Isso é o que alguns dizem, mas outros dizem que as fadas são filhos de demônios com anjos, o que é mais provável para mim.- Diz Milo.- O bem e o mal juntos, fadas possuem a beleza dos anjos, mas são traiçoeiros e cruéis como os demônios. Existem poucas exceções de fadas que não são totalmente cruéis. Elas evitam a luz do meio dia.

- Para que o mal não tenha poder.- Hilda diz suavemente, como se estivesse recitando um antigo poema.- Exceto no escuro.- Milo fica carrancudo para ela.

- Era para ser? Você quer dizer que os anjos...- Diz Clary.

- Já chega de anjos.- Hilda diz subitamente prática.- É verdade que os bruxos não podem ter filhos, eu sou adotada. Minha mãe me adotou para ter certeza que alguém tomaria conta desse lugar, não preciso dominar mágica, apenas observar e guardar.

- Guardar o que?- Pergunta Clary.

A mulher esticou a mão para pegar um sanduíche, mas o prato estava vazio, Clary havia devorado todos.

- É bom ver uma garota comendo bem em época de garotas finas como galhos.- Diz Madame Hilda.

- Obrigada.- Disse Clary, logo em seguida ela se lembrou da cintura fina de Isabelle e se sentiu gigantesca, ela colocou a xícara de volta ao pires com um tinido.

Instantaneamente, Hilda pegou a xícara, observando o conteúdo, uma linha apareceu entre as sobrancelhas.

- Eu quebrei xícara?- Clary pergunta preocupada.

- Ela está lendo as folhas de seu chá.- Milo diz aparentemente aborrecido, mas se inclina para frente junto com Clary, vendo a mulher virar a xícara em torno de seus dedos finos.

- É ruim?- Pergunta a garota.

- Não é ruim nem bom, é confuso...- Madame Hilda coloca a xícara na mesa.- Me dê a sua.- Ela diz para Milo.

- Mas eu não terminei meu chá...- Mal terminou a frase, Hilda puxou a xícara de suas mãos, jogando o excesso de chá de volta ao bule.

- Vejo violência em seu futuro...- Madame Hilda olha carrancuda para Milo.- Uma enorme quantidade de sangue derramada por você e outros. Irá se apaixonar pela pessoa errada e você tem um inimigo.

- Só um? Isso é uma boa notícia!- Milo se inclinou em sua poltrona enquanto Madame Hilda pegava a xícara de Clary novamente, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não há nada para ver aqui. As imagens estão atrapalhadas e sem sentido.- Ela olhou para Clary.- Há um bloqueio em sua mente.

- Há um oque?- Pergunta Clary.

- Como um feitiço para esconder sua memória ou algo bloqueando sua mente...

- É claro que não!- Clary balança a cabeça.

- Não seja tão apressada.- Disse Milo, inclinando para frente.- É verdade que você não se lembra de ter visto nada além dessa semana, talvez...

- Talvez eu seja atrasada no desenvolvimento!- Diz Clary.- E não me olhe atravessado por ter dito isso.

- Eu não ia!- Milo se sente ofendido.

- Mas você estava me olhando atravessado.

- Está bem, eu talvez esteja.- Milo confessa.- Mas não pode dizer que eu não estou certo. Tenho quase certeza que há algo bloqueando sua mente.

- Tudo bem, vamos tentar outra coisa.- Hilda retira a bandeja de chá da mesa e pega seu baralho, desenrolando a fita de cetim, ela abre um leque de cartas e se aproxima de Clary.

- Passe os dedos sobre elas e escolha uma que você sinta quente ou frio, ou que a pareça estar te agarrando. Depois puxe e a mostre para mim.

Clary obedeceu e passou os dedos sobre as cartas, todas estavam frias ao toque, mas nada diferente, então ela escolheu uma aleatoriamente e virou sobre a mesa.

- O Às de Copas, a carta do amor...

Clary pegou ela novamente e observou, a carta ficou pesada em sua mão, a parte frontal espessa em uma verdadeira pintura, uma mulher segurando um copo em direção ao sol raiante. Era uma taça dourada gravada com um padrão de sóis de rubi. Era uma pintura familiar.

- É uma carta boa, certo?

- Não necessariamente, o homem faz coisas terríveis em nome do amor.- Hilda diz.- O que ela significa para você?

- Significa que foi minha mãe quem pintou.- Clary colocou a carta sobre a mesa.- Ela pintou não foi?

- Sim, ela pintou, um pacote todo. Um presente para mim.

- Então diga.- Milo se levantou, seus olhos frios.- Quão bem você conhecia a mãe de Clary?

- Milo, você não precisa...- Clary olhou para o garoto.

- Jocelyn sabia quem eu era, e eu sabia quem ela era.- Hilda abre as cartas sobre a mesa.- Ela me fazia pequenos favores, como pintar essas cartas, e em troca eu dava pequenas fofocas sobre o mundo Downworlder. Havia um nome que ela pedia para estar sempre atenta.

- E qual é esse nome?- Pergunta Milo.

- Valentine.

- Mas este é...- Sussurra Clary.

- E sobre você saber quem Jocelyn era? Quem ela era?- Pergunta MIlo.

- Jocelyn era o que ela foi.- Hilda diz.- Mas em seu passado, ela era uma Caçadora das Sombras, como você.- Diz olhando para Milo.- Uma das da Clave.

- Não...- Diz Clary.

- Sim, ela era.- Hilda olha gentilmente.- Ela escolheu viver nesta casa precisamente porque...

- Aqui é um Santuário.- Milo olha para Hilda.- Sua mãe era uma Controle. Ela criou este local, protegido, escondido, um local perfeito para Downworlders fugir e se esconder. É isso que você faz não é? Esconde criminosos.

- Você poderia chamar eles disso. Você está familiarizado com o lema do Pacto?- Diz Madame Hilda.

- Dura lex sed lex.- Milo diz automaticamente.- A lei é dura, mas é lei.

- Às vezes a lei é muito dura. Eu sei que a Clave teria me levado para longe de minha mãe se pudessem. Acha que eu deixaria eles fazerem isso com os outros?

- Então você é uma filantropa?- Os lábios de Milo se curvam.- E você quer que eu acredite que os Downworlders não te pagam generosamente por seus serviços?

- Nós não podemos ficar com essa aparência como você.- Hilda sorriu, um largo sorriso mostrando os molares cobertos de ouro.

- Eu devo notificar a Clave sobre isso.- Diz Milo.

- Você não pode! Você prometeu!- Diz Clary.

- Não prometi nada!- Milo diz rebeldemente, andando para o canto da sala e rasgando um pedaço da cortina de veludo.- Você pode me dizer o que é isso?

- Uma porta, Milo.- Diz Clary.

Realmente era um porta, estranhamente fixada entre as duas janelas com reentrâncias. É evidente que não era uma porta qualquer, senão seria vista do lado de fora. Era feito de algum suave metal brilhante, mais cremoso que um latão, mas mais pesada que o ferro. A maçaneta havia sido impressa na marca de um olho.

- Isso é um portal não é?- Milo diz raivosamente.

- É um portal para as cinco dimensões.- Hilda diz colocando as cartas de tarô empilhadas sobre a mesa.- Dimensões não são todas linhas retas, você sabe. -Ela acrescentou, em resposta ao olhar em branco de Clary. -Há depressões, dobras, recantos e fendas todas recolhidas. É um pouco difícil de explicar quando você nunca estudou teoria dimensional, mas, na essência, esta porta pode levá-lo em qualquer lugar nesta dimensão que você pretende ir. É...

- Uma saída de emergência...- Diz Milo.- É por isso que sua mãe queria viver aqui, ela poderia fugir com antecedência para qualquer lugar.

- Mas porque ela não...- Clary começou e rompeu horrorizada.- Por minha causa... Ela não iria para lugar nenhum sem mim, então ela ficou...

- Você não pode se culpar!- Diz Milo.

- Quero ver para onde ela teria ido!- Clary sentindo as lágrimas brotarem no canto de seus olhos, empurra Milo.- Eu preciso ver se ela estava in escapar para...- Diz alcançando a maçaneta.

- Clary, não!- Milo gritou.

Mas era tarde demais, Clary já havia fechado sua mãos na fechadura, aquilo girou rapidamente debaixo de sua mão e a porta foi aberta como se tivesse sido empurrada. Madame Hilda moveu-se em seus pés em um grito, mas não chegou a terminar a frase, Clary era engolida pela porta e se viu dando cambalhotas para frente e através do espaço vazio.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Nyahoooo! Acho que todos devem ter percebido que minha escrita está diferente aqui, dois motivos, um estou usando muitas palavras do livro que me inspirei e dois, ler coisas novas faz você aprender palavras novas xD

Well, deixem uma gata de rua feliz e mandem reviews!

bjnhos x333


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse, Seiya ia sofrer tanto...u.u Créditos ao tio Kurumada...**_

_**Créditos à Cassandra Clare.**_

oOoOoOo

**Tenshi Aburame: **Ô minha flor! Não tava cobrando reviews de você non xD É apenas que tem gente que lê e bem que podia mandar uma reviewsinha né? Não mata ninguém e deixa uma gata de rua feliz... xPPPPPP Well, tenho um bocado de capítulos escritos, por isso ando postando rápido xD Pena que você não ganhou o doce da Petit... O Luke não é nenhum dos que você disse, bom, descubra quem é lendo esse cap!

**Metal Ikarus: **E... PIMPOM! (sacode um enorme sino cor de rosa que solta purpurinas, supre gay non? xDDDD) Você acertou o Dourado! Vou preparar um doce pra você xDDDD Os Esquecidos são bizarros non? Mó medo...x.x Milo é um super pervertido! Ainda veremos mais cenas com frases pervas desse escorpiano maluco xD Onde eles foram parar? Talvez numa selva amazônica, numa terra cheia de Esquecidos, na casa do Netal Ikaus(apanha) ou quem sabe... Bom, leia abaixo xD

oOoOoOo

Clary estava muito surpresa para gritar, a pior parte era a queda, seu coração flutuou até a garganta e seu estômago virou água, ela esticou os braços tentando encontrar algo em que se agarrar, mas apenas folhas rasgaram em suas mãos. Seu quadril e ombros bateram na terra macia e seu corpo rolou de lado, o ar finalmente voltava a seus pulmões.

Clary se preparava para se sentar quando algo pousou sobre ela, ela foi jogada para trás, testas se chocaram, seus joelhos se chocaram com os da outra pessoa, ela cuspiu cabelo(não o seu) e tentava se livrar do peso que parecia esmagá-la.

- Ouch!- Diz Milo caindo de lado.- Não precisa empurrar!

- Quem manda aterrissar em mim! Você não pesa pena sabia?

- Você não me deu muita escolha não é?- Milo se levanta e sorri marotamente para ela, seu olhar era terno, havia folhas em seus cabelos, ela podia ver o céu azul e uma ripa de telhado cinza atrás dele.- Não depois que você resolveu pular alegremente para dentro do portal! Teve sorte dele não nos despejar no East River!

- Você não precisava vir atrás de mim!- Esbraveja a garota.

- Precisava sim! Você não consegue se defender de situações hostis sem minha presença!

- Oh! Que doce, talvez eu te perdoe.

- Perdoar pelo quê?

- Por ter quase me esmagado! Ah! Esquece...- Clary limpa a sujeira da calça e tira as folhas dos cabelos.

Ela olhou para o lado e viu a grama marrom, morta atrás da cerca de grade e mais das ripas de madeira cinza que ela logo reconheceu.

- Eu sei onde estamos!- Diz Clary.

- Sa..sabe?- Gagueja Milo.

- Esta é a casa do Luke!

Eles estavam em frente à uma casa de madeira cinza ao lado de outras casas iguais enfileiradas ao longo da rua em frente ao rio Williamsburg. Uma brisa vinda do East River balançou uma pequena bandeira americana em cima de um monte de bloco ao lado da entrada.- Garroway Livros. Semi novos, novos e edições limitadas.- Milo lê em voz alta a placa de madeira ao lado do portão.- Ele mora em uma livraria?- O garoto olhou para porta escura em sua frente, com um enorme cadeado na maçaneta e um bolo de correspondências de poucos dias descansando no capacho, intocada..

- Ele mora atrás da loja.- Clary olha para os lados da rua vazia, o pequeno e tranqüilo bairro ficava do outro lado da arqueada ponte de Williamsburg e ao lado de uma antiga fábrica de açúcar. Do outro lado do rio, o sol estava atrás dos arranha-céus da baixa Manhattan, delineando eles em ouro.- Como chegamos aqui?

- Através do Portal. – Milo diz examinando o cadeado.- Ele leva você á qualquer lugar que esteja pensando.

- Mas eu não pensei em aqui.- Diz Clary.

- Talvez você tenha pensado só um pouco. Bem, uma vez que estamos aqui assim mesmo... O que vamos fazer?

- Vamos embora. Luke não me quer aqui.- Clary diz tristemente.

- E você vai apenas obedecer?

- O que eu posso fazer?- Clary balança os braços em torno de si mesma.

- Nós sempre temos escolhas!- Diz Milo.- Se eu fosse você estaria curiosas sobre Luke agora. Você tem as chaves?

- Não, mas Luke normalmente deixa a porta dos fundos aberta.- Clary aponta para o beco estreito entre a casa de Luke e a próxima, havia latas de lixo de plásticos, jornais e revistas dobradas e um balde com latas de soda. Pelo menos Luke ainda era um reciclador responsável.

- Ele está em casa?- pergunta Milo.

- O caminhão se foi, as luzes estão apagadas, acho que ele não está.- Diz vendo a vaga vazia.

- Então mostre o caminho.

O estreito corredor entre a fileira das casas terminava em uma alta grade de cerca onde ficava o pequeno jardim de Luke, onde parecia que as únicas coisas que floriam eram as ervas daninhas que cresciam através das pedras do pavimento, entre os cacos empoeirados.

- Vamos pular.- Diz Milo colocando a ponta da bota em uma lacuna da cerca, ele escalou, a cerca balançando. Clary olhou para as casas vizinhas certificando-se que ninguém os via, ao chegar no topo da cerca, Milo saltou para o outro lado, a queda entre os arbustos foi seguido de um audível uivo.

Clary pensou ser um gato, mas uma sombra preta e grande demais para ser um felino saltou da moita, Milo pulou sobre ele enquanto Clary escalava a cerca, ao chegar ao topo, ela se preparava para saltar quando o jeans de Isabelle enrosca em um pedaço de arame torcido para fora da cerca, rasgando a lateral da calça, ela se desequilibra e cai na moita.

- Peguei ele!- Milo diz com triunfo, torcendo o braço da suposta sombra.- Agora vamos ver a cara do sujeito.

- Me solta seu idiota!- O outro se debatia, Clary logo reconheceu a voz.

- Shura!- A garota diz tirando o capuz do rosto do amigo.

- Oh meu Deus!- Diz Milo soltando o garoto.- E eu achando que havia pego algo interessante...

- O que está fazendo escondido nos arbustos da casa do Luke? Ele sabe que você está aqui?

- É claro que ele não sabe!- Shura diz emburrado.- Luke parece ser do tipo que tem uma política rigorosa sobre adolescentes escondidos em seus arbustos.

- Mas você não é qualquer adolescente, Luke conhece você!

- Você tem ideia do que eu passei nos últimos dias? A ultima vez que te vi, você estava correndo feito doida para fora do Rocket sem ao menos dizer onde ia! Maia não apareceu por lá. Seu celular dava ocupado, então eu liguei para Luke, ele disse que você tinha ido passar uns dias na casa de parentes no interior, mas eu sei que você não tem parentes no interior! Fui até a casa da Maia, mas ela estava vazia, como se tivessem desaparecido da noite para o dia! Você poderia pelo menos ter ligado para dizer que estava dormindo com um loiro tingido metido à gótico!- Shura diz emburrado.

- Eu não estava dormindo com ele!- Clary diz, sentindo o sangue subir às suas bochechas.

- E eu sou naturalmente loiro, só para registro.- Diz Milo.

- Mas o que você andou fazendo esses dias? Você realmente tem uma parenta que contraiu gripe aviária e precisa ser cuidada até ficar melhor?- Pergunta Shura arrumando seus óculos.

- Luke disse isso?

- Não exatamente isso, apenas que você foi cuidar de uma parente doente e que provavelmente seu celular não funcionaria fora do país. Depois dele ter me enxotado de sua porta, eu fui olhar através da janela e o vi fazendo uma mala verde, como se fosse sair para um fim de semana. Foi então que eu decidi ficar de olho por aqui.

- Porque ele estava fazendo uma mala?- Pergunta Clary.

- Não faço ideia, mas ele embalava armas nela, um par de adagas, facas e até mesmo uma espada! E o mais estranho é que algumas delas brilhavam! Vai me dizer que estou ficando louco?- Shura olhou de Clary para Milo.

- Não. Não vou dizer que você é louco.- Clary olhou para Milo, os últimos raios de sol lançavam faíscas douradas em seus olhos.- Vou contar a verdade para ele.

- Eu sei.

- Não vai me impedir?

- O juramento ao Pacto me obriga a nunca dizer nada a um mundano, mas não obriga a você.- Ele diz pegando sua estela.

- Tudo bem, vou contar tudo a você...- Clary se vira para Shura.

O sol tinha escorregado inteiramente passando no horizonte e a varanda estava na completa escuridão quando Clary parou de falar, Shura ouvia a tudo impassível, piscando apenas na parte em que ela disse sobre o demênio Ravener. Ela limpou a garganta seca, morrendo por um copo de água.

- Alguma pergunta?- Pergunta Clary.

- Oh sim, tenho várias.

- Então manda!

- Ele é um... Como é mesmo que você chamou ele?- Shura apontava para Milo.

- Ele é um caçador das Sombras.

- Um Caçador de demônios, não há nada complicado nisso.-Diz Milo.

- Sério?- Shura olha para Clary, seus olhos apertados como se esperasse que eles dissessem que era mentira e que Milo era apenas um lunático fugitivo que Clary resolveu ajudar por motivos humanitários.

- Na real... E existem vampiros e lobisomens também?

- Foi o que ouvi.- Clary aperta os lábios.

- E você mata eles também?- Shura pergunta para Milo que havia guardado sua estela e agora observava suas impecáveis unhas, procurando por algum defeito.

- Apenas quando eles estão sendo desobedientes.

Shura olhou para seus pés. Clary pensou que não havia sido uma boa ideia sobrecarregar o amigo com essas coisas. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que odiava coisas que não tinham uma explicação lógica.

- Isto é fantástico!- Shura levanta a cabeça.

- Fantástico?- Milo parecia mais estarrecido do que Clary.

- Sim, é como Dungeons and Dragons, mas real!- Diz entusiasmado.

- Como oque?- Milo olha para Shura como se ele fosse alguma espécie bizarra de inseto.

- É um jogo.- Explica Clary, se sentindo levemente embaraçada.- As pessoas simulam ser magos e elfos e que matam monstros e outras criaturas.

- Já ouvi sobre calabouços(Dungeons), e sobre dragões, apesar da maioria estar extinta.- Diz Milo.

- Você nunca matou um dragão?- Shura parecia desapontado.

- Acorda Shura! Provavelmente ele nunca conheceu uma mulher elfa de 1,82 de altura, vestindo um biquíni de pele!

- Na verdade, há muitos elfos com 20 cm e eles mordem.- Diz Milo.

- Mas os vampiros são quentes, quer dizer, as vampiras são gatas?- Pergunta Shura.

Por um momento Clary pensou que Milo pularia em cima de Shura e o estrangularia pela falta de senso.

- Algumas são...- Milo sorri pervertido.

- Fantástico!- Shura repetiu. Clary preferia que eles estivesses lutando.

- Então, vamos vasculhar a casa?- pergunta Milo, escorregando a mão no corrimão.

- O que estão procurando? Estou dentro!- Shura pula animado.

- Nós? – Milo diz com uma sinistra delicadeza.- Não lembro de ter te convidado...

- Milo!- Clary diz com raiva.

- Estou brincando.- O canto de sua boca curvou em um sorriso.- Vamos?- Diz dando passagem para ela.

Clary tateou a maçaneta no escuro. Ela se abriu em reposta, ligou a luz da varanda, mas a porta que levava para a livraria estava fechada.

- Trancada...- Diz Clary forçando a maçaneta.

- Permita-me mundanos...- Diz afastando Clary suavemente para o lado, retirando sua estela do bolso.

Shura estava visivelmente emburrado, não pelas vampiras gostosas, mas muito provavelmente por ele nunca conseguir fazer coisas iguais a Milo.

- Um saco ele! Não sei como você agüenta ele.- Disse Shura.

- Ele salvou minha vida!

- E como...- Shura vira os olhos.

A porta se abriu com um clique.

- Aqui vamos nós!- Milo escorrega a estela de volta ao bolso.

Enquanto eles passavam pela porta, Clary percebeu uma marca sumindo em cima da maçaneta. A porta de trás abria-se para um quarto usado como depósito, com as paredes descascadas de tinta e muitas caixas de papelão amontoadas pelos cantos, seus conteúdos marcados com rabiscos: "Romance", "Ficção", "Locais de Interesse", "Poesia".

- O apartamento dele é por ali.- Clary foi na frente, caminhando em direção à porta que ela havia indicado.

- Espere.- Milo segurou seu braço.

- Alguma coisa errada?- Clary olhou nervosamente para ele.

- Eu não sei.- Ele foi para o estreito entre duas caixas.- Você precisa ver isso.

- Está tão escuro...- Ela olhou ao redor, a única iluminação era a fraca luz que vinha da varanda pela janela.

Uma luz incendiou, iluminando a sala em um brilhante cintilar.

- Ouch!- Shura virou a cabeça de lado, piscando.

Milo riu, ele estava em cima de uma caixa selada, segurava alguma coisa que cintilava entre seus dedos.

- Luz de bruxa.- Diz Milo.

Shura murmurou algo sob sua respiração. Clary estava escalando as caixas e indo aonde Milo estava, em cima de uma pilha de caixas de ficção, a luz de bruxa lançando uma misteriosa luz em seu rosto.

- Olhe isso...- Diz apontando para a parede, onde havia algo que Clary pensou serem castiçais ornamentais. Mas quando seus olhos se acostumaram a luz, ela percebeu que eram alças de metal, presas por curtas correntes de metal afundadas na parede.

- Isso são...- Clary diz assustada.

- Algemas.- Diz Shura.- Vai ver Luke gosta de brincadeiras diferentes.. Ai!

- Não diga coisas pervertidas! É do Luke que estamos falando!- Diz Clary depois de dar um cascudo no moreno.

Milo se aproximou das algemas e passou os dedos dentro de uma delas, ele saiu sujo de um pó vermelho e marrom.

- Sangue...- Diz observando os dedos.- E olhe! Alguém tentou arrancar isso da parede, e com força!- Diz vendo o gesso caindo em volta de uma das correntes.

- Será que Luke está bem?- Clary fica preocupada.

- Acho que seria melhor nós descobrirmos.- Milo abaixa a luz de bruxa.

O apartamento de Luke estava destrancado, ela dava para a sala de estar. Apesar da quantidade de livros que havia embaixo, no apartamento havia prateleiras que iam até o teto, cheio de livros, a maioria era de ficção e romance, Clary se lembrou de embarcar nas Crônicas de Narnia enrolada no assento embaixo da janela de Luke, enquanto o sol se punha no Esat River.

- Eu acho que ele ainda está aqui.- Diz Shura.- O coador está ligado e ainda tem café aqui, quente.

Clary olhou ao redor pela porta da cozinha, as prateleiras estavam fechadas e havia pratos empilhados na pia, as jaquetas de Luke estavam ordenadamente penduradas em cabides no armário. Ela caminhou pelo corredor até seu pequeno quarto, ele parecia normal, a coberta cinza sobre a cama e estofados espalhados, o abajur antigo sobre a cômoda e um livro aberto pela metade, parecia tudo da mesma maneira que ela sempre viu. Ela imaginou encontrar o lugar aos destroços e Luke amarrado em algum lugar, machucado e ensangüentado, agora ela estava confusa.

Ela atravessou a sala e foi até o quarto de hóspedes, onde ela dormiu milhares de vezes quando sua mãe saía a negócios, onde ficavam até tarde da noite assistindo filmes de terror e comendo pipoca de microondas. Embaixo da cama havia uma mochila com algumas coisas suas, para evitar ficar trazendo de sua casa.

Clary puxou a mochila verde musgo pela correia, havia bottoms qua havia ganhado de Shura e Maia. Ela verificou dentro, havia um troco de roupas dobradas, algumas calcinhas, escova de dente, uma escova e xampu.

Ela agradeceu à Deus e fechou a porta do quarto com um chute, tirando as roupas grandes demais de Isabelle, agora sujas de grama e suor, e colocou as suas, calças jeans e uma camiseta baby look preta com caracteres chineses. Colocou as velhas roupas na mochila e fechou pelo cordão, saindo do quarto com a mochila nas costas.

Ela encontrou Milo no escritório de Luke, observando a mala verde aberta sobre a mesa, ela estava, como Shura disse, cheia de armas curiosas, facas embainhadas, um chicote enrolado e algo que parecia uma navalha afiada em forma de disco.

- É um chakram.- Milo disse vendo Clary entrar pela porta. É uma arma hindu, você gira ela sobre os dedos antes de lançá-la, é uma arma difícil de usar, estranho Like ter uma. Ela costumava ser a arma de escolha de Dohko antigamente, pelo menos é o que ele disse.

- Luke coleciona coisas antigas.- Ela diz indicando uma estante alinhada com ícones indianos e russos. Sua preferida era uma estatueta da deusa indiana da destruição, Kali, brandindo uma espada e uma cabeça cortada enquanto ela dançava com a cabeça para trás e os olhos semi cerrados.

- Um punhado de roupas postas em cima da hora no fundo da mala.- Diz Milo, rodando o chakram nos dedos.- Acho que isso é seu.- Diz entregando um portarretrato emoldurado em madeira com uma enorme rachadura vertical no vidro, na foto, ela Luke e sua mãe sorrindo.

- É meu!- Diz pegando o objeto.

- Está rachado.- Diz Milo.

- Eu sei, eu atirei isso no demônio Ravener aquela vez.- Clary olhou para Milo como se lembrasse de algo.- Então quer dizer que Luke esteve no apartamento depois do ataque. Talvez até hoje.

- É por isso que o portal nos trouxe aqui.- Diz Milo.- Você não estava pensando em nada, por isso ele nos levou para o ultimo lugar utilizado.

- Legal madame Hilda não ter nos dito nada.- Diz Clary.

- Ele deve ter pago ela para fechar o bico. Ou que ela confie muito nele, mais do que confia na gente, o que pode significar que ele não é...

-Gente!- Shura entra desesperado no escritório- tem gente chegando!

- É o Luke?- Pergunta Clary.

- É, mas ele não está sozinho, tem dois homens junto.

- Homens?- Milo se apressou para a porta do escritório.- Bruxos!- Cuspiu a palavra como uma maldição.

- E agora?- Diz Shura.

- Há outra saída?- pergunta Milo.

- Não.- Clary podia ouvir os passos pelo corredor agora muito próximos, seu coração subiu para a boca.

- Vão para trás daquilo, agora!- Diz Milo, indicando uma tela.

Clary largou o retrato fraturado na mesa e escorregou para trás da tela depois de Shura, Milo entrou atrás, segurando sua estela. Ele mal havia se escondido quando a porta se abriu oscilante, ela viu três figuras dentro da sala, e agora vozes. Ela olhou para Shura que estava pálido como papel e depois para Milo, que riscava pequenos quadrados atrás de toda a tela com a ponta de sua estela, aos poucos ela viu o quadrado se tornando transparente, como um painel de vidro. Shura sugou sua respiração.

- Eles não podem nos ver, mas nós podemos ver eles.- Milo sussurra.

Mordendo o lábio, Clary se deslocou para o outro canto do painel, ela podia ver nitidamente toda a sala, a mesa, as prateleiras com livros, a mala aberta sobre a mesa e Luke, que parecia áspero e humilhado, seus óculos no topo de sua cabeça de pé perto da porta. Era assustador, ela nunca imaginou que ele pudesse enxergar sem eles, a janela que Milo fez parecia aquelas das salas de investigação da delegacia: estritamente só de um lado.

- Fiquem a vontade para verem ao redor.- Luke diz para os convidados com sarcasmo.- legal da parte de você mostrarem algum interesse.

Havia dois homens com Luke, vestiam compridos mantos avermelhados, um deles tinha os cabelos acinzentados e longos, a franja cobria seus olhos, o outro tinha os cabelos negros e mais curtos e olhos amarelados.

- Aqueles são bruxos?- Perguntou Clary.

Milo não respondeu, estava rígido como uma barra de ferro. Clary imaginou que ele estava preocupado que ela pudesse pular em cima de Luke, ele queria poder dizer à ele que podia relaxar.

Havia alguma coisa naqueles dois homens de capa cor de sangue, algo assustador.

- Considere isso uma amigável companhia, Graymark.- Diz o de cabelos cinzas, seu sorrido mostrou dentes pontiagudos e afiados como as de um canibal.

- Não há nada de amigável em você, Minos.- Diz Luke, sentando na ponta da mesa, evitando que os homens vejam sua mala e o conteúdo dela. Clary pôde ver sua mão machucada e arranhada, além de um arranhão no pescoço, sendo escondida pelo colarinho, o que tinha acontecido com ele? Havia algo diferente nele, algo que nunca tinha prestado atenção ou percebido, Luke tinha os olhos de um tom violeta rosado, além de duas estranhas marcas na testa. Tanto tempo e ela nunca percebeu?

- Isso é valioso, não mexa nisso Aiacos!- Luke diz ríspidamente para o moreno que segurava a estátua da deusa Kali.

- Isso é legal.- Aiacos passa os dedos sobre a estátua.

- Ah, deusa Kali.- Minos pega a estátua das mãos de seu companheiro.- Ela foi criada para lutar com um demônio que não podia ser derrotado por nenhum homem ou deus. Oh Kali, minha mãe cheia de felicidade, feiticeira da onipotente Shiva. Em tua alegria delirante tu dançaste, batendo suas mãos arte de mover tudo o que se move, e nós somos apenas seu imponentes brinquedos.

- Muito bem.- Diz Luke.- Não sabia que estudava mitos hindus.

- Todo mito é verdadeiro.- Diz Minos. Clary sentiu um calafrio.- Ou já se esqueceu disso também?

- Eu não esqueci nada.- Apesar de parecer relaxado, Clary percebeu que Luke estava nervoso, vendo a linha de sua boca e pescoço.- Suponho que Valentine enviou vocês?

- Ele mandou.- Disse Minos.- Ele pensou que você tivesse mudado de ideia.

- Não há nada para ser mudado. Já disse que não sei de nada.- Diz Luke.- Aliás, belos mantos.

- Obrigado.- Diz Aiacos com um sorriso astuto.- Tiramos de dois bruxos mortos.

- Esses são os mantos oficiais do Acordo?- Luke disse.- Eles vêm da revolta?

- Espólios da batalha- Aiacos sorri suavemente.

- Vocês não tem medo de alguém confundir vocês?

- Não.- Diz Minos.- desde que eles não se aproximem.

- Você se lembra da batalha, Shion?- Minos acariciou o manto.- Aquele foi um grande e terrível dia. Lembra que nós treinamos juntos?

- Passado é passado!- O rosto de Luke se retorceu.- Não sei o que dizer à vocês senhores. Eu não sei de nada!

- "Nada" é um tipo de palavra usual, sem sentido específico.- Diz Aiacos.- Alguém com tantos livros deve saber de alguma coisa.

- Se você quiser um lugar para descansar na primavera, eu posso indicar um livro. Mas se você quer saber sobre a Taça mortal que desapareceu...

- Desaparecida pode não ser a palavra correte.- Minos murmurou.- Escondida é melhor. Escondida por Jocelyn.

- Ela ainda não falou nada?

- Ela ainda não recobrou os sentidos.- Minos recortava o ar com os dedos.- Valentine estava ansioso pela sua reunião.

- Eu tenho certeza que ela não sente o mesmo.- Luke murmura.

- Com ciúmes Graymark?- Gargalhou Minos.- Talvez você já não sinta a mesma coisa que sentia por ela antes.

Um tremor começou pelos dedos de Clary que teve que segurar suas mãos. Jocelyn? Eles estavam falando de sua mãe?

- Eu nunca senti nada em particular sobre ela.- Diz Luke.- Não é estranho estarmos juntos, já que ambos somos Caçadores das Sombras exilados pelos da própria espécie. Mas não se preocupem, não tenho intenção de interferir nos planos de Valentine sobre ela, se é isso que preocupa ele.

- Não diria que ele está preocupado.- Diz Minos.- Mas curioso. Todos nós nos perguntamos se vocês estavam vivos. Ainda reconhecidamente humanos.

- E?- Luke se mostrava sem interesse.

- E, você parecem bem.- Minos diz mesquinhamente, colocando a estátua de Kali na estante.- Havia uma criança não? Uma garota.

- O que?- Luke parecia surpreso.

- Não se faça de bobo, Shion!- Rosna Aiacos.- Nós sabemos que a cadela tinha uma filha! Nós vimos fotos dela no apartamento, e um quarto.

- Ah sim. Pensei que perguntavam sobre meus filhos. Jocelyn tinha uma filha, Clarissa, mas parece que ela fugiu. Valentine mandou vocês para pegá-la?

- Nós não. Mas ele está procurando por ela.- Diz Minos.

- Poderíamos procurar nesse lugar.- Adiciona Aiacos.

- Não aconselharia vocês a isso.- Aquilo soou mais como uma ameaça, o olhar de Luke era frio, apesar dele não ter mudado sua expressão.- E o que faz vocês pensarem que ela está viva? Valentine mandou Raverners para explorar o lugar, todos sabem que venenos de Raveners são fortes, normalmente um humano morreria facilmente e viraria cinzas.

- Mas havia um Ravener morto.- Diz Minos.- isso faz Valentine ter suas dúvidas.

- Qualquer coisa é motivo para Valentine ter dúvidas!- Diz Luke.- Talvez Jocelyn tenha matado ela. Ela é bem capaz disso.

- Talvez...- Grunhiu Aiacos.

- Olha, eu diria que ela está morta, se isso vale alguma coisa. Caso contrário ela teria aparecido. De qualquer maneira ela não era um perigo, nunca ouviu falar de Valentine e nem acreditava em demônios.

- Uma criança afortunada.- Diz Minos.

- Não mais.- Diz Luke.

- Isso soou raivoso, Shion?- Aiacos levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não estou com raiva, estou exasperado. Não pretendo interferir nos planos de Valentine não sou tolo!

- É bom ver que você desenvolveu amor à própria vida, Shion, você era sempre tão pragmático.- Diz Aiacos.

- Você sabe que nós trocaremos Jocelyn pela taça?- Diz Minos.- Diretamente entregue na sua porta, promessa do próprio Valentine.

- Eu sei, mas não estou interessado. Não sei onde sua preciosa taça está! Eu conheço Valentine e sei que ele irá matar qualquer um que entrar em seu caminho. Eu odeio ele, mas o respeito. Ele é um louco assassino.- Diz Luke.

- Olha quem está falando.- Rosna Aiacos.

- Imagino que esses sejam os preparativos para sair do caminho de Valentine.- Diz Minos apontando para a mala semi oculta sobre a mesa.- Está de viagem?

- Estou saindo para fora do país, prefiro ficar lá por enquanto.- Luke concorda lentamente.

- Nós poderíamos te impedir, fazer você ficar.- Diz Aiacos.

- Vocês poderiam tentar.- Luke sorriu. Seu rosto estava transformado, em nada lembrava o homem acadêmico que empurrava Clary na balança ou a ensinou a andar de bicicleta, seu olhar era frio e odioso.

- Esperamos que você nos informe, caso experimente qualquer restauração de memória.- Diz Minos.

- Vocês serão os primeiros.- Diz Luke fechando a mala.

- Luke!- Diz uma voz feminina familiar no andar de baixo.

- Estão de saída senhores?- Diz Like pegando sua mala.

- Acho que estamos indo.- Diz Minos cobrindo o rosto com o capuz.- Que o Anjo o guarde.

- Anjos não guardam aqueles como eu.- Luke diz amargamente.

Os três deixam a permaneceu onde estava, congelada, ela ouviu o som da porta da frente ser fechada e as correntes serem firmemente trancadas com um cadeado. Em sua mente o olhar de Luke, frio e cheio de ódio, no momento em que disse que não queria saber de ajudar sua mãe.

- Você está bem?- Ela sente um toque em seu ombro, era Shura.

Clary balançou a cabeça mudamente, esta longe de estar ok, na verdade sentia como se nunca mais fosse ficar bem novamente.

- É claro que ela não está bem, imbecil!- Diz Milo, removendo a tela da frente deles, seu olhar era frio e duro como uma lasca de gelo.- pelo menos sabemos que eles mandaram o demônio pata atacar sua mãe, eles acham que ela tem a Taça.

- Mas isso é impossível!- Diz Clary.

- Talvez...- Milo diz pensativo.- Você conhece aqueles homens? Já os viu antes?

- Não.- Clary balança a cabeça.- Nunca vi eles.

- Mas Luke parecia conhecer, foi até gentil com eles.

- Não diria gentil- Diz Shura.- Acho que estava suprimindo sua hostilidade.

- Eles não iriam matá-lo.- Diz Milo.- Eles acham que Luke sabe mais do que está falando.

- Talvez.- Diz Clary.

- Ou talvez estejam relutantes para matar outro Caçador das Sombras.- Diz Milo.

- Porque você diz isso? Você conhece eles?- Pergunta Clary assustada.

- Foram eles que mataram meu pai.- Milo fecha o punho tremendo.

xXxXxXxXx

Nyahoooo! Eeee o Luke é o Shion! Achei que combinaria com ele, pensei no Dohko sendo o Luke, mas o Shion ficou mais a cara dele...u.u

Sem muita coisa para comentar nesse capítulo... mandem reviews! Nem que seja um "oi" xD

bjnhos x333


	7. Chapter 7

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse, Seiya ia sofrer tanto...u.u Créditos ao tio Kurumada...**_

_**Créditos à Cassandra Clare.**_

oOoOoOo

**Tenho uma beta! Thnxs Black Scorpoio no Nyx!**

oOoOoOo

**AnaPanter: **Thnxs a review linda! Continue acompanhando!

**Metal Ikarus: **Quem sabe na próxima eles não aparecem na sua casa? xD Shion foi um menino muito mau...u.u Será? Respostas mais para frente! HuaHuaHua (apanha) x.x Bom, você acertou quem era o Luke! Vou preparar um doce mais para frente! xD

**Tenshi Aburame:** Pedido anotado! Fenrir na lista! Bom, o Valentine infelizmente não é o Hades xD Quem sabe um pouco oxigenado? xDDD

**Black Scorpio no Nyx: **Thnxs por betar a fic linda! Shion é um Luke perfeito! Estava em d[uvida entre ele e o Dohko, mas decidi deixar o Shion xD Adoro mistério xDDDD

oOoOoOo

Clary caminhou até Milo, pensou em dizer algo, mas o que se poderia dizer para alguém que acabou de ver os assassinos de seu pai? Ela ia tocar seu braço, quando ele se afastou do toque dela, como se tivesse picado.

- Melhor nós irmos.- Diz Milo.- Não sabemos quando Luke pode voltar.

Apressadamente os três desceram as escadas e saíram pela porta dos fundos, Milo trancando ela com uma marca. O caminho até a rua foi silencioso. A lua acima como um medalhão pendurado no céu lançava uma luz prateada sobre o East River, um distante zumbido dos carros passando sobre a ponte de Williamsburg fazia um som parecido com o bater das asas de um morcego.

- Alguém pode dizer para onde estamos indo?- Pergunta Shura

- Para o trem L.- Diz Milo.

- Vocês estão brincando?- Shura disse piscando.- Não sabia que Caçadores das Sombras usavam o metrô.

- É mais rápido do que de carro.- Diz Milo.

- Eu pensei que fosse algo mais legal, tipo uma van com a escrita "Morte aos Demônios" na parte de trás e...

Milo nem se deu ao trabalho de interromper. Clary o olhou pelo cantos dos olhos, às vezes quando Jocelyn ficava realmente brava ou quando ela estava com os piores dos humores, ela fazia o que Clary chamava de "a calma assustadora". Era uma calma que fazia Clary pensar no enganoso reflexo duro de gelo apenas antes dele rachar-se sob seu peso. Milo estava assustadoramente calmo, seu rosto inexpressivo, mas algo brilhava por detrás de seus olhos azuis.

- Shura!- Diz Clary.- Já chega!

Shura lhe lançou um olhar como se dissesse: "De que lado você está?", mas Clary o ignorou, ela ainda olhava para Milo enquanto viravam a esquina da Avenida Kent. As luzes dos postes acima deles iluminavam seus cachos loiros.

- Você mora aqui?- Pergunta Shura vendo a velha catedral com as janelas quebradas e a porta lacrada com a fita amarela da polícia.- Mas é uma igreja!

Milo alcançou sua camisa e puxou uma chave de bronze presa à uma corrente, parecia o tipo de chave que abria velhos baús. Clary o olhou curiosamente, não haviam trancado o portão quando saíram, apenas deixou o portão fechar atrás deles.

- Achamos que seria útil habitarmos em terreno sagrado.

- Saquei isso, mas sem ofensas, esse lugar é um lixo!- Diz Shura olhando duvidosamente para a cerca de ferro dobrada que cercava o terreno, havia lixo acumulado na escadaria.

Clary deixou sua mente relaxar, como se tivesse pegado um pouco de solvente de sua mãe e atirado sobre uma tela, o glamour se dissolvendo como tinta. Ali estava a verdadeira catedral, as altas torres, a parede de pedras, os vidros escuros, uma placa de bronze com o nome do Instituto nela ao lado da porta. Ela segurou a visão por um momento, antes dela se ir como em um suspiro.

- Isso é fascinante! Realmente não é o que parece.- Diz Clary.

- Não sei se você é sensível o suficiente para ter a honra do que estou fazendo com você.- Milo diz olhando para Shura pelos ombros.- Você é o primeiro mundano a entrar no Instituto.- Diz colocando a chave na fechadura.

- Provavelmente o cheiro afasta todos daqui.- Diz Shura tampando o nariz.

- Ignore ele!- Clary diz para Milo dando uma cotovelada em Shura.- Ele costuma dizer o que lhe vem à cabeça, sem filtrar.

- Filtro são para cafés e cigarros.- Shura murmura.- Duas coisas que eu podia utilizar agora mesmo.- Não que Shura fumasse.

- Café...- Diz Clary.

Eles subiram as escadas de mármore entalhadas com hieróglifos, Clary parecia reconhecer alguns deles, como quando se vê alguma palavra em inglês que talvez tenha estudado na escola. Os três caminharam em silêncio para o elevador, seus passos ecoando sobre o piso.

Clary ainda pensava sobre café, canecas enormes com metade de leite, do jeito que sua mãe fazia todas as manhãs, às vezes Luke trazia rolinhos doces da padaria Carruagem Dourada de Chinatown. Só de pensar em Luke, seu estômago apertou e ela perdeu a fome.

A porta do elevador se abriu e tirando a jaqueta, Milo a colocou nas costas de uma cadeira próxima, assobiando entre os dentes. Logo Church veio lentamente, seus olhos verdes com um ar sonolento.

- Church!- Milo se aproxima para acariciar a cabeça do gato.- Onde está Alec? Onde está Dohko?

O gato arqueou as costas e miou, Milo enrugou o nariz e Clary achou isso bonitinho.

- Eles estão na biblioteca?

O gato miou novamente e começou a andar por um corredor, Milo começou a segui-lo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, acenando a mão para que Clary e Shura o seguissem.

- Eu não gosto de gatos.- Diz Shura.

- Que pena. Conhecendo Church, sei que ele gostou de você- Diz Milo.

- Quantas pessoas moram aqui?- Pergunta Shura, assim que passaram pela ala dos dormitórios.

- Aqui é um Instituto.- Diz Clary.- Um lugar onde os Caçadores das Sombras podem utilizar quando estão na cidade, um tipo de refúgio ou um lugar para facilitar na investigação.

- Eu pensei que era um igreja.

- É dentro de uma igreja.

- Por isso não é confuso.- Ela sentiu uma ponta de ironia.

Clary se aproximou de Shura e apertou sua mão.

- Eu sei que é estranho, mas preciso que confie em Milo.

- Eu confio em você.- Diz Shura retribuindo o aperto.- mas não confio nele!- Diz apontando para Milo, que mais a frente conversava com Church, sobre o que eles falavam? Política? O preço alto do atum?

- Ele é a única chance que eu tenho de encontrar minha mãe, pelo menos tente confiar nele...- pede Clary.

- Vou tentar.- Shura sorri um pouco contrariado, soltando sua mão assim que viraram a esquina.

Era a cozinha, diferente do resto do local, era ampla e moderna, com uma bancada de aço e prateleiras de vidro com fileiras de louça. Perto de um conjunto vermelho e do fogão, estava Isabelle com uma colher de pau na mão, os cabelos presos em um coque no alto da cabeça e preso com um palito, vapor vinha de uma panela, havia tempero espalhado por todo canto, tomate e cebloa picada, queijo ralado, vidros de azeite e ervas, amendoim descascado e um peixe inteiro.

- Estou fazendo a janta, está com fome...- Isabelle olha para Milo, para Clary e depois para Shura.- Você trouxe outro mundano?

- Eu sou Shura.

- MILO WAYLAND!- Isabelle ignora a mão estendida de Shura.- Dohko vai te matar! Pode ir se explicando!

- Eu disse para me levar até o Alec! Para trás seu Judas apunhalador!- Milo olha torto para o gato.

Church rolou no chão ronronando.

- Não culpe Church! Ele não tem culpa se Dohko vai te matar!- Isabelle diz com a colher de pau na mão. Clary imaginou que gosto aquilo teria, peixe, azeite, amendoim ou sopa de tomate.

- MILOOOOOO!- Algo ou alguém pulou no garoto loiro que quase caiu para trás com o susto.

- Saori?- Milo diz olhando para a pequena garota pendurada nele.- O que faz aqui?

Não aparentava ter mais que 13 anos, era quase da altura de Clary, talvez um pouco mais alta, o que fez ela se sentir uma anã. Sua pele era tão clara e delicada quanto a de Isabelle, seus cabelos eram muito longos, lisos e negros, tinha traços orientais, mas os olhos esverdeados, usava um delicado vestido bata na cor rosa bebê e sapatilhas brancas.

- Vim passar uns dias com você priminho querido!- Ela dá um estralado beijo na bochecha do outro.

- Aquela pirralha pervertida com certeza não vê Milo como um primo.- Isabelle resmunga, soltando distraidamente um pedaço de peixe no chão.

- É por isso que esse traidor nos trouxe aqui! Você está deixando ele rechonchudo Isabelle!- Milo tentava se soltar de Saori.

- Ele não está rechonchudo. Eu peguei essa receita de uma Sprite no mercado de Chelsea.

- Se você soubesse cozinhar, eu certamente comeria...- Diz Milo.

- O que disse?- Isabelle lança um olhar mortal.

- Eu disse que ia procurar Dohko.

- Eu achei que você disse isso.- Isabelle dá as costas.

- Vamos?- Milo diz para Clary.

- Oh!- Exclama Saori, como se tivesse reparado neles apenas naquele momento.- Você trouxe mundanos...- Ela se aproxima e cutuca Shura como se ele fosse uma criatura fantástica.

- Ela nunca viu um mundano de perto, ela mora em Idris.- Explica Isabelle.

- Então fique com seu mundano que eu e Clary vamos procurar Dohko.- Milo puxa Clary.

- Voltem depois, tem sopa!-Grita Isabelle.

- Não quero sua sopa!- Diz Milo.

- Será que Dohko quer sopa?

- Ninguém quer sua sopa!

- Dohko! Nos leve até Dohko dessa vez ou eu faço uma raquete com você!- Milo ameaça Church.

O persa bufou e se arremessou salão à baixo na frente dos dois.

- Isabelle sempre faz o jantar?- Pergunta Clary.

- Não, graças a Deus!- Diz Milo.- Normalmente os Lightwoods estão aqui e Maryse, a mãe de Isabelle é quem cozinha. Ela é uma ótima cozinheira!

- E porque ela não ensina Isabelle a cozinhar?

- Porque...- Começou Milo.- Apenas recentemente as mulheres tem sido Caçadoras das Sombras junto com os homens. Quero dizer, sempre houve mulheres na Clave, dominando as runas, criando armas e ensinando na arte de matar, mas apenas algumas poucas eram guerreiras. Maryse é dessa primeira leva, acho que ela não quis ensinar Isabelle a cozinhar porque ficou com medo que ela iria relegar a cozinha permanentemente.

- E ela faria isso?- Clary se lembrou de Isabelle na luta contra o demônio no galpão da escola, o jeito imponente que ela parecia com aquele chicote.

- Não Isabelle.- Milo riu suavemente.- Ela é uma das melhores Caçadoras das Sombras que já conheci.

- Melhor que Alec?- Pergunta Clary.

Church, riscando silencioso escuridão adentro na frente deles, parou subitamente e miou. Estava sentado abaixo de uma escada de metal em espiral que subia até uma nebulosa meia luz acima.

- Então ele está na estufa.- Demorou um tempo até Clary perceber que Milo falava com o gato.- Nenhuma surpresa aqui.

- Estufa?

- Dohko gosta de ir na estufa.- Milo se coloca no primeiro degrau.- Ele cultiva ervas medicinais, coisas que podemos usar, a maioria cresce em Idris. Talvez isso faça ele se lembrar de casa.

- Ele não é melhor que Isabelle? Quero dizer, Alec.- Clary pergunta novamente, seus sapatos ecoavam na escada de ferro.

- Melhor? Caçando demônios?- Milo se inclinou para baixo na escada como se fosse cair. Clary se lembrou do sonho, anjos caindo e queimando.- Não, realmente ele nunca matou um demônio.

- Sério? Porque?

- Não sei bem ao certo. Talvez porque ele está sempre protegendo Izzy e eu.- Eles haviam chegado ao topo. Havia uma porta dupla de vidro esculpida com padrões de folhas e vinhas, Milo empurrou a porta.

O cheiro acertou Clary no momento em que passaram pela porta, um cheiro de verde acentuado, coisas vivas crescendo, terra úmida. Ela imaginou que o local seria como a pequena estufa por detrás da St Xavier onde os alunos de biologia clonavam vagens de ervilha, ou seja lá o que eles faziam lá. Mas ali era grande, murado com paredes de vidro rodeado com frondosas árvores cujos ramos sopravam ar fresco. Havia arbustos pendurados com brilhantes bagas, vermelho, roxo e preto, havia várias árvores com frutos de formatos estranhos, frutos que ela nunca havia visto antes.

- Aqui cheira como...- Clary pensou em "Primavera", antes do calor que vinha e esmagava as folhas em polpa e murchava as pétalas de flores caídas.

- Casa...- Diz Milo.- Para mim.- Ele puxou para o lado uma folhagem e mergulhou nela, Clary o seguiu.

A estufa tinha sulcos que, para os não treinados olhos de Clary, não apresentavam nenhum padrão em especial, mas para todo lado que ela olhava havia colorido, azul, roxo, flores derramando para baixo e para os lados, árvores com frutos que pareciam jóias, enormes gemas cor de laranja. Elas surgiam em um limpo espaço onde um limpo pedaço de granito descansava entre árvores com folhas prateadas. Água luzia fracamente em uma piscina de pedras. Dohko estava sentado em um banco de pedra com seu pássaro preto no ombro, ele olhava pensativamente para o lago, mas virou para o teto assim que Clary e Milo se aproximaram. Clary seguiu seu olhar e viu o brilhante teto de vidro da estufa acima deles com o reflexo de um lago invertido.

- Parece que está esperando por algo.- Diz Milo quebrando um galho perto dele e torcendo entre seus dedos. Para alguém tão contido, ele tinha um monte de hábitos nervosos.

- Estava apenas perdido em pensamentos.- Dohko se levantou e esticou o braço para Hugo, seu sorriso sumiu assim que olhou para eles.- O que aconteceu com vocês? Parece que foram...

- Nós fomos atacados.- Milo disse curtamente.- Esquecido.

- Guerreiros esquecidos aqui?

- Guerreiro. Vimos apenas um.

- Mas Madame Hilda disse que havia mais.- Disse Clary.

- Hilda?- Dohko colocou sua mão para cima.- Isso poderia ficar mais fácil se vocês colocassem os fatos em ordem.

- Certo.- Milo disse lançando um olhar de advertência a Clary, antes que ela pudesse dizer algo. Ele contou os eventos da tarde, deixando de fora o fato que os homens que eles viram na casa de Luke eram os mesmos que assassinaram seu pai há sete anos atrás.- O amigo da mãe de Clary, ou seja lá o que ele seja, vai além do nome Luke Garroway.- Milo finalizou.- Mas enquanto estávamos na casa deles, os dois homens que disseram ser emissários de Valentine, se referiram a ele como Shion Graymark.

- E seus nomes eram...

- Minos.- Disse Milo.- E Aiacos.

- Era isso que eu temia...- Dohko diz para si mesmo com o rosto muito pálido.- O Circulo está surgindo de novo.

- O Círculo?- Clary olhou para Milo como se esperasse uma explicação, mas ele parecia tão perplexo quanto ela.

- Venham comigo.- Dohko balança sua cabeça como se estivesse limpando as teias de aranha de seu cérebro.- É hora de eu lhe mostrar uma coisa.

As lâmpadas a gás estavam acesas na biblioteca, e as superfícies polidas de carvalho pareciam estar latentes como sombrias jóias. Riscadas com sombras, as faces dos anjos segurando a mesa de madeira parecia com mais dor.

- Dohko, se você precisar de ajuda para procurar...- Milo diz sentado impacientemente sobre o braço do sofá vermelho onde Clary estava.

- De forma alguma- Dohko surgiu por detrás da mesa limpando a poeira de seus joelhos.- Eu encontrei.- Ele carregava um grosso livro com capa de veludo marrom. Ele passava um ansioso dedo enquanto seus olhos piscavam como os de uma coruja por detrás de seus óculos, ele murmurava baixinho.

- Onde...Onde... Aqui está!- Diz limpando a garganta antes de ler em voz alta.-" Venho por tomar obediência incondicional ao Círculo e aos seus princípios...Vou estar pronto para arriscar minha vida a qualquer momento, pelo Círculo, a fim de preservar a pureza de sangue de Idris, e para o mundo mortal com cuja segurança nós somos cobrados."

- De onde era isso?- Milo faz uma careta.

- Era o juramento de lealdade ao Círculo de Raziel, vinte anos atrás.- Diz Dohko que soava estranhamente cansado.

- Parece assustador.- Diz Clary.- Como uma organização fascista ou algo assim.

- Eles eram um grupo... - Dohko diz colocando o livro sobre a mesa, ele parecia tão triste e grave como as estatuetas de anjos sob a mesa.- De Caçadores das Sombras liderados por Valentine, dedicados a limpeza de todos os Downworlders e devolver o mundo a um estado "puro". Seu plano era esperar que os Downworlders chegassem a Idris para assinar o Acordo. Deveriam ser assinados a cada quinze anos para manter a sua magia potente.- Dohko explica para auxiliar Clary.- Então, eles esperavam assassinar todos os Downworlders desarmados e indefesos. Essa matança, eles pensavam, iria desencadear uma guerra entre os humanos e os Downworlders, um deles tencionava vencer.

- Essa foi a Revolta.- Diz Milo, finalmente reconhecendo a história de Dohko.- Eu não sabia que o grupo de Valentine tinha um nome...

- O nome não é falado com freqüência atualmente.- Diz Dohko.- A sua existência ainda tem sido um embaraço para a Clave. A maioria dos documentos pertinente a isso foi destruído.

- Então porque você tem uma cópia do juramento do Círculo?- Pergunta Milo.

- Porque...- Dohko hesitou por um momento, mas Clary viu, e sentiu um tremor em sua espinha.- Eu ajudei a escrevê-lo.

- Você estava no Círculo?- Milo olha para Dohko.

- Estava. Muitos de nós...- Dohko olhava para frente.- A mãe de Clary também estava.

- O que? - Clary pulou para trás.

- Eu disse...

- Eu sei o que você disse! Mas minha mãe nunca teria participado de um grupo tão... Tão odioso!

- Ela não...- Começa Milo.

- Eu duvido... - Dohko corta o rapaz.- Que ela tenha tido muita escolha.

- Do que você está falando? Porque minha mãe não teria muita escolha?- Clary olha para ele.

- Porque... - Diz Dohko.- Ela era mulher de Valentine.

Houve um momento de silêncio antes que ambos, Clary e Milo, começassem a falar.

- Valentine tinha uma esposa? Ele era casado? Eu pensei que...

- Isso é impossível! Minha mãe nunca... Ela foi apenas casada com meu pai! Ela nunca teve um ex-marido!

- Crianças... - Dohko levantou as mãos.

- Eu não sou criança!- Clary girou para longe.- Não quero ouvir mais nada!

- Clary... - A bondade na voz de Dohko machucava. Clary virou lentamente e olhou para ele do outro lado da sala. Ela pensou que era estranho que Dohko com sua face amargurada parecesse ser bem mais velho que sua mãe. E mesmo que tivessem sido "jovens" juntos, eles tinham sido do Círculo juntos, tinham conhecido Valentine juntos.

- Minha mãe, ela nunca...- Clary começou, mas sua voz diminuiu. Ela já não tinha mais certeza se conhecia tão bem sua mãe. Jocelyn havia se tornado uma estranha, mentirosa, guardadora de segredos. O que ela não teria feito?

- Sua mãe deixou o Círculo. - Dohko não se aproximou dela, mas a observava com seus olhos de pássaro calmo.- Depois que ela soube o qual extremo havia se tornado os ideais de Valentine. Uma vez que todos nós soubemos de seus planos, muitos desistiram. Shion foi o primeiro a sair. Foi um golpe duro, os dois eram muito próximos. Depois, Michael Wayland, seu pai, Milo.

Milo nada disse, apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Houve aqueles que permaneceram fiéis. Minos, Aiacos, os Lightwoods...

- Os Lightwoods? Quer dizer, Maryse e Robert?- Milo parecia fulminado.- O que me diz de você? Quando saiu?

- Eu não sai.- Dohko diz suavemente.- Nem eles... Ficamos com medo, muito medo do que ele podia fazer. Após a Revolta, os leais como Minos e Aiacos fugiram. Nós ficamos e cooperamos com a Clave, demos os nomes. Ajudamos a perseguir os que tinham fugido, por isso recebemos clemência.

- Clemência?- O olhar de Milo foi rápido, mas Dohko percebeu.

- Você está pensando na maldição que me prende aqui não é? Você sempre supôs que era uma vingança, uma mágica lançada por algum bruxo poderoso ou um demônio. Eu deixei você pensar que era isso, mas a verdade é que a Clave me amaldiçoou.

- Por ter sido do Círculo?- Milo tinha uma máscara de espanto no rosto.

- Por não ter saído antes da Revolta.

- Mas os Lightwoods não receberam essa maldição!- Diz Clary.- Eles fizeram a mesma coisa que você!

- Houve circunstâncias diferentes. Eles eram casados e tinham um filho. Embora eles não morem aqui por vontade própria. Fomos banidos os três, quer dizer, os quatro. Alec ainda era um bebê chorão quando deixamos a Cidade de Vidro. Eles podem ir para lá apenas em caráter oficial, apenas em um curto período. Mas eu não, eu não posso sair daqui, nunca mais verei a Cidade de Vidro.

- A lei é dura, mas é lei.- Milo diz olhando para seu tutor como se o visse com novos olhos, porém não era Milo quem tinha mudado.

- Eu lhe ensinei isso.- Diz Dohko, secura em sua divertida voz.- E agora você torna as lições de volta a mim, corretamente também.- Parecia que ele queria se afundar na cadeira mais próxima, mas Dohko permaneceu de pé, em sua postura rígida havia algo do soldado que ele havia sido, pensou Clary.

- Porque você não me disse isso antes? Que minha mãe era casada com Valentine? Você sabia o nome dela!

- Eu a conheci como Jocelyn Fairchild, e não Jocelyn Fray.- Diz Dohko.- E você era tão insistente em sua ignorância sobre o Mundo das Sombras que me convenceu que ela não poderia ser a mesma pessoa que conheci, e talvez eu não quisesse acreditar nisso. Ninguém deseja o retorno de Valentine.- Ele balançou a cabeça.- Quando eu mandei uma mensagem para os Irmãos na Cidade de Osso, não sabia que teríamos notícias de Valentine. A Clave vai entrar em pânico quando souberem que Valentine não morreu e que está procurando pela Taça. Espero que não perturbe os Acordos.

- Acho que Valentine gostaria disso.- Diz Milo.- Mas porque ele querer a Taça é tão ruim?

- Não é obvio?- Dohko ficou cinza.- Ele pode criar um exército para si!

- Mas isso nunca...- Milo estava assustado.

- Hora da janta!- Era Isabelle parada no batente da porta da biblioteca, a colher de pau ainda em suas mãos, mas o coque de seus cabelos estava desfeito, os cabelos caindo sobre o pescoço.- Desculpe se estou interrompendo...- Diz depois de um tempo.

- Querido Deus...- Milo olha para o alto.- A hora tenebrosa está se aproximando.

- Eu... Eu tive um café da manhã reforçado- Dohko gagueja alarmado.- Quero dizer um almoço reforçado. Eu possivelmente não poderia comer...

- Joguei a sopa fora.- Diz Isabelle.- Pedi comida Chinesa naquela loja do centro da cidade.

- Ótimo, estou faminto!- Milo se estica e pula do sofá.

- Acho que eu poderia comer um pouquinho...- Dohko admitiu brandamente.

- Vocês dois são péssimos mentirosos!- Isabelle diz sombriamente.- Eu sei que não gostam quando eu cozinho...

- Então pare de fazer isso.- Diz Milo.- Você pediu porco mushu? Você sabe que eu amo porco mushu!

- Sim. Está na cozinha... - Diz Isabelle, lançando os olhos para o alto.

- Fantástico! - Milo deslizou até Isabelle, prendendo os cabelos em um rabo. Dohko logo atrás, deu leves tapinhas em seu ombro e sorri meio sem graça. Clary não podia acreditar que há poucos minutos atrás ele tinha a face dura e fria.

Isabelle ficou para trás, olhando Dohko e Milo se afastarem rodando a colher em seus cicatrizados dedos pálidos.

A cozinha estava quente e iluminada, o cheiro agridoce da comida fazia Clary se lembrar de casa, ela enrolava o macarrão no garfo enquanto observava Saori sentada ao lado de Milo querendo colocar comida em sua boca.

- Isso é muito romântico.- Diz Isabelle tentando sugar os grãos de tapioca de seu suco de manga.

- O que é romântico?- Pergunta Saori.

- Todo esse negócio da mãe da Clary sendo casada com Valentine.- Milo e Dohko haviam informado todos sobre o que foi conversado, deixando de fora o fato dos Lightwoods terem sido do Círculo e sobre a maldição.- Portanto, agora que ele voltou do mundo dos mortos, ele veio procurando por ela. Talvez ele queira que eles fiquem juntos.

- Tipo, eu duvido que ele queira que eles fiquem "juntos", caso contrário não mandaria um demônio Ravener para o apartamento dela.- Diz Alec, que apareceu somente no momento em que a comida era servida, ninguém perguntou onde ele estava e ele nem deu a informação. Ele estava ao lado de Milo e evitava olhar para Clary.

- Esse não seria o meu jeito.- Diz Milo concordou.- Primeiro flores e doces, depois uma carta de desculpa e por último, um demônio devorador, nessa ordem!

- Gostei das flores e dos doces, você podia mandar pra mim, Milo!- Diz Saori.

- Alguém quer me dizer o que ela ta fazendo aqui?- Pergunta Alec.

- Vim passar uns dias com meu priminho.- Saori se agarra mais ao loiro que parecia não se importar.

- Talvez ele tenha enviado flores e doces, ninguém sabe.- Diz Isabelle ignorando totalmente o trio.

- Isabelle...- Diz Dohko.- Este é o homem que espalhou destruição em Idris, que colocou os Caçadores das Sombras contra os Downworlders, acho improvável que ele mande flores ou doces.

- Só se for envenenado.- Diz Milo.

- Isso é tipo sexy.- Diz Isabelle.- Do modo mau.

- Mas o que é que Valentine iria querer com a Taça?- Pergunta Shura.

- Ele poderia fazer um exército!- Diz Clary.- Vocês podem usar a Taça?- Pergunta se virando para Dohko.

- Sim.

- Então Valentine apenas anda pela rua e pára um cara, o transformando em Caçador das Sombras? Só com a Taça?

- Será que funcionaria em mim?- Pergunta Shura.

- Talvez sim, mas provavelmente você está velho demais. A Taça só funciona com crianças. Em um adulto, ela pode causar alguma mutação ou simplesmente matá-lo.

- Um exercito de crianças.- Isabelle diz suavemente.

- Mas por pouco tempo, crianças crescem rápido, tão logo não seriam mais úteis.- Diz Milo.

- Para se criar um Nephelin, deve se ter um duro teste de resistência, coisa que Valentine não teria tempo de fazer. Provavelmente ele iria utilizar a taça em qualquer criança e usar os vinte por cento de sobreviventes para fazer seu exército e atacar a Clave.- Diz Dohko.

- Como você sabe que ele faria isso?- Pergunta Alec, tão horrorizado quanto Clary.

- Porque esse era o plano dele quando estava no Círculo.- Diz Dohko.- Ele dizia que era a única maneira de construir um tipo de força necessária para manter o mundo limpo.

- Mas isso é assassinato!- Diz Isabelle.

- Ele disse que era um mal necessário. Que nós tínhamos feito um mundo seguro para os humanos por mil anos, e agora era a vez de o reembolsar com seu sacrifício.

- Sacrificar seus filhos?- Milo estava revoltado.- Mas isso vai contra tudo que supomos ser! Proteger os indefesos, salvaguardar a humanidade.

- Valentine estava louco!- Dohko disse.- Brilhante, mas louco! Ele estava cego em matar demônios e Downworlders. Nada além de tornar o mundo puro. Ele teria sacrificado seu filho para isso e não entendia porque ninguém faria o mesmo.

- Valentine tinha um filho?- Pergunta Alec.

xXxXxXxXx

Mais confusão nesse capitulo! E como sempe, termino em uma parte emocionante! (apanha)

Esse Church é um charme não? Adoro o jeito Garfield dele!

Continuem acompanhando e review please! xD

bjnhos x3


	8. Chapter 8

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse, Seiya ia sofrer tanto...u.u Créditos ao tio Kurumada...**_

_**Créditos à Cassandra Clare.**_

oOoOoOo

**Dark Ookami: **Ohohohohohoho! Esse povo é estressado mesmo, não estranhe se eles tacarem fogo um no outro xDDDD Brincadeira xD

**Metal Ikarus: **Hoho! Thnxs a review! Ainda teremos muitos mistérios pela frente...u.u Saori entrou na história, mas logo ela vai mudar de vítima...u.u Acho que cozinhar não é um dos dotes da Isabelle xP Tadenha...

**Tenshi Aburame: **Sim! Saori é sinônimo de vaca! Ela entrou pra aprontar na fic XD Chruch é mesmo um fofo! Adoro ele!

**Luiza Carla Vicari: **Thnxs a review mocinha! Continue acompanhando!

oOoOoOo

_**Betado por Black Scorpio no Nyx**_

oOoOoOo

- Eu estava falando figurativamente.- Diz Dohko, limpando o suor da testa com um lenço de bolso, Clary viu que sua mão tremia ligeiramente.- Quando sua terra foi queimada, sua casa destruída, presumiu-se que a taça havia virado cinzas junto ao seu corpo e de sua esposa.

- Mas minha mãe viveu.- Disse Clary.- Ela não morreu naquele incêndio.

- E nem Valentine pelo visto.- Diz Dohko.- A Clave não ficará satisfeita de ter sido enganada, mais importante que isso, eles vão querer possuir a Taça e mais importante que isso ainda, eles não vão deixar Valentine possuir ela.

- Me parece que a primeira coisa que devemos fazer é encontrar a mãe de Clary, encontrando ela, saberemos onde está a Taça. Isso antes de Valentine.- A ideia pareceu ótima para Clary.

- Absolutamente não!- Diz Dohko, ele olhava para Milo como se ele tivesse proposto fazer malabarismos com nitrogênio em uma solução.

- Então o que vamos fazer?

- Nada. Vamos deixar esse assunto para os Caçadores de Sombras mais experientes.

- Eu sou experiente!- Diz Milo.

- Eu sei que você é experiente.- A voz de Dohko era calma, quase paternal.- Mas ainda assim é uma criança!

- Eu não sou uma criança.- Milo olhou para Dohko semi cerrando os olhos, seus longos cílios faziam sombras nos ossos angulares do rosto, se fosse outra pessoa soaria como uma timidez, mas para Milo, soava como uma ameaça.

- Dohko está certo!- Diz Alec. Ele era uma das únicas pessoas, pensou Clary, que olhava para Milo não com medo dele, mas com medo do que poderia acontecer com ele.- Valentine é perigoso.- Continuou ele.- Você pode ser um ótimo Caçador das Sombras, o melhor da sua idade. Mas Valentine já foi melhor, precisou de uma grande batalha para derrotá-lo.

- E isso porque ele não foi aparentemente derrotado.- Diz Isabelle examinando os dentes de seu garfo.

- Mas nós estamos aqui!- Diz Milo.- E em virtude do Acordo não há mais ninguém! Se não fizermos nada...

- Nós faremos.- Diz Dohko.- Irei mandar um recado para a Clave essa noite. Eles mandarão uma força Nephelin pela manhã, se eles precisarem. Você já fez o suficiente.

- Eu não gosto disso. - Milo acalmou-se, mas seu olhos estavam mais brilhantes.

- Você não tem que gostar.- Diz Alec.- Apenas cale a boca e não faça nada de estúpido.

- Mas e minha mãe? Ela não pode esperar por alguém da Clave!- Diz Clary.- Valentine tem ela agora mesmo! Minos e Aiacos disseram que eles podem até... Eles podem...- A voz de Clary sumiu, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, logo ninguém tinha coragem de cruzar os olhos com ela.

- Machucar ela.- Diz Shura.- Eles disseram que ela está inconsciente e que Valentine não está satisfeito com isso.

- Eu ficaria inconsciente por um bom tempo se fosse ela.- Diz Saori.

- Mas ela pode acordar a qualquer momento!- Diz ignorando Saori.- Eu pensei que a Clave protegia as pessoas, eles poderiam já ter mandado alguém aqui para procurá-la!

- Isso seria mais fácil.- Rebateu Alec.- Se nós tivéssemos ideia de onde procurar.

- Mas nós temos.- Diz Milo.

- Nós temos?- Clary olha para ele curiosa e ansiosa.- Onde?

-Aqui.- Milo inclinou para frente e tocou sua cabeça, na têmpora, um toque tão leve que Clary rubrou levemente.- Tudo que precisamos saber está trancado aí, debaixo desses lindos cachos vermelhos.

- Eu não acho que...- Clary tocou seu cabelo protetivamente.

- E o que você vai fazer?- Pergunta Shura.- Cortar a cabeça dela?

- Não seja estúpido.- Milo diz calmamente.- Os Irmãos do Silêncio podem ajudá-la a se lembrar.

- Você odeia os Irmãos do Silêncio.- Isabelle protesta.

- Eu não os odeio.- Diz Milo.- Eu tenho medo deles. É diferente.

- Eu pensei que eles eram bibliotecários como você tinha dito.- Diz Clary.

- E eles são bibliotecários.

- Aqueles devem ser os assassinos mal remunerados.- Sibilou Shura.

- Os Irmãos do Silêncio são arquivistas, mas seus poderes vão além disso.- Dohko interrompe, soando como se tivesse esgotado a paciência.- A fim de reforçar as suas mentes, eles optaram por utilizar runas poderosas em si mesmos. O poder dessas runas é tão grande que a utilização delas por eles...- Clary ouviu a voz de Alec em sua mente dizendo"Eles se mutilam a si mesmos".- Bem, eles deformam e alteram suas formas físicas. Eles não são guerreiros como os outros Caçadores das Sombras. Seus poderes não vem do corpo, mas da mente.

- Eles podem ler mentes?- Pergunta Clary.

- Entre outras coisas. São os mais temidos dentre os caçadores de demônios.

- Não sei.- Diz Shura.- Prefiro ter alguém bagunçando dentro da minha mente que cortando ela.

- Então você é um idiota maior do que parece!- Diz Milo cumprimentando ele com desprezo.

- Milo tem razão, eles são assustadores...- Diz Isabelle.

- Eles são muito poderosos.- Dohko aperta suas mãos na mesa.- Eles andam na escuridão e não falam, mas podem abrir uma fenda na mente de um homem, da mesma maneira que se abre uma fenda em um de nós, e deixar ele gritando sozinho no escuro, se é isso que eles desejam.

- E você quer me dar a eles?- Clary olha assustada para Milo.

- Eu quero que eles ajudem você.- Milo se inclinou na mesa, ficando tão próximo que ela podia ver bem o azul dos seus olhos.- Talvez não precisemos da Taça, a Clave que procure por ela. Mas o que está em sua mente pertence a você. Alguém escondeu segredos aí, segredos que você não pode saber, coisas importantes, talvez. Você não quer saber a verdade sobre sua vida?- Ele diz suavemente.

- Mas... Eu não quero ninguém dentro da minha cabeça...- Clary diz fracamente. Sabia que Milo tinha razão, mas não queria que seres que até os Caçadores das Sombras tinham medo mexendo em suas memórias.

- Eu vou com você.- Milo disse.- Vou ficar com você até eles terminarem isso.

- Mas...

- Deixem ela em paz!- Diz Shura se levantando.

- O que está fazendo ainda aqui, mundano?- Diz Alec, como se reparasse que ele estava ali apenas nesse momento.

- Alec tem razão, o Instituto é apenas para os Caçadores das Sombras e não para seus amigos!- Diz Milo.

- Eu mostro a saída para ele.- Diz Isabelle pegando ele pelo braço.

- Eu vou dormir...- Clary observa eles se afastarem, sabia que Shura queria que ela fosse junto com ele, mas ela achou melhor ficar no Instituto. Ela se levantou e caminhou pelo corredor, vendo ao longe duas silhuetas que ela imaginou ser Isabelle e Shura, sua visão começou a ficar turva, suas pernas pararam e ela se apoiou na parede, logo seu corpo escorregou até o chão e tudo ficou escuro...

oOo

"_Era toda em dourado e branco, as paredes eram altas e cintilavam como esmalte, o teto alto era claro e brilhante como diamante. Clary usava um vestido de veludo verde escuro e segurava um leque dourado. Seus cabelos torcidos em um laço que derramava cachos, fazia a cabeça dela se sentir estranhamente pesada toda vez que ela olhava para trás, usava pesados brincos de pedra nas orelhas._

_Ela vê Maia e Shura dançando mais à frente, novamente a amiga tinha os olhos amarelados, Shura vestia-se de preto como os Caçadores das Sombras, a cor destacava o branco de sua pele, estava muito bonito. Eles sorriam enquanto deslizavam pelo salão feito dançarinos profissionais._

_Clary caminhou para perto da fonte de taças de champanhe, no centro uma estátua de sereia com uma taça de prata derramando o líquido espumante em suas costas nuas, assim que passou por ela, as pessoas estavam enchendo suas taças na fonte._

_A sereia se virou sorrindo assim que Clary passou por ela, os dentes brancos e afiados como os dos vampiros._

_- Bem vinda a Cidade de Vidro. - Diz uma voz conhecida._

_Clary dançava com Milo, que estava vestido de branco, o material de sua camisa era semelhante a algodão fino, podendo ver suas marcas por baixo dela. Havia uma corrente de bronze no pescoço, seus olhos muito azuis e seus cabelos mais dourados que o normal. Ela pensou em como queria pintar seu retrato com o embotado em ouro como normalmente ela via em retratos de ícones russos._

_- Onde estão Shura e Maia?- Clary olhava em volta enquanto rodavam a fonte de champagne, perto da fonte Isabelle e Alec, ambos em azul real, estavam de mãos dadas como Hansel e Gretel._

_- Este lugar é para a vida.- As mãos de Milo estavam geladas._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso?- Clary estreita seu olhar sobre ele._

_Ele se inclinou para perto. Ela podia sentir seus lábios em sua orelha, eles não estavam frios._

_- Acorde Clary.- Ele disse.- Acorde. Acorde._

oOo

Clary sentou ereta na cama, o cabelo pregado na testa pelo suor frio, seus pulsos estavam seguros em um forte aperto, ela tentava se afastar, foi então que ela percebeu quem a impedia.

- Milo...

- Sim.- Ele estava sentado ao seu lado na cama.

Como ela havia chegado a uma cama? Ela não se lembrava... Ela passou as mãos nos cabelos, estavam desgrenhados, ela imaginou que estava com a cara sonolenta e os olhos inchados como em todas as manhãs.

- Me solta.- Ela diz tentando puxar seus punhos.

- Desculpe.- Milo escorregou as mãos para longe dela.- Você tentou me bater no segundo em que disse seu nome.

- Acho que estou um pouco nervosa... Me desculpe. - Clary olhou em volta, estava em um pequeno quarto decorado com madeira escura.

- Como eu vim parar aqui? Eu não me lembro... - Clary imaginou que era madrugada, ou um pouco depois, sua mochila estava em um canto do quarto.

- Eu a encontrei dormindo no chão do corredor.- Milo soou divertido.- Dohko me ajudou a te colocar na cama, achamos que um quarto seria mais confortável que a enfermaria.

- Uau. Não me lembro de nada... - Clary afasta alguns cachos desgrenhados para longe de seus olhos.- Que horas são afinal?

- Cinco da manhã.

- É bom ter um bom motivo para me acordar uma hora dessas!

- Porque? Estava tendo um bom sonho?

- Não me lembro... - Ela ainda ouvia a música tocando levemente e sentia a jóia fria em suas bochechas.

- Um dos Irmãos do Silêncio está aqui e Dohko pediu para vir te acordar.- Milo ficou de pé.- Na verdade, ele se ofereceu para te acordar sozinho, mas achei que sendo cinco da manhã, seria melhor você ver alguém mais atraente.

- Quer dizer você?

- Quem mais? – Milo sorri e Clary vira os olhos.

- Eu não concordo com isso, você sabe.- Rebateu ela.- Essa coisa dos Irmãos do Silêncio...

- Você quer ou não encontrar sua mãe? É só se encontrar com o Irmão Jeremiah, você pode até gostar dele. Ele tem um grande senso de humor, para alguém que nunca disse uma palavra.

Clary olhou para ele, depois de um tempo ela colocou as mãos no rosto.

- Sai, sai daqui para eu poder me trocar.

Assim que Milo saiu, ela colocou as pernas para fora da cama, apesar de ser madrugada, o calor úmido impregnava o quarto. Ela empurrou a janela fechada e se arrastou para o banheiro, precisava lavar o rosto e a boca, que tinha gosto de papel velho.

Cinco minutos depois ela deslizava os pés em seus tênis verdes, vestia agora um shorts com a barra rasgada e uma camiseta preta simples, ela desejou por um momento que suas pernas finas e branquelas se parecessem um pouco com as longas e esbeltas pernas de Isabelle. Depois de puxar o cabelo para trás e prendê-lo em um rabo de cavalo alto, ela foi se encontrar com Milo no corredor.

Church estava junto com o garoto, resmungando e circulando inquietamente.

- O que há com ele?- pergunta Clary.

- Os Irmãos do Silêncio o deixa nervoso.

- Parece que os Irmãos deixam todos nervosos...

Milo sorriu fracamente. Church viu eles seguirem pelo corredor, mas não os seguiu, as paredes de pedra da catedral ainda detinham algumas horas do frio da noite, os corredores eram escuros e frios.

Quando eles chegaram a biblioteca, Clary ficou surpresa ao ver que as luzes estavam desligadas, o local iluminado apenas pela luz que entrava da enorme janela abobada. Sentado atrás da mesa, Dohko com seu terno cinza e os cabelos iluminados pela lua, por um momento ela achou que ele estava sozinho e Milo havia ido fazer uma brincadeira com ela, mas logo ela viu algo sair da obscuridade, e ela percebeu que aquilo era um homem.

Era um homem alto vestindo um pesado manto que lhe cobria os pés, o capuz estava levantado, escondendo seu rosto, o manto era da cor do pergaminho e as intrincadas runas em torno da orla e das mangas pareciam ser tingidas a sangue seco. Os pêlos do braço e da nuca de Clary se arrepiaram.

- Este... - Disse Dohko.- É o Irmão Jeremiah, da Cidade do Silêncio.

O homem se aproximou de Clary, o manto se arrastando sobre seus pés, mas ela notou algo estranho, seus passos não tinham som, e até mesmo o manto que se movia era silencioso.

Um fantasma? Clary logo dispensou esse pensamento quando ele parou em frente a eles, havia um estranho, doce cheiro sobre ele, parecido com incenso e sangue, cheiro de algo vivo.

- E essa Irmão Jeremiah... - Diz Dohko se levantando.- É a garota sobre o qual eu escrevi, Clarissa Fray.

- Oi...- Ela disse assim que ele virou o rosto encapuzado em sua direção.

- Eu decidi que você estava certo, Milo.- Diz Dohko.

- Eu sempre estou certo.- Milo sorri.

- Eu mandei uma mensagem a Clave com os últimos acontecimentos. - Dohko diz ignorando o comentário de Milo.- As memórias de Clary são apenas dela, e cabe a ela a decisão de querer ou não a ajuda dos Irmãos do Silêncio.

Clary não disse nada, Madame Hilda havia dito que algo bloqueava sua mente, ela precisava saber... Mas só de ver aquela figura que mais parecia uma sombra negra de tão silenciosa, lhe dava arrepios... Irmão Jeremiah a observava, o rosto próximo, mas tudo que ela via era apenas escuridão debaixo do capuz.

_Essa é a filha de Jocelyn?_, diz uma voz em sua mente, Clary deu um passo para trás assustada, era como se ela tivesse pensado naquela voz, mas ela não o tinha.

- Sim.- Diz Dohko.- Mas o pai dela era um mundano. - Acrescenta.

_- Isso não importa, sangue de Nephelim é dominante._

- Porque você chama minha mãe de Jocelyn? Conhecia ela?- Clary procurava em vão algum sinal por baixo do capuz.

- Os Irmãos do Silêncio tem registros de todos da Clave.- Diz Dohko.- Um registro completo.

- Nem tão completo, ou eles saberiam que ela não havia morrido.- Diz Milo.

_- É provável que ela tinha a ajuda de um bruxo para seu sumiço. Nenhum Caçador das Sombras escapa facilmente da Clave._

Irmão Jeremiah não tinha emoção em sua voz, parecia não aprovar nem desaprovar as ações de Jocelyn.

- O que eu não consigo entender é porque Valentine acha que minha mãe tinha a Taça? Se ela teve tanto trabalho para desaparecer, porque ela ia levá-lo?

- É porque, ela sendo esposa de Valentine, sabia muito bem o que ele pretendia com a Taça, e uma vez que ela não confiava na Clave, achou melhor sumir com ela para que Valentine não terminasse seu plano. Se a Clave soubesse que sua mãe estava viva, com certeza a procurariam em primeiro lugar.

Clary imaginou sua mãe fugindo na escuridão com a Taça de ouro escondida no bolso de seu macacão.

- Ao que me parece.- Clary diz.- Ninguém que a Clave pensou estar morto, realmente estava morto, acho que eles deveriam usar registros odontológicos.

- Meu pai está morto.- Milo tinha uma ponta de raiva em sua voz.- Não preciso de registros odontológicos para saber.

- Eu não quis...- Clary se sentia um pouco mal.

_Isso é o suficiente._ Interrompe Irmão Jeremiah. _Há verdade o suficiente aqui, se você tiver paciência suficiente para escutar._

Com um gesto rápido, Irmão Jeremiah retirou o capuz, Clary segurou a vontade de gritar. A cabeça do homem era careca, branca e lisa como um ovo, havia covas no lugar dos olhos, seus lábios haviam sido costurados cruzados com linhas pretas, como em uma costura cirúrgica. Clary logo entendeu o que Isabelle quis dizer com mutilação.

_Os Irmãos do Silêncio nunca mentem. Se você quiser a verdade de mim, terá que dizer a verdade em troca._

- Também não sou uma mentirosa.- Clary levanta seu queixo.

_A mente não pode mentir..._ Jeremiah moveu-se em direção à Clary. _Sãos suas memórias que eu quero._

Clary segurou a respiração, o cheiro de sangue e tinta, adicionado à face bizarra do irmão Jeremiah a faziam entrar em pânico.

- Espera...- Ela se afasta.

- Clary...- Diz Dohko, seu tom de voz era suave.- É provável que tenha memórias enterradas ou reprimidas, memórias de quando você era muito pequena. Irmão Jeremiah pode ajudar a se lembrar delas, isso pode nos ajudar.

- Eu sei... Mas...

- Clary, não se preocupe.- Milo segura suas mãos.- Você não precisa fazer nada que não queira. Não é mesmo?- Ele se vira para Irmão Jeremiah, que concorda com um leve menear da cabeça.

- Tudo bem...- Clary respira fundo.- Eu vou fazer isso.

Irmão Jeremiah se moveu para mais perto dela, a falta de som fez um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

- Vai doer?- Clary perguntou, mas não obteve resposta.

Os dedos finos e longos do arquivista encostaram em suas têmporas, a pele era fina como papel de pergaminho e todo tatuado em runas, ela podia sentir o poder delas. Ela fechou os olhos antes que pudesse ver a cara de ansiedade de Dohko.

Tudo começou a girar, cores rodavam no interior de suas pálpebras, ela sentiu uma pressão puxando todo seu corpo para baixo, sentia como se fosse pressionada contra algo duro e inflexível, sendo lentamente esmagada. Ela ouviu a si mesma suspirar pesadamente, logo tudo ficou frio... Em flashs, ela viu prédios cinzentos sobre sua cabeça, as árvores brancas, sentiu os flocos congelados caindo sobre seu rosto.

- Já chega!- A voz de Milo cortou o inverno frio, os flocos de neve pararam, um súbito branco e Clary salta com os olhos abertos.

Pouco a pouco a visão da biblioteca voltou, os livros alinhados nas estantes altas, os rostos assustados de Milo e Dohko. Irmão Jeremiah ficou imóvel, um ídolo de cera, ela sentiu uma dor acentuada nas mãos e se deu conta das marcas vermelhas e pontuadas em sua pele, onde as unhas haviam cravado.

- Milo!- Repreende Dohko.

- Olhe para as mãos dela!- Diz Milo.

- Você está bem?- Dohko coloca a mão no ombro de Clary.

- Estou sim...- A pressão esmagadora havia sumido, agora ela sentia seus cabelos molhados de suor e a camiseta grudando nas costas como fita adesiva.

_Há um bloqueio em sua mente, suas memórias não podem ser alcançadas._

- Um bloqueio?- Pergunta Milo.- Você quer dizer que ela reprimiu suas memórias?

_Não. Quero dizer que há um bloqueio em sua mente consciente por um feitiço. Eu não posso fazer nada aqui, ela terá de ir até a Cidade de Osso ficar diante da Irmandade._

- Um feitiço?- Pergunta Clary.- Quem colocaria um feitiço em mim?

Ela olha para Milo que estava consideravelmente pálido, ele olhava para seu tutor.

- Não acho que seja necessário ela ir se não quiser...- Diz Milo.

- Não. Eu vou.- Diz Clary.- Eu preciso e quero saber quem fez isso comigo.- Ela precisava urgentemente de um lugar escuro e calmo para dormir.

- Tudo bem. Então eu vou com você.- Diz Milo.

Sair do Instituto era como estar entrando em uma lona úmida e quente. Apesar de ser meio da noite o ar era uma baforada quente.

- Eu ficaria mais tranqüila se Dohko viesse conosco...- Diz Clary.

- Eu não sou proteção suficiente para você?- pergunta Milo.

- Não é isso, apenas que ele me deixaria mais tranqüila.- Diz Clary.

Logo um estreito carro negro com vidros coloridos parou ao lado deles, o motor roncando barulhento, ele era longo, lustroso e baixo até o chão como uma limousine e com vidros curvados para fora.

Milo olhou para ela de soslaio, meio que rindo, Clary relaxou seu olhar, rasgando o glamour em volta do carro como um véu, lá estava a real forma. Parecia com a carruagem da Cinderela, mas ao invés de ser rosa, azul e dourado como um ovo de páscoa, era preto com suas janelas sombriamente pintadas. As rodas eram negras, o couro adornando tudo em preto, no metalizado preto banco do motorista estava Irmão Jeremiah, o rosto tampado pelo capuz cor de pergaminho, em suas mãos rédeas, do outro lado dois cavalos negros como fumaça e olhos vermelhos rosnavam batendo as patas no ar.

- Entre.- Diz Milo. Mas vendo que Clary se mantinha parada e boquiaberta, ele a puxou pelo braço, a empurrando pela porta semi aberta, a carruagem começou a se mover antes que ele fechasse a porta, Milo caiu sentado no banco de estofado lustroso.- A escolta para a Cidade de Osso não é pra se torcer o nariz.

- Eu não estava torcendo meu nariz! Estava apenas admirada, pensei que era um carro comum.

- Relaxa e aproveite o cheiro de carruagem nova.

Clary virou os olhos e olhou pela janela, ela pensou que a carruagem não teria chance nenhuma contra o tráfego de Manhattan, mas ela seguia rapidamente e silenciosamente em meio ao barulho dos outros carros. Um pouco a frente, um táxi amarelo bloqueava o caminho deles, Clary ficou tensa e preocupada com os cavalos, então os cavalos empinaram como se estivessem subindo em alguma coisa, ela esperou a carruagem se arrastar no chão, mas ao invés disso, ela deslizou silenciosamente por cima do táxi, logo ela sentiu o solavanco da descida, o taxista fumava olhando para algum lugar.

- Eu sabia que os taxistas de Nova York não prestavam atenção ao trânsito, mas isso é ridículo!- Diz Clary.

- Diz isso porque você pode ver através do glamour agora...- Milo deixou o final da frase perdurar entre eles.

- Eu só consigo ver através dele quando me concentro, e isso faz minha cabeça doer.

- É por causa do bloqueio mental.- Diz Milo.- Os Irmãos vão cuidar disso.

- Então o que?

- Então, você verá o mundo como ele é, infinito.- Milo dá um sorriso seco.

- Não cite Blake para mim!

- Eu não achei que você soubesse dele, não tem muita cara de quem lê poesia...- O sorriso dele fica menos seco.

- Eu sei por causa dos The Doors.

- O que é isso?- Pergunta Milo.

- Não acredito que você não conhece? Você não ouvem música, assim no seu trabalho?

- Talvez o ocasional coro do lamento dos malditos.

A carruagem dá outro solavanco, Clary se agarrou na borda de seu banco e eles rolaram para um ônibus M1 do centro, desse ponto ela podia ver os antigos prédios alinhados na avenida, esculpidos com gárgulas e cornijas ornamentais.

- Estava brincando. Meu pai me fez aprender a tocar um instrumento musical.- Diz Milo sem olhar para ela.

- Ele parece ter sido rigoroso.

- Não digo rigoroso, ele era indulgente comigo. Ele me ensinou tudo sobre armas de treinamento, demonologia, erudição arcana, línguas antigas. Ele me dava tudo o que eu pedia, cavalos, livros, armas e até mesmo uma águia.

Nenhum garoto que Clary conhecia pedia livros no Natal ou aniversário, na verdade não tinham nem interesse em ler nada que não fosse um gibi ou algo cheio de figuras.

- Porque você não disse a Dohko que conhecia os homens que conversavam com Luke? Que foram eles que mataram seu pai?

Milo olhou para suas mãos, eram bem cuidadas e de dedos longos, pareciam mais mãos de artista, não um guerreiro, o anel em seu dedo brilhou, Clary pensou que acharia feminino um homem de anel, mas não achou. O anel em si era diferente, de um material pesado, sólido, de um cinza queimado parecendo prata com estrelas esculpidas em volta da letra W.

- Porque se eu dissesse, ele saberia que eu iria querer matar Valentine sozinho.- Disse Milo.- Ele nunca permitiria.

- Você quer matar ele por vingança?

- Não, por justiça.- Milo fecha o punho.- Eu nunca soube quem matou meu pai, agora eu sei... Essa é minha chance de fazer isso certo.- Diz sem olhar para ela.

Eles passavam através do Astor Palace, evitando um bonde roxo da Universidade de Nova York. Pedestres transitavam esmagados pelo ar pesado, havia crianças desabrigadas reunidas debaixo de uma estátua de metal, caixinhas de papelão assinalavam pedidos de dinheiro apoiadas em frente a eles. Clary viu um casal, a garota tinha cerca da idade dela, a cabeça era raspada e estava apoiada em um rapaz com Dreadlocks e o rosto cheio de piercings, ele virou a cabeça quando a carruagem passou, como se pudesse ver eles, então ela viu os olhos dele, eram claros e sem pupila.

- Eu tinha dez anos.- Milo disse. Clary virou para olhá-lo, parecia que a cor sempre era drenada dele quando ele falava sobre seu pai.- Nós morávamos em um sobrado fora do país. Eu vi quando eles chegaram para falar com meu pai, ele pediu para eu me esconder e me escondi debaixo das escadas. Eles estavam com outros homens, Esquecidos, logo dominaram meu pai e cortaram sua garganta, o sangue escorreu e manchou meus sapatos. Eu fiquei apenas olhando, sem poder fazer nada, paralisado...

- Eu sinto muito, Milo.- Disse Clary depois de um tempo, havia levado alguns segundos para ela perceber que ele havia parado de falar, e outros para encontrar sua voz.

- Eu não entendo essa mania dos mundanos de se desculparem por algo que não fizeram.- Seus olhos cintilaram na escuridão.

- Não estou me desculpando. É uma maneira de enfatizar o sentimento de pesar, por você estar infeliz!.- Diz Clary.

- Não estou infeliz.- Diz Milo.- Infelicidade é para aqueles que não tem objetivos, eu tenho um objetivo!

- Você quer dizer, matar demônios, ou se vingar de seu pai?

- Ambos.

- Você acha que seu pai ficaria feliz se você matasse aqueles homens? Só por vingança?

- Um Caçador das Sombras que mata outro é pior que um demônio, e deve ser colocado abaixo como um.- Milo diz como se estivesse citando um livro.

- Todos os demônios são maus? Quero dizer, os vampiros, lobisomens são maus também?

- Os lobisomens, vampiros e bruxos são metade demônio, ainda mantêm a parte humana, mas os demônios não. Eles são totalmente maus, querem apenas destruir e sugar a vida de todo o lugar onde eles vã eram poucos demônios que ousavam vir para o mundo dos humanos, mas ultimamente há uma invasão em massa. Então mais e mais Caçadores das Sombras saem para a batalha e poucos voltam.

- Você faria mais Caçadores das Sombras se tivesse a Taça?- Pergunta Clary.

- Faria. - Responde Milo.- Mas não tenho a Taça. Muitos de nós morrem jovens e nossa raça está diminuindo.

- Vocês não...Uhhhh... - Clary procurava a palavra certa.- Reproduzem?

Milo caiu na gargalhada, fazendo a carruagem tombar para a direita por causa disso, ele se manteve no lugar, mas Clary caiu em cima do rapaz. Ele a segurou pelo ombro suavemente.

- Claro que nos reproduzimos.- Ele diz com um sorriso.- Adoramos fazer isso, aliás é uma das nossas coisas favoritas.

Clary se empurrou para longe de Milo com o rosto em brasa no meio da escuridão e se virou para a janela, eles estavam indo na direção de um portão de ferro forjado, entrelaçado por trepadeiras escuras.

- Aqui estamos.- Diz Milo.

As rodas da carruagem rolavam suave sobre o pavimento e virava para se sacudir nas pedras soltas. Clary vislumbrou as palavras no arco de ferro assim que passaram por ele: Cemitério de Mármore de Nova York.

xXxXxXxXx

Esse Irmão Jeremiah é a coisa mais bizarra não? Imagina os outros irmãos x.x Eu tenho medo deles...T-T

Thnxs à todos que estão lendo e não esqueçam as reivews! Façam uma gata de rua feliz!

bjnhos x3


	9. Chapter 9

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse, Seiya ia sofrer tanto...u.u Créditos ao tio Kurumada...**_

_**Créditos à Cassandra Clare.**_

oOoOoOo

**Tenshi Aburame: **Siiiim! Os Irmãos do Silêncio são super bizarros x.x Eu é que não queria ver eles T-T Pobre Clary... Bom, a Maia aparecerá mais para frente xD Ela é surpresa xDDD (apanha)

**Luiza Carla Vicari: **Thnxs a review mocinha! Sim, teremos romance, mas mais para frente! E muitas supresas!

**Metal Ikarus: **As tiradas do Milo são ótimas não? Ele é muito narciso xDDDD Os Irmãos do Silêncio serão revelados nesse capítulo! Você ainda verá muitas surpresas incluindo a Clary e o Milo!

**Margarida: **Minha flor linda! Saudades das suas reviews! mas entendo que esteja ocupada, como disse, não é qualquer u mque vagaba com oeu xDDD(só quando o filhote dorme) xD Hahahaha! nada contra os nerds nem contra quem usa camiseta de banda, existem mil tipos de nerds pelo mundo e um dos piores vivem aqui no Japão, xDDD Shura é um otaku nerd, fashion xDDD

oOoOoOo

**Betado por Black Scorpio no Nyx, thnxs linda!**

oOoOoOo

- Estamos em um cemitério? Mas eles pararam de enterrar pessoas em Manhattan há séculos porque não cabiam mais pessoas, certo?- Pergunta Clary enquanto eles se moviam por um estreito beco com paredes altas de ambos os lados.

- Mas a Cidade de Osso tem estado aqui há mais tempo do que isso.- A carruagem finalmente parou.

Clary se levantou enquanto Milo esticava o braço para fora da janela, estava apenas abrindo a porta do lado dela, o braço dele era levemente musculoso e com finos pelos dourados como pólen.

- Você não teve escolha não é?- perguntou Clary.- Sobre ser um Caçador das Sombras.

- Não.- Responde Milo.

A porta bateu aberta, a carruagem havia parado em frente a uma vasta praça cercada por musguentos muros de mármore.

- E mesmo que tivesse uma escolha, ainda optaria por ser Caçador das Sombras.

- Porque?

- Porque? - Milo ergue uma sobrancelha, fazendo Clary sentir ciúmes, ela sempre quis conseguir fazer isso.- Porque é nisso que sou bom.

Milo pulou para fora da carruagem, Clary escorregou de seu acento e se pendurou na porta com as pernas balançando e se soltou, até o chão era uma boa altura, o impacto fez os pés dela doerem, mas ela não caiu.

- Eu devia ter te ajudado a descer...- Diz Milo.

- Não precisava.- Ela diz piscando.

Irmão Jeremiah desceu de seu poleiro atrás dos cavalos, um silencioso cair de manto. Ele não projetava sombra abaixo de si, na grama endurecida.

_Venham. _Ele deslizou para longe das luzes da Segunda Avenida, indo para o meio escuro da praça, era claro que esperava que Milo e Clary o seguissem.

A grama estava seca e estalante sob os pés, os muros de mármore eram perolados e havia nomes e datas esculpidos nele, demorou um tempo até Clary perceber que se tratava de marcas de sepulcro, um arrepio passou por ela. Onde estavam os corpos? Enterrados nas paredes na posição vertical? Absorta, ela havia esquecido de olhar por onde andava, logo trombou em algo a sua frente, Clary acabou soltando um grito.

- Não grite desse jeito! Vai acordar os mortos!- Diz Milo.

- Mas porque paramos de repente?

Milo apontou para frente, onde Irmão Jeremiah que havia chegado em uma estátua um pouco mais alta que ele. Era de mármore com a base cheia de musgos, um anjo belo e triste segurando uma taça ornamentada com jóias, havia uma data na base: 1234, junto a uma inscrição em torno dela: Nephilim: facilis descensus averni.

- Isso significa a Taça Mortal?- Pergunta Clary.

- Sim, e na base está escrito o lema Dops Caçadores das Sombras.

- E o que significa?

- Significa: Os Caçadores de Sombras ficam melhores de preto do que as viúvas de seus inimigos desde 1234.- O sorriso branco de Milo era um flash na escuridão.

- Milo...- Clary olha feio para ele.

_Significa_, disse Jeremiah, _a descida ao inferno é fácil._

- Bonito e jovial...- Disse Clary sentindo um arrepio na espinha apesar do calor.

- Essa é uma piada dos Irmãos do Silêncio.- Diz Milo.

Irmão Jeremiah havia tirado sua estela de algum bolso interno de seu manto, ele traçou linhas de uma runa na base da estátua, a boca do anjo se moveu em um grito mudo e abriu um buraco negro aos pés de Irmão Jeremiah como uma sepultura.

Clary se aproximou do buraco lentamente, um conjunto de escadas de granito gastas pelo tempo de uso levavam a escuridão, haviam tochas ao longo dos degraus em intervalos ofuscando um verde quente e um azul gelado, o inferior das escadas estava perdida na escuridão.

- Vamos.- Diz Milo logo que começou a descer as escadas, como se estivesse acostumado com aquilo, parecia impaciente.

Clary tinha colocado seu pé no primeiro degrau quando sentiu algo gelado em seu punho, ela virou se assustada, os dedos frios e brancos de Irmão Jeremiah cavando a pele, ela podia ver o brilho ósseo de seu cicatrizado rosto abaixo da ponta de seu capuz.

_Não tema._ Disse a voz dentro de sua cabeça. _Isso levaria menos que um simples choro humano para despertar os mortos._

Quando a mão soltou seu braço, Clary deslizou rapidamente para perto de Milo que havia pegado uma das tochas esverdeadas.

- Você está bem? - Pergunta.

Clary concordou, não confiando plenamente em si, as escadas terminavam em um raso desembarcadouro, à frente deles esticava um túnel, longo escuro e sulcado com encurvadas raízes de árvores.

- É tão escuro aqui...- Balbucia Clary vendo uma luz azulada no fim do túnel.

- Você quer que eu segure sua mão?

- Não precisa falar com superioridade comigo!- Clary emburrou como uma criança e colocou ambas as mãos em suas costas.

- Dificilmente poderia falar abaixo de você, é muito pequena.- Milo diz passando por ela, a tocha chuviscando faíscas enquanto ele se movia.- Não precisa fazer cerimônias Irmão Jeremiah, vá na frente que nós te seguimos.

Clary pulou, ainda não estava acostumada com os movimentos silenciosos do arquivista. Ele se moveu de onde estava, atrás dela e liderou túnel a dentro, depois de um tempo, Clary o seguiu, dando um tapa na mão estendida de Milo quando passou por ele.

A primeira coisa que Clary viu da Cidade do Silêncio foi a fileira de arcos de mármore que subiam e desciam desaparecendo ao fundo com ordenadas árvores em um pomar. O mármore em si era puro, de um pálido marfim, duro e parecendo polido, inseridos em locais com estreitas faixas de ônix, jade e jaspe. Clary percebeu que o chão estava enfeitado com as mesmas runas que às vezes decorava a pele de Milo, com padrões de linhas, círculos e espirais trançados.

Quando os três passaram pelo primeiro bloco, algo assomou acima e do lado esquerdo dela, um bloco de pedra branca, macia e quadrada, que lembrou Clary das casinhas de boneca, só que em tamanho gigante, onde se podia ficar em pé dentro dela.

- É um mausoléu.- Diz Milo dirigindo a luz da tocha naquela direção, Clary pôde ver runas inscritas na porta, trancada com parafusos..- Enterramos nossos mortos aqui.

- Todos eles?- Perguntou Clary, meio que esperando por Milo responder que seu pai também estava ali, mas ele virou a cabeça para longe do alcance de sua voz. Clary apressou os passos, não queria ficar a sós com Irmão Jeremiah naquele lugar assustador.- Pensei que isso fosse uma biblioteca.

_Existem vários níveis na Cidade do Silêncio, minha criança. Aqueles que morrem em batalha são cremados e seu sangue e ossos usados para fazer esses mármores, eles são em si uma forte proteção contra o mau. Mesmo depois da morte, a Clave serve a causa._

Que exaustivo, pensou Clary, lutar a vida toda e mesmo depois da morte não ter sossego. Enquanto caminhavam, os blocos brancos foram aumentando nos dois lados da parede, ela compreendeu porque ali era chamado de Cidade do Silêncio, os únicos moradores eram os Irmãos mudos e os mortos ali guardados...

Eles haviam chegado a outro nível de escada que desciam para outra luz fraca, Milo iluminou as paredes do lugar.

- Estamos indo para o segundo nível, é onde ficam os arquivos e a sala do conselho, se isso te tranqüiliza.

- E onde estão os alojamentos?- Clary perguntou em parte por educação, e em outra por curiosidade.- Onde eles dormem?

_Dormir..._

O silêncio perdurou na escuridão.

- Você tinha que perguntar?- Riu Milo.

Ao pé da escada havia outro túnel que se ampliava em um pavilhão amplo e quadrado, cada canto do qual era entalhado com um pináculo de queimavam em longos suportes de ônix, no centro da sala uma longa mesa de basalto preto com nervuras brancas.

Por trás da mesa, pendurada na parede, uma enorme espada de prata, o cabo era esculpido em forma de uma asa estendida. Sentados à mesa uma fila de Irmãos do Silêncio vestidos com o mesmo manto cor de pergaminho de Irmão Jeremiah.

_Nós chegamos Clarissa. Fique a frente do Conselho._

Clary olhou para Milo que parecia confuso, Irmão Jeremiah deve ter falado apenas em sua cabeça. Ela olhou por cima da mesa, para a fila de figuras silenciosas vestidos em seus pesados robes. Quadrados alternavam o piso do salão, bronze dourado e um vermelho escuro, em frente à mesa, um grande quadrado de mármore preto entalhado com inúmeras estrelas prateadas.

Clary caminhou até o quadrado preto, como se ela estivesse em frente a um grupo de fuzilamento.

- Tudo bem... E agora?- Pergunta Clary.

Os Irmãos fizeram um ruído, algo que fez Clary ficar arrepiada, um misto de gemido e suspiro. Em uníssono, eles se levantaram e puxaram os capuzes para trás, revelando rostos cheios de cicatrizes e as covas de seus olhos vazios.

Clary já tinha visto o rosto de Irmão Jeremiah, mas ao ver tantos outros iguais, o estômago dela deu um nó. Foi como olhar para uma fila de caveiras como uma daquelas xilogravuras medievais, onde os esqueletos dançavam e pulavam em meio a corpos mortos. As bocas costuradas pareciam sorrir para ela.

_O Conselho saúda você, Clarissa Fray._

Ao invés de uma voz, ela ouviu várias, algumas baixas e ásperas, algumas suaves e monótonas, mas todas exigentes e insistentes, empurrando a frágil barreira de sua mente.

- Pare!- Clary deu passos para trás, As vozes de sua cabeça pararam como uma gravação cortada.- Vocês podem entrar na minha mente, mas apenas quando eu estiver preparada.

_Se não quiser nossa ajuda, não há necessidade para isso. Mas foram vocês que pediram nossa assistência, depois de tudo._

- Vocês querem saber o que há na minha mente, assim como eu.- Disse Clary.- Mas nem por isso há necessidade de não serem cuidadosos!

_Isso é reconhecidamente, um interessante quebra-cabeças. _O Irmão que estava sentado na cadeira central se inclinou para frente, colocando seus finos dedos esqueléticos em baixo de seu queixo. _Mas não há necessidade do uso da força, se você não resistir._

Clary rangeu os dentes, queria expulsar aquelas vozes intrusas de sua mente, as vozes que estavam tão perto de violar os seus mais íntimos pensamentos...

Mas se ela não permitisse que eles entrassem em sua mente, Clary nunca saberia o que fizeram com ela, essa era chance. Uma vez que alguém já havia violado sua mente.

- Vá em frente. - Clary fecha seus olhos.

_Declare seu nome para o Conselho. _O primeiro contato veio em um sussurro, delicado como um roçar de uma folha.

"_Clarissa Fray._"

_Quem é você?_. Uma segunda voz se juntou a primeira.

"_Eu sou Clary. Minha mãe é Jocelyn Fray, moro na Berkeley Place 807, no Brooklin, tenho 15 anos e meu pai é..._"

Sua mente parecia acertar ela mesma, como um elástico, Clary cambaleou em um silencioso turbilhão de imagens expressas no interior de suas pálpebras fechadas. Sua mãe se apressando em uma noite, a rua escura entre pilhas de neve suja.

Agora as imagens estavam mais rápidas, como naqueles livros com desenhos que se movem ao folhear as páginas.

Clary estava no topo de uma escada elevada, olhando para baixo, no estreito corredor, lá estava Luke com sua mala verde, Jocelyn agitava a cabeça dela.

- Porque agora Shion? Pensei que estivesse morto...

Clary piscou, Luke parecia um estranho, barbudo e seus cabelos desgrenhados, ramificações desciam para tampar sua visão. Agora ela estava em um parque, pequenas fadas verdes zumbiam em cima de uma flor vermelha. Ela agarrou uma em deleite, sua mãe a segurou no colo com um grito de terror. Depois estavam andando na neve novamente, Jocelyn apressadamente meio que puxava, meio que empurrava Clary em meio a bancos de neve segurando um guarda chuva. Um portal de granito surgiu para compensar a brancura da neve, logo ela estava de pé em um local que cheirava a ferro e neve derretida. Alguém ergue seu queixo com o dedo e ela olhou para cima, viu uma fileira de palavras pairando na parede, duas delas saltaram para ela, queimando seus olhos: MAGNUS BANE.

Uma súbita dor atingiu seu braço direito, ela gritou enquanto as imagens caíam e ela girava para cima, rompendo a superfície da consciência igual a um mergulhador rompendo uma onda. Havia algo frio pressionando sua bochecha.

Quando ela abriu os olhos viu estrelas, piscou duas vezes até perceber que estava deitada no chão de mármore, seus joelhos dobrados na altura do peito, ela tentou se mover, mas sentiu uma dor quente subindo pelo braço.

Ela delicadamente sentou, a pele de seu cotovelo esquerdo estava descascado e sangrando, ela devia ter batido quando caiu, havia sangue em sua camiseta. Ao seu lado Milo a olhava imóvel, mas tenso ao redor da boca.

Magnus Bane...

Aquelas palavras significavam alguma coisa, mas Clary não sabia o que, antes que pudesse questionar em voz alta, Irmão Jeremiah interrompeu ela.

_O bloqueio em sua mente é mais forte do que havíamos previsto. Apenas a pessoa que o colocou pode removê-la, se tentássemos, você poderia morrer._

- Mas eu não sei quem o colocou! Se soubesse, não teria vindo aqui.- Diz Clary se pondo de pé e segurando o braço ferido.

_A resposta está tecida no filamento de seus pensamentos. Em seu sonho acordado você viu escrito. _Diz Irmão Jeremiah.

- Magnus Bane... Mas isso não faz sentido!- Diz Clary.

_É o suficiente._ Irmão Jeremiah se pôs de pé, como se isso fosse um sinal, os outros Irmãos se levantaram ao lado dele e viraram o rosto em direção à Milo, como um gesto de reconhecimento silencioso, em seguida sumiram entre os pilares em uma fila. Apenas Irmão Jeremiah permaneceu, assistindo impassivamente Milo se apressar para ver Clary.

- Seu braço está bem? Deixe me ver.- Milo exigiu puxando o pulso dela.

- Ouch! Tudo bem. Não faça isso, você está deixando ele pior.- Diz Clary tentando puxar de volta.

Ele virou seu braço para cima delicadamente, mais gentilmente do que ela imaginou que ele seria capaz. Ele colocou o lábio inferior entre os dentes e assobiou, ela viu o sangue tampando seu braço do cotovelo até o punho, ele virou o rosto, odiava a visão de sangue. O braço estava rígido, latejante e doloroso.

- É agora que você rasga um pedaço da camisa e amarra em meu machucado? - Pergunta Clary.

- Se você queria que eu rasgasse minha roupa era só pedir.- Milo diz puxando a estela de seu bolso.- Seria menos dolorido.

Lembrando da sensação de ardor quando a estela tocou seu punho da primeira vez, ela se encolheu, mas a única coisa que sentiu dessa vez foi um vago calor.

- Aí está- Diz Milo endireitando o braço dela. Clary moveu o braço impressionada, o sangue ainda estava lá, mas a dor e a rigidez haviam sumido.- E da próxima vez que você quiser se machucar para chamar minha atenção, lembre-se que palavras gentis ajudam.

- Vou tentar me lembrar disso. - Os lábios de Clary se movem para um sorriso.- Obrigada.

- Irmão Jeremiah.- Milo guardou a estela em seu bolso sem se dar o trabalho de virar para Clary, mas ela pensou ter visto uma sensação de gratificação acertar seus ombros.- Você esteve quieto esse tempo todo, talvez tenha algum pensamento para compartilhar conosco.

_Estou encarregado de conduzi-los pela Cidade do Silêncio. _Foi tudo que o arquivista disse. Clary se perguntou se foi imaginação sua ou se havia um tom ligeiramente insultado em sua "voz".

- Nós podemos achar a saída por nós mesmos.- Disse Milo.- Tenho certeza que era por aqui...

_As maravilhas da Cidade do Silêncio não são para os olhos dos não experientes. _Irmão Jeremiah virou as cotas com um farfalhar silencioso de suas vestes. _Por aqui._

Quando eles emergiram para a superfície, Clary tomou profundas respirações do ar da manhã, a cidade rescendia ao cheiro de poluição, sujeira e humanidade.

- Vai chover.- Diz Milo olhando para os lados cuidadosamente.

Ele tinha razão, as nuvens cinzentas se moviam rapidamente pelo céu.

- Nós vamos tomar a carruagem de volta para o Instituto?- Pergunta Clary.

Irmão Jeremiah estava parado como uma estátua, a carruagem negra parada como uma sombra perto do arco de entrada.

- De jeito nenhum!- Diz Milo.- Eu odeio essas coisas, vamos de táxi!

oOoOoOo

Milo inclinou-se para frente e deu batidas no vidro que separava o taxista do passageiro.

- Vire à esquerda. Esquerda! Eu disse para tomar a Broadway, seu cérebro morto idiota!- Disse irritado.

O taxista respondeu com vibrações no volante tão difíceis para esquerda que Clary foi jogada contra Milo.

- Porque estamos indo para Broadway, afinal?

- Estou com fome! Não há nada em casa a não ser sobra do chinês de ontem!- Diz Milo pegando seu celular.- Alec! Acorda!- Clary ouviu um zumbido irritado do outro lado da linha.- Nos encontre no Taki! Café da manhã! Sim, você me ouviu, café da manhã! Como? São alguns quarteirões daí!

Ele desligou o celular e o enfiou em um dos seus inúmeros bolsos enquanto eram empurrados para o meio fio. Assim que o táxi parou, Milo entregou um punhado de notas amassadas ao motorista e puxou Clary para fora.

- Bem vindo ao maior restaurante de nova York!- Milo diz se espreguiçando como um gato.

Não parecia muito... Um baixo prédio de tijolos que arqueava no meio como um suflê arruinado. O letreiro neon perdurava de um lado estalando, havia dois homens altos de capuz pardos na porta estreita, não havia janelas.

- Isso parece mais uma prisão.- Clary olha torto.

- Mas se isso fosse uma prisão, você poderia pedir um espaguete fradiavolo que faria você lamber os dedos? Eu acho que não.- Milo diz apontando para o prédio.

- Mas eu não preciso de um espaguete! Eu preciso saber o que é um Magnus Bane!

- Não é um o que. É um quem?- Diz Milo.- É um nome.

- Você sabe quem é ele?

- Um bruxo.- Diz Milo com a voz mais moderada.- Apenas um bruxo poderia colocar um bloqueio mental em você, ou um dos Irmãos do Silêncio, mas obviamente não foi um deles.

- Você ouviu falar desse bruxo?- Exigiu Clary.

- O nome soa familiar...

- Ei!- Diz Alec. Parecia que ele tinha rolado da cama e colocado um jeans por cima do pijama, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados em torno da cabeça. Ele se aproximou de Milo, ignorando Clary como de costume.- Izzy logo estará aqui, ela vai trazer o mundano.

- Shura? De onde ele veio?

- Ele foi a primeira coisa que apareceu no Instituto, insistiu para ver Clary, o amor é lindo.- Alec diz com a voz zombeteira e Clary queria chutar ele.- Mas afinal, vamos ficar aqui enrolando ou entrar? Estou morrendo de fome!

- Eu também!- Diz Milo.- Poderia realmente comer um prato cheio de rabo de rato frito!

- Comer o que?- Clary pensou ter ouvido mau.

- Relaxa, é só um café da manhã.

Eles foram em direção ao homem parado em frente à porta, de perto, Clary pôde ver o rosto dele por baixo do chapéu de abas, tinha a pele vermelha e tinha dentes pontiagudos e amarelados, os dedos das mãos quadradas terminando com unhas azuis empretecidas, Clary endureceu enquanto Alec e Milo pareceram tranqüilos, eles disseram algo para o homem que deu passagem a eles.

- O que era aquilo?- Pergunta Clary assim que entram no estabelecimento.

- Você quer dizer Clancy?- Pergunta Milo olhando a iluminação local. O interior era agradável, apesar da falta de janelas, aconchegantes cabines estavam aninhadas uma ao lado das outras com estofados coloridos. Adoravelmente não combinando, louças de barro enfileiradas no balcão onde estava uma garota loira em um avental rosa e branco, atrás do caixa, um homem de barba branca contava o dinheiro, gesticulando para que eles sentassem onde quisessem.

- O Clancy ajuda manter longe pessoas indesejáveis.- Diz Milo caminhando para uma das cabines.

- Ele é um demônio?- Ela perguntou. Vários freqüentadores se viraram para olhá-la, um garoto com dreads pontudos azuis estava sentado na frente de uma garota indígena com asas douradas brotando como neblina de suas costas, o garoto fechou a cara.

- Não. Ele não é um demônio.- Milo deslizou para uma das cabines, Clary pensou em sentar ao lado dele, mas Alec já estava lá, ela se sentou no outro lado da cabine, de frente a eles, seu braço ainda doía um pouco apesar da ajuda de Milo, ela se sentia tonta e leve, como se os Irmãos do Silêncio tivessem entrado dentro dela e a escavado, tirando tudo para fora.- Ele é um Ifrit.- Milo explica.- São um tipo de bruxos que não podem soltar magia, o lado demônio é mais forte neles.

- Pobres bastardos.- Diz Alec pegando seu menu.

Clary faz o mesmo e pega o seu. Gafanhotos ao mel era o prato especial do dia, assim como várias carnes cruas, peixes crus e um sanduíche de asas de morcego tostadas, ela vira para a página de bebida, onde havia uma variedade de sangue animal, denominados como tipo A, tipo O e tipo B negativo.

- Quem come peixe cru inteiro?- Clary pergunta em voz alta.

- Os Kelpies, talvez os Selkies e possivelmente os nixies.- Diz Alec.

- Não peça nenhuma comida de fada.- Diz Milo sem tirar os olhos do menu.- Elas tendem a deixar os humanos loucos. Em um minuto você está mastigando uma ameixa de fada e no outro está correndo nu pela Avenida Maddison com galhos na cabeça.- Não... - Acrescentou Milo. - Que isso tenha acontecido uma vez comigo, caso esteja pensando.

- Você se lembra... - Alec começou uma história contendo muitos nomes que Clary simplesmente não se deu ao trabalho de acompanhar. Ela olhou para ambos, a maneira como Alec olhava e falava enquanto cutucava seu copo de água com a unha, era visível que Milo não prestava muita atenção, apenas respondia algumas vezes automaticamente. Alec se destacava claramente na cena, Clary se imaginou desenhando eles, Milo meio embaçado enquanto Alec teria destaque em cores claras e suaves.

- Nós nunca teremos um café?- Milo diz vendo a garçonete passar, cortando Alec no meio da frase.

- Para que todas essas carnes cruas?- Pergunta Clary indicando a terceira página do menu.

- Lobisomens.- Responde Milo.- Se bem que eu gosto de um bife meio sangrento as vezes. Comida humana está na parte de trás.- Milo vira o menu.

- Eles tem smoothie(um tipo de Milk shake) aqui?- Diz Clary vendo maravilhada a seleção de comidas normais.

- Eles tem esse smoothie de damasco e ameixa, com mel de flor selvagem que é divino!- Diz Isabelle que havia acabado de chegar com Shura, ela senta ao lado de Clary a empurrando para a parede, Shura senta ao lado de Isabelle.- Você deveria experimentar um.

Clary não sabia se ela tinha dito isso para ela ou Shura, então ela decidiu ver mais do menu.

- E aí, novidades da Cidade de Osso? Descobriram algo na cabeça de Clary?- Isabelle pergunta olhando seu menu.

- Conseguimos um nome.- Diz Milo.- Magnus... Ai!

- Cala a boca!- Alec tinha dado uma dolorosa cotovelada em suas costelas.

- Não precisa de violência!- Reclama Milo.

- Aqui está rodeado de Downworlders!- Alec sussurra.- Pensei que você quisesse manter a investigação em segredo.

- Investigação?- Isabelle gargalha.- Agora somos detetives? Acho que deveríamos ter codinomes.

- Acho uma ótima ideia! Eu posso ser o Barão Hotschaft Von Hugentein!- Diz Milo animado.

Alec cuspiu água de volta ao seu copo, nesse momento a garçonete se aproximou para pegar os pedidos, de perto ela era uma linda garota loira, mas seus olhos eram estranhos, totalmente azuis, sem nenhuma parte em branco ou pupila.

- O que vão querer?- Ela pergunta com um sorriso branco e pontiagudo.

- O de sempre.- Milo sorriu, recebendo um sorriso de volta da garçonete.

- Eu também.- Diz Alec.

- Eu vou querer um smoothie de frutas.- Diz Isabelle.

- Café e um sanduíche natural.- Pede Shura.

- Eu vou querer...- Clary pensa um pouco.- Um copo de café grande e panquecas de coco.-A garçonete piscou um olho azul e partiu em disparada para a cozinha.

- Ela é uma Ifrit?- Pergunta Clary.

- A Kaelie? Não. Part-fey, eu acho.- Diz Milo.

- Mas ela tem olhos de nixie.- Diz Isabelle.

- Vocês realmente não sabem o que ela é, não é?- Pergunta Shura.

- Eu respeito a privacidade dela.- Diz Milo.- Hey Alec, dá licença para eu me ausentar por uns minutos.- Diz dando tapas no ombro de Alec.

Alec o fuzila com o olhar e resmunga dando passagem para Milo que foi até Kaelie que estava inclinada falando com o cozinheiro, ela viu apenas o longo chapéu branco com orelhas pontudas e peludas que apareciam pelos buracos feito em cada lado do chapéu.

Milo passou o braço em volta do pescoço da garçonete que se aconchegou nele, eles cochichavam e riam baixinho.

- Ele realmente não devia incomodar a garçonete com perguntas pessoais.- Isabelle vira os olhos.

- Você não acha que ele faria isso, acha? Quero dizer, ele gosta dela.- Pergunta Alec.

- Ela é uma Downworlder.- Isabelle diz como se explicasse tudo.

- Eu não entendi.- Diz Clary.

- Entendeu o que?- Pergunta Isabelle.

- Toda essa coisa de Downworlders. Você não os caçam porque não são exatamente demônios, mas eles não são exatamente pessoas. Mas vampiros matam e bebem sangue.

- Apenas os vampiros nocivos bebem sangue humano vindo de uma pessoa viva.- Diz Alec.- Esses nós temos permissão para caçar.

- E lobisomens são o que? Apenas filhotes que cresceram demais?

- Eles matam demônios.- Diz Isabelle.- Se eles não nos incomodam, não incomodamos eles.

Como as aranhas, Clary pensou, muitas pessoas as deixam vivas porque elas matam mosquitos.

- Então eles são bons o suficiente para deixarem eles viverem, bons o suficiente para deixar eles fazerem a comida para vocês, bons o suficiente para flertar. Mas não são realmente bons, quero dizer, como pessoas?

Alec e Isabelle se olham como se Clary estivesse dizendo algo na língua Urdu.

- Não como pessoas.- Disse Alec.

- Melhor que os mundanos?- Pergunta Shura.

- Não. Nós podemos transformar um mundano em um Caçador das Sombras, nós viemos dos mundanos, mas não podemos transformar um Downworlder em um da Clave. Eles não suportam as runas. - Diz Isabelle.

- Então eles são fracos?- Pergunta Clary.

- Eu não diria isso.- Milo senta ao lado de Alec, tinha o cabelo bagunçado e uma marca de batom na bochecha.- Pelo menos não como um peri, um djin ou um ifrit. Ou seja lá o que você andou ouvindo.- Ele sorriu quando Kaelie apareceu distribuindo a comida.

A panqueca parecia maravilhosa aos olhos de Clary, um saboroso aroma de coco, marrom dourado encharcado de mel. Ela deu uma mordida enquanto Kaelie se afastava no alto de seus sapatos.

Estavam maravilhosas!

- Eu disse que era o melhor restaurante de Manhattan!- Diz Milo comendo uma batata frita.

- Mmmf!- Alec diz com a boca cheia.

- Certo.- Milo olha para Clary.- Podemos nem sempre gostar de Downworlders, mas muitos deles também não gostam de nós. Uns cem anos de Acordo não parece acabar com um milhão de anos de hostilidade.

- Tenho certeza de que ela não sabe sobre os Acordos, Milo.- Diz Isabelle.

- Na verdade não sei mesmo...- Diz Clary.

- Eu não sei...- Diz Shura.

- Ninguém quer saber se você sabe ou não.- Diz Milo comendo outra batata.

- Eu gosto da companhia de certos Downworlders, mas realmente não somos convidados para as mesmas festas.

- Espere.- Isabelle fica ereta.- Qual é o nome do bruxo que estava mente da Clary?

- Ah! Eu não havia dito... É Magnus Bane.

- Não pode ser... mas eu tenho quase certeza...- Isabelle procura algo em sua bolsa.- Aqui!- Diz balançando um papel azul escuro entre os dedos.

- É um convite para uma festa, em algum lugar do Brooklin.- Diz Alec verificando o papel.- Eu odeio o Brooklin.

- Onde você conseguiu isso?- Milo olha para o papel.

- Com aquele kelpie na escola. Ele disse que seria o máximo e tinha um monte dele.

- O que é isso?- Pergunta Clary impaciente.

Milo gira o convite ao redor para que todos pudessem ver, era um papel fino de um azul escuro como o céu a noite, as letras pareciam teias de aranha prata. Ele anunciava uma reunião na casa de Magnus, o Magnífico Bruxo, e prometia aos participantes "uma noite de delícias extasiadas além de suas imaginações."

- Magnus...- Disse Shura - Como Magnus Bane.

- Duvido que existam muitos Magnus Banes por aí.- Disse Milo.

- Então nós vamos a festa?- Alec piscou, perguntando para ninguém em particular.

- Nós não temos nada para fazer mesmo... - Diz Milo estudando as finas linhas da carta.- Aqui está escrito que ele é alto bruxo do Brooklin. Estou curioso para saber o que um bruxo tão famoso faz na cabeça de Clary.

xXxXxXxXx

Nyoooooh! Assustadores não x.x Os Irmãos do Silêncio são tenebrosos, mas são do bem!

Agora eles tem uma pista, Magnus Bane... O que será que vai acontecer? Muita confusão é claro! Continuem acompanhando e deixem reviews para uma gata de rua feliz!

Ah sim! Minha imooto, Dark-Ookami quer escrever fics diferentes, desafios, quem quiser desafiá-la fale comigo! É que ela quase naõ conhece pessoas aqui(eu tbm não xD), mas acho que o pessoal que lê aqui adorariam desafiá-la e talvez serem desafiados xD Interessados mandem algum sinal, plis!

Jya...

bjnhos x3333


	10. Chapter 10

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse, Seiya ia sofrer tanto...u.u Créditos ao tio Kurumada...**_

_**Créditos à Cassandra Clare.**_

oOoOoOo

**Metal Ikarus: **Pois é, Milo ADORA aparecer, seja com suas frases, eja rasgando suas roupas, seja comendo comida de fada... Esse é o Milo! Não tem outro Dourado que combine mais para esse papel!

**Tenshi Aburame: **Sim sim, morro de medo dos Irmãos do Silêncio...x.x Acho que você vai reconhecer mais de um lobo xD Bom, Magnus Bane... Será que você acertou? xD

**Juliana D: **Linda! Agradeço a review! Continue acompanhando!

**Dark Ookami: **(agarra) Arigatou a review!

oOoOoOo

_**Betado por Black Scorpio no Nyx, thnxs linda!**_

oOoOoOo

A festa não começaria antes da meia noite, então tinham o dia inteiro para matar, Alec e Milo sumiram com armas nas costas, Saori parecia ter mudado seu alvo, estava entretida em ficar grudada em Shura, ela obrigou Isabelle a levá-los para conhecer o círculo das fadas no Central Park, mesmo contra a vontade, Isabelle foi. Shura convidou Clary, mas ela estava cansada demais e resolveu ficar.

Seu corpo ainda estava dolorido, não apenas por causa do veneno de demônio, mas pelos acontecimentos dos últimos dias, além de ter acordado muito cedo. Bem que ela tentou dormir, mas a cafeína em suas veias efervescia como água gaseificada, em sua mente um turbilhão de imagens. Ela via o rosto de sua mãe, olhando-a com desespero, ela via as Estrelas Falantes e ouvia as vozes dos Irmãos do Silêncio em sua mente. Porque um poderoso bruxo bloquearia sua mente? Quais memórias foram apagadas? Será que todas suas memórias são mentiras? Não agüentando tantas dúvidas, ela se levanta e sai descalça pelo corredor.

Talvez Dohko pudesse ajudá-la com um de seus chás, ou simplesmente conversar com ele a acalmaria, mas a biblioteca estava vazia. A luz da tarde inclinava entre as cortinas separadas, lançando barras de luz sobre o piso. Sobre a mesa o livro que Dohko lia mais cedo, sua capa coberta de couro reluzido. Hugo dormia em seu poleiro com o bico debaixo da asa.

Minha mãe conhecia esse livro, pensou Clary. Ela se aproximou e tocou a capa ainda morna, ela virou a capa, foi quando algo caiu de dentro dele e flutuou até seus pés, Clary se abaixou para pegar e viu que era uma foto. Um grupo de jovens Caçadores das Sombras, ela descobriu que se tratava de uma foto de vinte anos atrás por causa das roupas que eles usavam, a maioria vestia preto. Ela automaticamente reconheceu sua mãe, tinha mais ou menos dezessete ou dezoito anos, Clary pensou, os cabelos vermelhos separados ao meio e jogados para trás, o rosto mais arredondado e os lábios ainda não definidos.

"Ela se parece comigo..."

O braço de Jocelyn estava em volta do pescoço de um garoto que Clary não reconheceu, o que a fez dar um sobressalto, ela nunca imaginou sua mãe tendo um romance com alguém que não fosse seu pai, uma vez que ela nunca havia mostrado interesse por ninguém. Não era como muitas mães solteiras que freqüentavam a Reunião de Pais apenas para procurar um pai solteiro ou viúvo, ou como a mãe de Shura que freqüentemente checava seu perfil no JDate. O garoto era muito bonito, cabelos loiros quase brancos e olhos negros.

- Este é Valentine.- Disse uma voz no seu cotovelo- Quando ele tinha dezessete anos.

Clary deu um pulo para trás, quase soltando a foto, Hugo pulou de seu poleiro dando um infeliz grasnado. Dohko estava atrás dela com olhos curiosos.

- Me desculpe...Eu não queria bisbilhotar em suas coisas... Eu...- Clary estava sem jeito.

- Está tudo bem.- Dohko tocou a foto com sua mão cicatrizada.- Isso faz parte de um passado.

Clary se impulsionou para cima da mesa como se a foto exercesse um poder magnético. O garoto de cabelos loiros sorria para Jocelyn, seus olhos apertados de um jeito que os garotos apertam quando realmente gostam de você. Ninguém nunca a olhou desse jeito... Valentine com a frieza no rosto de traços finos era o contrário de seu pai, com um sorriso aberto e os cabelos brilhantes que ela havia herdado.

- Valentine parece ser legal.- Diz Clary.

- Legal ele não era.- Diz Dohko com um sorriso torto.- Mas ele era charmoso, inteligente e muito convincente. Reconhece mais alguém na foto?

Ela olhou novamente para a foto, atrás de Valentine, à esquerda, havia um garoto magricelo de cabelos castanhos e arrepiados e olhos puxados da mesma cor dos cabelos.

- É você?- pergunta Clary.

- É. - Continua Dohko.

Ela teve que olhar duas vezes para reconhecer alguém que ela tanto conhecia, os cabelos mais curtos, os olhos azuis atrás dos óculos que pendiam na pinta de seu nariz.

- Luke!

- Shion. E aqui... - Dohko apontou na foto para um casal de adolescentes, ambos elegantes e de cabelos escuros. A garota era meia cabeça mais alta que o garoto e ambos tinham a face fria, quase predatória e cruel.- Os Lightwoods. E esse é Michael Wayland, pai de Milo. - Diz apontando para um garoto de cabelos ondulados e escuros caindo sobre o rosto de queixo quadrado.

- Ele não se parece com Milo...- Diz Clary.

- Ele puxou a mãe.

- Isso é uma foto do colégio?

- É uma foto do Círculo, tirada no ano em que foi formado, por isso Valentine está no centro, e Shion do seu lado direito, ele era o segundo no comando.

- Ainda não entendo porque minha mãe se juntaria a alguém tão cruel quanto Valentine.

- Você precisa entender que...

- Você continua dizendo isso. - Clary diz zangada.- Não vejo porque eu tenho que entender isso! Você me diz a verdade, e eu vou compreender isso ou não.

- Como queira. - O canto da boca de Dohko se torceu, ele afastou Hugo que estava empertigando ao longo da importante mesa. - Nem todos da Cave concordavam com os Acordos, principalmente os que ainda se prendiam aos velhos tempos, onde os Downworlders eram assassinados não apenas por ódio, mas para poderem se sentir seguros. Todos conheciam alguém que havia sido ferido ou morto por um Donwnworlder. Quando se é jovem é fácil achar que sabe o que é bom ou mal, assim como Valentine, todos do Círculo acreditavam estar fazendo a coisa certa, acreditavam que todos os Downworlders eram maus e assassinos. Apesar do tempo, Valentine nunca perdeu seu idealismo destrutivo nem a paixão à aversão de qualquer coisa que ele não acreditava ser humano.

- Mas ele amava minha mãe, não amava?

- Sim, ele amava sua mãe. E ele amava Idris.

- O que há de tão grande e importante em Idris?- Clary pergunta surpreendida pelo tom de irritabilidade em sua voz.

- Ela é...- Diz Dohko, corrigindo-se em seguida.- Ela é o lar de todos os Nephelins, um lugar onde eles podem ser eles mesmos, onde não precisam se esconder ou do glamour. Um lugar abençoado pelo Anjo. Você nunca verá uma torre como as Torres de Vidro de Alicante. É mais linda do que você pode imaginar... - Havia um rasgo de dor em sua voz.

- Lá eles sempre... Eles dançam na Cidade de Vidro?- Pergunta Clary se lembrando de seu sonho.

- Sim. Toda semana. - Dohko piscou para ela como se tivesse acordado de um sonho.- Eu nunca participei, mas sua mãe sim. E Valentine. - Ele riu suavemente. - Eu era apenas mais um estudioso que passava boa parte do tempo livre estudando na biblioteca. Os livros que você vê aqui são apenas uma fração dos tesouros que se tem lá. Eu pensei em me juntar à Irmandade um dia, mas depois do que eu fiz, eles não me quiseram.

- Sinto muito... - Diz Clary, em sua mente ainda havia cenas de seu sonho. Havia uma fonte de sereia onde eles dançavam? Valentine usava branco, de modo que sua mãe via as marcas em sua pele, mesmo através da camisa? - Eu posso ficar com isso?- Diz apontando para a foto.

- Claro. - Diz Dohko depois de um momento de hesitação. - Preferia que você não mostrasse para Milo, ele ficaria triste em ver fotos de seu pai.

- É claro. - Diz Claro abraçando a foto.- Obrigada.

- Não há de quê. - Diz Dohko.- Você veio aqui apenas para me ver ou por algum outro motivo?- Ele olhou para ela questionadoramente.

- Eu estive pensando se você já sabe a resposta da Clave. Sobre a Taça, e... Minha mãe...

- Tive uma resposta curta esta manhã.

- Eles vão enviar alguém?- Clary pergunta animada.

- Sim. Eles vão. - Dohko se afastou.

- E eles não vão ficar aqui?

- Não. A Clave acha que aqui pode estar sendo vigiado por Valentine. Apesar dos anos, eles ainda não confiam totalmente em mim. Eu queria poder ajudar, mas não posso. - Diz Dohko com tristeza na voz.

- Bom, você pode... - Diz Clary.- É que eu não estou conseguindo dormir, ando pensando muito e...

- Ah! Sim. Eu acho que tenho algo bom para isso... - Dohko vai até uma parte da estante que não havia livros e sim pequenos frascos, ele pega um deles. A poção cheirava a zimbro e folhas, Clary cheirava o frasco a caminho do quarto. Mas ao entrar e se deparar com Milo esparramado em sua cama vendo seu caderno de esboço, ela solta um fino grito, derrubando o frasco.

- Oh querida!- Milo parece ter levado um susto. - Espero que não seja nada importante.

- Era uma poção para dormir! - Clary diz irritada. Mas já era... - Diz cutucando o frasco com o pé.

- Quer ajuda para dormir?- Diz com um sorriso.

- Ao invés disso, o senhor pode me dizer o que faz com meu caderno de esboços? - Clary diz disfarçando o sangue que subia em suas bochechas.- Normalmente não deixo ninguém ver ele.

- Porque não? Os desenhos são ótimos!

- Porque é muito pessoal, um tipo de diário, não com palavras, mas com desenhos! - Clary toma o caderno das mãos do garoto.

- Se é um diário, porque não tem um desenho meu? - Pergunta Milo.- Onde estão as fantasias tórridas, as capas de novela mexicana? O...

- Todas as garotas que você conhece se apaixonam por você? - Clary perguntou com um pingo de ironia.

- Não é amor...- Milo diz murcho. - Pelo menos...

- Você pode não ser encantador o tempo todo? Seria um alívio para todos!- Clary senta na cama e empurra Milo para fora dela.

- Se você quiser, posso contar uma história para você dormir... - Milo olha para as mãos, já parecidas com as de Dohko, cicatrizes parecendo pequenos flocos de neve branca, mas a pele era jovem e sem linhas.

- Está falando sério? - Clary olha para ele.

- Eu sempre falo sério.

- Ok.- Clary sorri e se ajeita no travesseiro, talvez o cansaço estivesse deixando ambos meio amalucados, mas Milo parecia estar bem, apenas um pouco triste.

- Feche os olhos. - Diz Milo.

Clary obedece, podia ver a claridade da lâmpada através de suas pálpebras.

- Era uma vez um menino... - Começa Milo.

- Esse menino era um Caçador das Sombras? - Pergunta Clary.

- Claro que sim!- Por um momento Milo tinha um tom de divertimento na voz. - Um dia ele ganhou um falcão de seu pai. "Falcões são aves de rapina. Matam outras aves, um Caçador dos céus", seu pai lhe disse. O falcão não gostava do menino e o menino não gostava do falcão. O bico afiado o fazia ficar nervoso e ele tinha olhos brilhantes que pareciam estar sempre o observando. As garras e o bico afiado sempre machucavam os pulsos do menino. Ele não sabia, mas seu pai havia pegado um falcão que havia vivido mais de um ano na selva, um quase impossível de se domar. Mas o garoto queria conseguir domá-lo, pois seu pai lhe disse para fazê-lo, sendo obediente e ele queria agradar seu pai.

- Ele mantinha o falcão acordado e cantava para ele, porque um pássaro cansado está destinado a ser mais obediente. Ele prendeu o equipamento, a cinta que prendia a pata da ave, o capuz que vedava seus olhos, a trela que limitava o pássaro ao seu pulso. Com o tempo ele tirou a venda e mantinha o pássaro onde pudesse vê-lo enquanto tocava e alisava suas asas, ele queria que o pássaro confiasse nele. Ele tentou dar comida em sua mão, na primeira vez ela não comeu, mas na segunda, bicou tão forte que rasgou a pele da mão, mas o garoto estava satisfeito, isso era um progresso.

- Ele começou a reparar como a ave era bonita, suas longas asas finas projetadas para a velocidade, que era forte e rápida, feroz e suave, a primeira vez que ela aprendeu a dar uma volta e voltar para seu pulso, o garoto ficou muito feliz. O falcão amava o garoto e ele o amava, o pássaro ficava em seu ombro e afagava o cabelo do garoto com o bico, estava totalmente domesticado. Feliz da vida, o garoto foi mostrar o que havia feito para seu pai, achando que ele se orgulharia dele.

- Mas não foi o que aconteceu...- Milo fechou os olhos.- Ele viu o animal totalmente dócil e domesticado em seu braço, o pegou e quebrou seu pescoço. "Eu disse para fazê-lo obediente!", disse jogando a ave sem vida no chão. "Ao invés disso, você ensinou ele a amá-lo. Falcões não devem ser dóceis animais de estimação. Eles são ferozes e violentos, selvagens e cruéis, ele não foi domado, ele foi arruinado". Depois que seu pai partiu, o garoto chorou em cima do corpo do falcão. Mais tarde um empregado veio enterrar a ave. O garoto nunca mais chorou, ele esqueceu o que aprendeu: que o Amor destrói e ser amado é ser o que vai ser destruído.

- Que história horrível!- Diz Clary sentando na cama de olhos abertos.

- Ela é? - Milo havia colocado o queixo sobre os joelhos dobrados.

- O pai do garoto é horrível e cruel! É uma história de abuso infantil! Eu devia desconfiar que Caçadores das Sombras contem esse tipo de história para dormir... Tudo que ela faz é você ter pesadelos e acordar gritando no meio da noite!- Diz Clary.

- Às vezes, as marcas fazem você ter pesadelos e acordar gritando a noite. - Disse Milo.- Se você as tiver muito jovem.- Ela olhou para ele, a luz da tarde batendo em seu rosto fez um estudo de contrastes. Arte de luz e sombras. - Essa é uma boa história, se você pensar bem. - Disse Milo. – O pai do garoto estava apenas tentando fazê-lo se tornar mais forte. Inflexível.

- Mas você tem que aprender a se subjugar um pouco. - Disse Clary com um bocejo. - Se não ,você pode se quebrar.

- Não se você for forte o suficiente. - A voz dele era firme.

Milo se levantou e Clary sentiu ele tocar suas bochechas com as costas das mãos, seu olhos escorregaram pesados, o cansaço fez seus ossos ficarem líquidos, sentiu como se pudesse ser varrida e desaparecer. Ela se lembrou do que Milo havia dito uma vez: "Ele me deu tudo o que eu queria. Livros, armas, cavalos e até um falcão."

- Milo...- Ela tentou dizer, mas sua voz sumiu junto com sua consciência, o sono a agarrou pelo braço e a levou para o mundo dos sonhos.

oOoOoOo

- Acorde!- Clary acordou com uma voz urgente.

Clary abriu os olhos lentamente, eles pareciam gelatinosos, algo fazia cócegas em seu rosto, apressadamente ela sentou, mas sua cabeça acertou em algo duro.

- Ai! Você me acertou! - Era Isabelle, ligando a luz do abajur e esfregando o local atingido. Ela usava um longo vestido prateado com lantejoulas enfeitando a parte de cima, suas unhas estavam pintadas como moedas brilhantes e seus cabelos com contas de fios prateados, ela parecia uma Deusa da Lua.

- Ninguém mandou ficar inclinada em cima de mim! - Clary fricciona a testa.- O que você quer afinal? - Diz dando um bocejo, ainda estava com sono.

- É quase meia noite! - Diz apontando para o céu escuro pela janela.- Temos uma festa para ir!

- Eu tenho apenas essas roupas para usar. - Diz apontando para seus velhos jeans e uma camiseta básica. - É algum problema?

- Se isso é um problema?- Isabelle rolou os olhos como se fosse desmaiar.- Estamos indo para uma festa Downworlder! Nenhum Downworlder se veste dessa maneira! É o fim se você for nessa festa vestida de maneira... Informal. - Diz como se a palavra que ela soltaria fosse pior que informal.

- Não sabia que estávamos indo badalar! - Diz acidamente.- Não tenho nenhuma roupa de festa!

- É só pegar uma minha!

- Não!- Clary se lembra dos jeans enormes. - Quer dizer, eu não posso.

- Eu insisto!- Diz Isabelle.

- Eu ainda prefiro ir com minhas roupas!- Clary se contorce desconfortavelmente enquanto Isabelle a puxava para frente de um espelho.

- Você não pode ir assim! Parece que tem oito anos! E pior, parece uma mundana!

- Mas nenhuma roupa sua iria servir em mim!

- É isso que vamos ver!- Isabelle sai puxando Clary pelo corredor.

O quarto de Isabelle tinha as paredes negras com redemoinhos, estrelas e pontos em tinta prateada, havia roupas espalhadas por todo o cômodo, sua penteadeira era preta coberta com lantejoulas e glitter, estava abarrotada de maquiagem. Clary estava sentada na cama observando Isabelle saqueando seu armário.

- Quarto legal. - Diz se lembrando das paredes laranjas de seu quarto.

- Obrigada, eu mesma pintei. - Diz puxando algo preto e jogando para Clary.

- É minúscula!- Clary olhava para a pequena peça em suas mãos.

- É stretch! Vá se vestir logo!

Rapidamente Clary recuou até o banheiro com paredes azuis escuras, ela se retorceu para entrar na roupa com alças finas, voltando para o quarto, viu Isabelle mexendo nos anéis que tinha nos dedos do pé.

- Você tem tanta sorte de ter peito pequeno... Eu nunca poderia usá-lo sem sutiã.

- Isso é minúsculo!- Protesta Clary.

- É nada! Ta ótimo. - Isabelle puxa um par de botas de baixo de sua cama, chutando ela para perto de Clary, entregando uma meia calça preta.- Use essas botas e essas meias, elas farão você parecer mais alta.

- Ah, claro, eu sou uma anã... - Clary puxou a borda do vestido para baixo, aquilo tocava apenas o topo de suas coxas, nunca foi de usar saia, muito menos uma mini saia. Ela via boa parte de suas pernas pálidas, isso era alarmante- Se isso fica curto em mim, como fica em você?

- Pra mim isso é uma camiseta. - Isabelle sorriu.

Clary se deixou cair sobre a cama e puxou as meias para cima e calçou as botas, ela tentou se equilibrar no alto do salto, a bota ficava um pouco frouxa na parte da batata da perna, mas pelo menos não escorregava. Ela se olhou no espelho e teve que admitir que a combinação, vestido preto curto, meias e bota de salto, estava fantástica, a única coisa que estragava era...

- Seu cabelo... Vem cá!- Isabelle ordena apontando para a penteadeira.

Clary se sentou e arqueava os olhos fechados toda vez que Isabelle puxava uma mecha enquanto fazia uma trança, escovava e enfiava grampos para dentro. Ela abriu os olhos no momento em que uma esponja estalou em sua bochecha, levantando uma nuvem de glitter, Clary tossiu e olhou acusadoramente para Isabelle.

- Não olhe para mim, olhe para o espelho!

Clary viu que Isabelle havia feito uma elegante trança no alto de sua cabeça e prendido com grampos brilhantes, ela se lembrou do sonho em que dançava com Milo e se mexeu impaciente na cadeira.

- Não se mexa, não terminamos ainda!- Diz pegando um delineador preto.- Abra bem os olhos.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?- Clary diz tentando não chorar por manter os olhos abertos por tanto tempo.

- Sim? - Isabelle empunhava o delineador com perícia.

- Alec é gay?

O punho de Isabelle se contraiu, o delineador escorregou de sua mão, fazendo uma linha negra entre o canto do olho e o cabelo de Clary.

- Oh, inferno!- Isabelle diz abaixando o delineador.

- Está tudo bem. - Disse Clary passando a mão sobre o olho.

- Não, não está! - Isabelle soou próxima às lágrimas, enquanto sua mão ia pegar algo entre o monte de maquiagem na penteadeira, logo ela entrega uma bola de algodão. - Use isso para limpar. - Ela se sentou na beira da cama, as pulseiras de seu tornozelo tinindo com a luz.

- Como você adivinhou? - Pergunta olhando para Clary através do cabelo.- Você não pode dizer isso para ninguém!

- Nem para Milo?

- Principalmente para ele!

- Tudo bem. - Clary ouviu a rigidez em sua voz. - Acho que percebi por que não é lá uma grande coisa.

- Mas para meus pais é. Eles certamente o expulsariam da Clave! - Diz Isabelle.

- É proibido ser gay no meio dos Caçadores das Sombras?

- Não há nenhuma lei que proíba isso. Mas a maioria das pessoas não gosta, principalmente os adultos mais conservadores.

- Ah... - Clary disse se arrependendo de ter perguntado.

- Eu amo meu irmão. - Disse Isabelle. - Faria qualquer coisa por ele, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso.

- Pelo menos ele tem você… - Diz Clary embaraçadamente. Ela pensou em Milo por um momento, ele que achava que amar e ser amado era se destruir. - Acha que Milo se importaria?

- Eu acho que não. Mas não sou eu quem vai se intrometer. - Diz Isabelle.

- Você tem razão. - Clary limpa o borrão, joga o algodão no lixo e se olha no espelho.- Ah… - Suas palavras sumiram por um minuto, o que Isabelle havia feito com ela? Suas bochechas pareciam angulares e afiladas, seus olhos profundos e misteriosos, e em um verde luminoso.

- Pareço minha mãe...- Clary diz surpresa.

- Tão meia idade assim?- Isabelle faz uma careta.- Talvez um pouco mais de glitter.

- Chega de glitter. – Clary diz apressadamente.- Não, está ótimo, eu gostei disso.

- Ótimo!- Isabelle se levanta em um salto. - Vamos?

- Espera, preciso pegar uma coisa no meu quarto. Iremos precisar de armas? Você não vai levar nada?

- Eu tenho muitas. - Isabelle sorri e bate o pé no chão, fazendo seus tornozelos retinirem como sinos de natal. - Esses por exemplo, o da esquerda é de ouro, que é venenoso para demônios, o direito é de ferro abençoado, caso eu tenha que perseguir algum vampiro nada amigável ou até mesmo uma fada, fadas odeiam ferro. Ambos têm a força das runas esculpidas neles, eu posso abalar o inferno com elas!

- Caçando demônios e na moda. - Diz Clary admirada.- Eu nunca pensei que poderiam andar juntas.

- Você ficaria surpreendida! - Isabelle gargalhou alto.

Os meninos esperavam na entrada, todos vestiam preto, na verdade Shura estava um pouco exagerado, uma enorme calça preta e uma camiseta virada do contrário para esconder o logotipo da banda. Ele estava de pé desconfortavelmente enquanto Alec e Milo estavam encostados na parede, pareciam aborrecidos.

Shura olhou para elas, ela imaginou que ele ficaria mais espantado com a beleza de Isabelle, seu chicote dourado enrolado no punho e suas correntes balançando como sinos, mas ele se virou para Clary e arregalou os olhos.

- O que é isso?- Disse espantado. - Quer dizer, você não parece a Clary que eu conheço.

- Fiz um bom trabalho não?- Diz Isabelle metida.

- Isso é um vestido, Shura. - Diz Clary olhando para baixo, ela vestiu um leve casaco para se sentir menos "nua", nas costas sua velha mochila de lona verde.

Shura parecia o tipo de garoto que a buscaria em casa, conversaria com seus pais e ainda se daria bem com seus animais de estimação, não é à toa que era seu melhor amigo.

Milo ao contrário, parecia o tipo que ia até sua casa, colocaria fogo nela e a derrubaria a chutes.

- Eu gostei do vestido. - Diz Milo se desprendendo da parede, seus olhos percorriam o corpo de Clary de cima para baixo, lentamente e preguiçosamente, como um leve roçar da pata de um gato. - Mas ainda acho que falta algo.

- Você não entende nada de moda! - Clary diz secamente, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo por estar tão perto dele, podendo sentir o perfume amadeirado.

- Tome. - Milo entrega uma adaga fina e prateada enfeitada com pedras vermelhas.

- Mas eu não sei usar isso. - Diz Clary pegando a arma desajeitadamente.

- Você aprende, está no seu sangue. - Sorri Milo.

- Eu poderia emprestar uma bainha de coxa, tenho toneladas!- Diz Isabelle.

- Eu não acho que eu seja uma garota que usa uma bainha de coxa... - Clary diz guardando a adaga no bolso lateral de sua mochila.

- Só mais uma coisinha. - Milo se aproxima de Clary e tira os grampos de brilhantes que prendiam seus cabelos em tranças, os cachos caíram sobre seus ombros, fazendo cócegas na linha do pescoço. - Muito melhor.

- Bom, melhor irmos. - Diz Alec.- Antes que...

- ESPEREM POR MIIIM! - Saori vinha correndo pelo corredor, usava um vestido curto e de babados na cor rosa bebê, nos pés delicadas sandálias de amarrar na perna da mesma cor do vestido, ela prendeu os longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e tinha uma flor enfeitando ele, estava toda coberta de pó brilhante, uma perfeita fada, imaginou Clary.

- Tarde demais... ¬¬ - Diz Alec baixinho.

- Quem foi que convidou ela?- Isabelle diz irritada.

- Não preciso ser convidada, sou uma Caçadora das Sombras e posso muito bem ir com vocês! - Diz Saori.

- Você não pode ir! É uma pirralha! - Diz Isabelle.

- Não sou uma pirralha! Daqui a 3 meses eu faço 14 anos!

- Ainda assim é uma criança! Vá para a cama antes que eu conte para seus pais que está infringindo as regras!

- Deixa ela Izzy. Se quiser vir, venha. Mas não iremos nos responsabilizar por você! -Avisa Milo.

- Obrigada priminho!- Saori se agarra ao braço do loiro, virando para Isabelle e mostrando a língua, a morena apenas vira os olhos. - O mundano pode tomar conta de mim!- Saori se aproxima de Shura e passa a mão na sua cabeça como se ele fosse um cachorrinho.

- Não me chame de mundano! Eu tenho nome! É Shura!

- Não adianta brigar com ela, mundano. - Milo sorri divertido.

- Agora vamos logo antes que Hugo resolva vir junto!- Diz Alec.

oOoOoOo

As instruções do convite os levaram para uma vizinhança largamente industrial no bairro do Brooklyn, cujas ruas estavam alinhadas com velhas fábricas e armazéns. Muitas estavam convertidas em lofts e galerias de arte, mas havia alguma coisa proibida ostentando sobre suas formas quadradas e as poucas janelas com grades.

Eles fizeram seu caminho pela estação de trem, Isabelle ia na frente navegando com um sensor que parecia ter um tipo de mapeamento construída, Shura que era fascinado por coisas eletrônicas estava ao seu lado admirando o aparelho, Saori no encalço de Shura. Clary imaginou se o amigo iria deixar de gostar de Maia, se ela continuasse desaparecida e com Saori, que apesar de muito nova, era linda, em seu encalço. Perdida nesses pensamentos, Clary ficou retardando seus passos e ficando atrás do grupo, seu olhar perdido observava um parque mal conservado, cujas gramas amareladas estavam queimadas de sol.

- Continue. - Diz Milo diminuindo os passos para acompanhá-la.- Não quero ter que continuar olhando para trás para ter certeza de que nada aconteceu com você.

- Então não se incomode.

- Da última vez que te deixei sozinha, um demônio Ravener te atacou! - Aponta Milo.

- Bom, eu certamente odiaria estragar sua adorável noite com minha súbita morte. - Clary diz ácida.

- Existe uma linha fina entre o sarcasmo e a sincera hostilidade e você parece ter ultrapassado ela! O que há? - Pergunta Milo.

- Olha, me desculpe... - Clary morde os lábios.- Mas é que esta manhã os caras esquisitos cavaram ao redor do meu cérebro e agora estou indo me encontrar com o cara esquisito que originalmente cavou ao redor do meu cérebro. E se eu não gostar do que ele achar?

- O que te faz pensar que você não vai gostar?

- Eu odeio quando você responde com outra pergunta. - Clary tira uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

- Não, você não odeia, você acha isso encantador. Mas enfim, você não quer saber a verdade?

- Não. Quero dizer, talvez... - Clary deu um longo suspiro. - Eu não sei e você?

- Esta é a rua certa!- Isabelle gritou à quase meia quadra a frente.

Eles estavam em uma avenida estreita alinhada com antigos armazéns, a maioria transformada em residência humana, com pequenos canteiros floridos, cortinas de renda na janela e latas de lixo enumeradas sobre as calçadas. Clary não conseguia se lembrar se era esse o lugar que viu na Cidade de Osso, na sua visão, ela tinha sido quase suprimida pela neve.

- Absolutamente. Sempre.- Ela sentiu Milo tocar seu ombro.

- O que? - Clary olha para ele não entendendo.

- A verdade. Eu gostaria...

- Milo! - Era Alec. Ele estava de pé no outro lado da calçada.

- O que? - Milo pergunta deslizando a mão de seu ombro.

- Você acha que estamos no lugar certo? - Alec apontava para alguma coisa escondida atrás de um carro preto.

- O que é isso? - Milo se juntou a Alec.

Clary se aproximou e pôde ver o que era, uma fileira de motos, elegantes e prateadas, com baixos chassis pretos. Havia tubos e canos serpenteando em torno deles, filamentos como veias. Havia uma sensação de desconforto ao olhar para as motos, uma sensação de algo vivo, orgânico, como as bio-criaturas das pinturas de Giger.

- Vampiros... - Diz Milo.

- Isso parece uma moto para mim. - Diz Shura se aproximando com Isabelle e Saori, a mais nova faz uma careta ao ver as motos.

- E são motos. Mas modificadas para poderem se mover com energia demoníaca. -Explica Milo. - Vampiros utilizam-nas para se locomoverem rápido durante a noite. Isso não está no Pacto, mas...

- Ouvi dizer que algumas delas podem voar... - Diz Alec ansiosamente. Ele parecia com Shura quando via um jogo de vídeo game novo. - Ou podem ficar invisíveis com um piscar de olhos, ou podem funcionar debaixo da água...

Milo tinha saltado o meio fio e estava circulando as motos, ele toca em uma delas, o chassis preto e lustroso com uma palavra escrita na lateral em prata: Nox Invictus.

- Noite Vitoriosa. - Milo traduziu.

- O que você está fazendo? - Alec olhou para ele desconfiadamente.

- Nada. - Clary pensou ter visto Milo puxar algo do bolso de sua jaqueta.

- Apressem-se! - Diz Isabelle impaciente. - Eu não peguei esse vestido para ver vocês fazerem farra com motos no meio da sarjeta!

- Mas você tem que admitir que elas são lindas!- Diz Milo.

- Ok, eu admito! - Isabelle não parecia inclinada a admitir nada. - Agora Vamos!

- É este edifício? - Milo pergunta para Clary apontando para um armazém de tijolo vermelho.

- Eu acho que sim. São todos parecidos... - Diz Clary confusa.

- Só tem uma maneira de descobrir! - Isabelle sobe as escadas de metal com passos determinados, o resto do grupo a segue, ficando perto da enorme porta de ferro. Havia uma fileira de campainhas no lado esquerdo, mas apenas um tinha um nome: Bane(perdição).

Isabelle pressionou uma vez, nada aconteceu, então ela pressionou uma segunda vez, estava na terceira quando Alec segurou seu pulso.

- Não seja rude. - Diz o rapaz.

- Alec... - Diz Isabelle tentando soltar sua mão.

Foi quando a porta se abriu...

xXxXxXxXxXx

Muitas coisas interessantes nesse capítulo... A foto do pessoal do Círculo quando jovem, a hostória macabra do Milo... Aquilo não faz crianças dormirem e sim terem pesadelos com homens malvados matando passarinhos...T-T Cruel.

Revelação bomba, ALEC É GAYYYYY! Alguém tinha percebido? Talvez o ciúmes excessivo da Clary tenha sido uma dica... Isabelle super perua! Mas dorei o estilo dela! E ela deu um super trato na Clary hein!

E a pentelha da Saori foi pentelhar eles, o que será que ela vai aprontar? Magnus Bane no próximo capítulo!

bjnhos e mandem reviews! Deixem uma gata de rua super feliz!

**PS: **Meus sogros estão indo para uma visita... Agora devem estar em Frankfurt xD É a primeira vez que vejo eles, e olha que estou junto com meu marido à 6 anos..u.u Isso que dá morar do outro lado do mundo xD

Bom, por esse motivo, ficarei 2 semanas ou um pouco mais sem postar, bom, é que depois deles irem embora, vai vir as férias de verão e finados(dos japoneses é em agosto), então estarei ocupada...u.u Além do calor do cão...x.x ODEIO verão! Se tivesse uma bazooka o sol tá era! ò.ó (apanha) x.x

Assim que estiver livre voltarei à escrever!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse, Seiya ia sofrer tanto...u.u Créditos ao tio Kurumada...**_

_**Créditos à Cassandra Clare.**_

oOoOoOo

**A tosca aqui pulou um capitulo ao postar e só reparei hoje ao reler a fic para ver se me empolgo novamente... Bom, aqui ta um calor do cão(frio do cão pra quem ta no Brasil) e eu ODEIO calor x.x Ainda mais grávida... Estou no sexto mês e ainda não sei o sexo porque meu baby sempre fecha as perninhas...T-T mas meu instinto de mãe diz que é uma menina! Vamos ver né...**

**Bom, mas vamos ao capítulo! Peço desculpas à todos, já que a fic ficou sem sentido... Vou tentar tomar cuidado na próxima vez...**

oOoOoOoO

Uma bela pessoa esbelta estava na porta olhando com curiosidade para eles.

- Magnus? Magnus Bane?- Isabelle tratou logo de mostrar um sorriso.

- Esse seria eu... - Diz a pessoa.

- É uma mulher? - Pergunta Saori.

- Sou tão belo quanto uma mulher, não é à toa que muitos me chamam de Afrodite. - Diz com um sorriso branco. Tinha os cabelos longos e prateados caindo em uma cascata lisa sobre os ombros, metade dele presos para trás por uma presilha. Vestia calças pretas e uma jaqueta sem mangas coberta de fivelas de prata. Tinha uma máscara de guaxinim de glitter em volta dos olhos e um batom azul nos lábios. Ele passou os dedos finos e delicados nos cabelos e olhou para eles. - Crianças Nephelins... Não me lembro de ter convidado vocês.

- Mas eu tenho um convite! - Isabelle acena o papel como se fosse uma bandeira branca. - E esses, são meus amigos. - Diz indicando o resto do grupo com um grande acenar de braço.

- Eu devia estar bêbado. - Diz Magnus arrancando o papel das mãos de Isabelle e olhando com um monótono desgosto. - Entrem, entrem, mas tentem não matar nenhum dos meus convidados! - Diz dando passagem.

Isabelle pegou o convite de volta, Milo o encarou de cima para baixo.

- Mesmo se um deles derrubar bebida nos meus sapatos novos?

- Mesmo isso. - Magnus puxou a estela das mãos de Milo com uma velocidade surpreendente, Clary não tinha percebido que ele estava com ela nas mãos. - E quanto a isso, tente mantê-lo na sua calça, Caçador das Sombras. - Diz enquanto empurrava a estela no bolso do jeans de Milo, que parecia envergonhado.

Magnus sorriu e subiu as escadas, deixando um surpreso Milo segurando a porta.

- Andem logo!- Diz para o resto do grupo. - Antes que alguém pense que a festa é minha.

Eles passaram por Milo rindo, apenas Isabelle ficou parada olhando para ele.

- Tente não irritá-lo ou ele não irá nos ajudar. - Disse balançando a cabeça.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo! - Milo parecia aborrecido.

- Espero que sim!- Isabelle passa por ele em um redemoinho de saias.

O apartamento de Magnus ficava no topo de uma raquítica escada, Shura se apressou para alcançar Clary que havia se arrependido de ter colocado a mão no corrimão, havia algo grudento de um verde claro brilhante.

- Eca!- Diz Shura oferecendo sua camiseta para ela limpar a mão. - Está tudo bem? Parece distraída...

- É que esse Magnus me parece familiar...

- Será que ele estuda na St Xavier?

- Não quis dizer isso!

- É claro! Ele parece muito velho para estudar lá... Talvez ele tenha dado aulas de química no ano passado... - Shura disse sério, mas Clary acabou gargalhando.

- Estou perdendo algo engraçado?- Saori ficando entre os dois.

- Você não perdeu nada... - Diz Clary querendo chutar ela para longe. Até um dia atrás era Milo, agora Saori parecia estar interessada em Shura.

O loft era enorme e quase sem móveis, a janela que ia do chão ao teto estava com uma espessa camada de tinta, bloqueando a maior parte da luz ambiente que vinha de fora. Grandes pilares de metal e arcos com luzes coloridas, havia um bar com balcão circular e pequenas cadeiras rotatórias com estofado de couro verde escuro, uma mulher de pele arroxeada e bustiê prata misturava as bebidas ao longo do balcão, copos com conteúdos coloridos que iam do vermelho sangue à azul cianótico, passando pelo verde veneno.

Mesmo para uma bartender profissional de Nova York, ela trabalhava com uma surpreendente eficiência, talvez ajudasse o fato de ela ter dois pares extras de graciosos braços. Clary se lembrou da estátua da Deusa Kali que Luke tanto adorava.

O resto da multidão era muito mais estranho, um lindo rapaz com cabelo preto esverdeado escorrido e molhado sorriu para ela sobre um peixe cru inteiro, seus dentes eram serrilhados como os de um tubarão, ao lado dela, uma garota com o cabelo loiro sujo enfeitado com flores, os pés abaixo do vestido pareciam com os de um sapo. Havia um grupo de garotas tão brancas que Clary pensou estarem usando pó de palco, elas bebericavam um líquido vermelho um tanto grosso para ser vinho, havia um grupo de pessoas dançando alucinadamente na pista de dança, mas ela não conseguia ver a banda que tocava a música.

- Está gostando da festa? - Pergunta Magnus com um sorriso.

- Err... É alguma comemoração? - Pergunta Clary.

- O aniversário do meu gato.

- E onde ele está?

- Não sei. Ele fugiu. - Magnus sorri.

- Onde estão Shura e Saori? - Pergunta Clary.

- Na pista de dança. - Aponta Isabelle.

Realmente se podia ver os dois em meio à muitas cabeças dançantes, Shura estava dançando da maneira que ele sempre fazia, se levantava e abaixava girando seus calcanhares, Saori estava cercando ele e dançando sensualmente como uma cobra, passando os dedos no peito dele. Clary podia jurar que ela queria arrastá-lo para um canto e fazer sexo! Na verdade estavam quase tão próximos que nem precisariam ir para um canto.

- Olha... - Milo se dirigiu para Magnus. - Nós precisamos ter uma conversa em part...

- MAGNUS BANE! - A voz estridente pertencia a um homem baixo com cerca de trinta anos, sua cabeça careca e brilhante e um pontudo cavanhaque, ele apontava o dedo tremendo para Magnus. - Alguém derramou água benta no tanque da minha moto! Ela está arruinada, destruída! O tanque está todo derretido!

- Derretido? Que terrível... - Magnus diz com calma.

- Eu quero saber quem foi o responsável! - O homem mostrou os dentes, caninos afiados. Clary olhou com fascinação, não se parecia com o que ela tinha imaginado que seriam dentes de um vampiro, eles eram afiados e finos como agulhas. - Eu pensei que não haveriam homens-lobo, Bane!

- E realmente não convidei nenhuma criança da Lua. - Magnus disse vendo suas brilhosas unhas. - Simplesmente por causa dessa sua pequena e ridícula inimizade. Se algum deles resolveu sabotar sua moto, e não foram meus convidados... - Ele deu um singelo sorriso. - Não é responsabilidade minha.

- Está querendo me dizer que não fará nada? - O homem rosnou.

Magnus levantou um dedo brilhante, tão rápido que Clary não percebeu quando ele fez isso, nesse momento o rosnado do vampiro morreu em sua garganta, ele parecia estar sufocando.

- Você abusou da minha cordialidade... - Magnus diz preguiçosamente, abrindo bem seus olhos, Clary viu com espanto que a íris de seus olhos azuis claros eram fendas laterais como as de um gato. - Agora some! - Magnus abaixou o dedo e o corpo do vampiro se virou bruscamente, como se alguém o tivesse empurrado. Ele foi lançado escadas a baixo.

- Isso foi impressionante... - Assobiou Milo.

- Você quer dizer, ajustar esse assobio? - Magnus olhou para o teto. - Eu sei. Qual o problema?

Alec soltou um ruído sufocado, depois de um tempo Clary reconheceu como sendo uma risada contida, ele devia fazer isso mais vezes.

- Nós colocamos água benta no tanque daquela moto, você sabe. - Diz Alec.

- ALEC! - Diz Milo. - Cale a boca!

- Eu imaginava isso. - Magnus deu um sorriso divertido. - Pequenos bastardos vingativos, vocês hein? Sabiam que a moto era movida a energia demoníaca. Duvido que ele consiga consertar ela.

- Um sanguessuga a menos com um transporte extravagante. - Diz Milo. - Meu coração sangra... - Diz teatralmente.

- Ouvi dizer que alguns deles podem fazer suas motos voarem, é verdade? - Alec parecia se animar novamente.

- Meramente uma história de bruxa velha. - Magnus pisca seus olhos de gato. - Afinal, vocês vieram apenas estragar algumas motos de vampiros?

- Não. - Milo fica sério. - Precisamos conversar. De preferência em algum lugar privado.

Magnus ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Droga", pensou Clary.

- Estou com problemas com a Clave? - pergunta Magnus.

- Não. - Diz Milo.

- Provavelmente não. - Diz Alec. - Ai! - Diz após levar um chute no tornozelo.

- Não. - Milo diz mais uma vez. - Eu juro em nome do pacto que se nos ajudar, qualquer coisa que disser será confidencial.

- E se eu não quiser ajudar...

- Acho que uma visitinha da Cidade do Silêncio ajudaria... - Milo sorri sadicamente.

- Muito bem. - A voz de Magnus havia virado mel. - Essas são as escolhas que você me dá, Caçador das Sombras?

- Isso de forma alguma é uma escolha. - Diz Milo.

- É isso que eu quis dizer... - Diz Magnus.

- Eu vou ficar aqui de olho naqueles dois. - Diz Isabelle sumindo na multidão.

oOoOoOo

O quarto de Magnus tinha as paredes de um vermelho vinho, as cortinas eram negras estampadas com enormes rosas vermelhas, a mesma estampa da colcha sobre o colchonete, a penteadeira era de um azul metálico cheio de potes de pintura e mais maquiagem do que a de Isabelle. Havia um vaso de vidro com uma solitária rosa negra.

- Lugar legal. - Diz Milo mexendo na cortina. - Acha que paga bem sendo alto bruxo do Brooklyn?

- Paga isso... - Disse Magnus. - A única desvantagem é que não cobre o plano dentário. - Magnus fecha a porta atrás de si. Ele cruzou os braços e encostou na porta. - Então... O que suas desonestas mentes desejam comigo?

- Não são eles. – Clary diz antes que Milo dissesse algo. - Sou eu quem quer falar com você.

- Você não é um deles. - Magnus a observa com seus olhos desumanos. - Não é da Clave, mas pode ver o mundo invisível.

- Minha mãe era da Clave. - Era a primeira vez que ela dizia isso em voz alta. - Mas ela nunca me contou sobre isso. Ela o manteve em segredo, e não sei porquê.

- Então pergunte à ela. - Diz Magnus.

- Não posso... Ela... - Clary hesitou. - Se foi.

- E seu pai?

- Morreu antes de eu nascer.

- Tal como Oscar Wilde disse uma vez "Perder um dos pais é uma tragédia, perder os dois é descuido". - Magnus disse irritadamente.

- Minha mãe não morreu! - Diz Clary. - Ela foi tirada de mim! Por Valentine.

- Não conheço nenhum Valentine. - Magnus disse, mas seus olhos piscaram como uma chama ondulante, ele estava mentindo. - Sinto muito por sua trágica circunstância, mas não sei como posso ajudá-la. Se você pudesse me dizer...

- Ela não pode te dizer, porque ela não se lembra. - Diz Milo. - Alguém apagou as memórias dela. Então fomos a Cidade do Silêncio para saber o que os Irmãos poderiam descobrir, havia duas palavras, pode adivinhar o que elas eram?

Houve um breve silêncio, até Magnus olhar para eles e um sorriso torto brotar em seus lábios.

- A minha assinatura. - Disse amargamente. - Eu sabia que era loucura quando fiz isso, um ato de arrogância.

- Você assinou minha mente? - Clary disse descrente.

Magnus levantou sua mão, traçando flamejantes letras no ar. Quando ele baixou sua mão, elas perduraram no ar, quentes e douradas, fazendo as linhas de seus olhos se iluminarem com a luz refletida, Magnus Bane.

- Estou orgulhoso do meu trabalho em você. - Ele disse lentamente, olhando para Clary. - Tão limpo, tão perfeito. Qualquer coisa que você visse, iria se esquecer de ter visto, uma simples fada ou gnomo, ou um monstro cheio de tentáculos. Nada iria atrapalhar seu inocente sono mortal. Do jeito que ela queria.

- Do jeito de quem? - A voz de Clary era fina com a tensão.

Magnus suspirou, as letras flamejantes apagaram e foram mandadas para longe como cinzas. Ele olhou para ela, Clary sabia o que ele iria dizer, não estava surpresa. Ela no fundo queria que fosse mentira, ela recebeu aquelas palavras como um duro golpe no coração.

- Sua mãe...

oOoOoOo

Isabelle se aproximou do bar, sentando em um dos bancos de frente para a pista de dança, odiava ter que dar uma de babá, ainda mais para um mundano e aquela pirralha mimada.

- O que uma Caçadora das Sombras faz por aqui? - Diz uma voz feminina.

Isabelle olhou surpresa para o lado, ela não havia percebido que havia alguém no banco sentada ao seu lado, era uma bela jovem de pele alva e delicada, cabelos vermelhos e vivos, flutuando no ar como uma chama, ele estava todo coberto por pequenas flores brancas, em vez de enfeites, elas pareciam florir ali. Estava vestida toda de branco, o peito parecia explodir no justo espartilho branco todo enfeitado com pequenos bordados em prata, a calça de couro era justa e as botas de bico fino eram de fivelas. Delicadas asas de borboleta transparentes como vidro soltava um pó colorido e brilhante à medida que se movia graciosamente em suas costas.

- Uma fada. - Diz Isabelle.

- Seelie, ao seu dispor. - A outra vira os olhos felinos de um verde folha brilhante, os cílios longos e vermelhos tinham pequenos botões nas pontas, ela sorriu com seus dentes branquíssimos, os lábios estavam tão vermelhos quanto seus cabelos. - Camus...

Isabelle devia estar muito distraída para não ter percebido a presença de um ser tão lindo, um elfo com certeza, as orelhas pontudas não o deixavam mentir, tinha os cabelos longos, lisos e azuis petróleo, tinha um rosto lindo e fino.

- Mademoseille... - O rapaz entrega à Isabelle uma taça de cocktail contendo um líquido lilás turvo. Além de lindo era francês... "Perfeito", pensou Isabelle.

A morena pegou a taça e cheirou o conteúdo, um leve aroma de frutas silvestres, ela olhou desconfiada para a fada que esperava ela tomar um gole.

- Não se preocupe minha criança, isso não é nada alucinógeno, apenas algumas flores silvestres. - Sorri Seelie.- Ainda não me disse seu nome.

- Isabelle... - Diz a morena, sorvendo um pouco do líquido, ele era deliciosamente adocicado. - Seu nome, Seelie, não me é estranho...

- A senhorita está em frente à Rainha das Fadas, Seelie Viverenne. - Diz Camus, frio e secamente, ele parecia não ter sentimentos.

- Oh! Rainha Seelie... - Isabelle abaixa a cabeça em sinal de respeito. - O que uma pessoa tão importante faz em um lugar como esse?

- Negócios minha querida. - Sorri Seelie bebericando sua bebida, de um rosa transparente e borbulhante, cheio de pequenas flores azuis. - Além de que, gosto das festas que Magnus dá, apear de estar infestado de Crianças das Trevas. - Ela diz com um pouco de desdém.

- Majestade, a carruagem está pronta. - Diz uma garota de cabelos verdes e braços semelhantes a galhos de árvore.

- Obrigada Cléa. Foi um prazer conhecê-la Isabelle, espero podermos nos encontrar mais vezes. - Diz Seelie se levantando com a ajuda de Camus.

O elfo olha para Isabelle com seus olhos azuis e frios como blocos de gelo, após uma reverência some na multidão atrás de Seelie e Cléa.

Isabelle vê que a Rainha das fadas havia deixado uma folha prateada em cima da mesa, era uma maneira de entrar em contato com o Reino das Fadas.

oOoOoOo

- Minha mãe fez isso comigo?- Clary exigiu, mas sua surpresa indignação não soava convincente, nem mesmo para suas próprias orelhas. Ela olhou para os lados e viu pena nos olhos de Milo, e até mesmo Alec que tinha adivinhado, parecia lamentar por ela.- Mas porquê?

- Eu não sei. - Magnus esticou suas mãos.- Não é o meu trabalho fazer perguntas. Eu apenas faço o que sou pago para fazer.

- Dentro dos limites do Pacto. - Lembrou Milo, sua voz era suave como o pêlo de um gato.

- Dentro do limite do pacto é claro. - Magnus inclinou sua cabeça.

- Então o Pacto está de acordo com isso? Essa violação mental? - Pergunta Clary amargamente. Diante do silêncio de todos, ela se afundou na cama de Magnus. - Foi apenas uma vez? O que ela especificamente queria que eu esquecesse? Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Não espero que você entenda. - Diz Magnus andando até a janela. - A primeira vez que te vi, você tinha apenas dois anos, eu a vi por essa janela. Ela carregava algo embrulhado em um cobertor, me assustei quando ela bateu em minha porta. Parecia tão normal, tão jovem. - A lua tocou seu rosto afilado com prata.

- Ela desenrolou o cobertor quando chegou na minha porta, te colocando no chão. Você logo foi circulando por aí, mexendo nas coisas e puxando o rabo do meu gato, você gritou feito um espírito quando ele te arranhou. Eu perguntei a sua mãe, se você era parte espírito, ela não riu. - Ele pausou por um momento, todos olhavam ele intensamente, até mesmo Alec. - Ela me disse que era uma Caçadora das Sombras, ela não tinha motivos para mentir sobre isso, era possível ver as marcas nela, apesar de antigas, pareciam cicatrizes prateadas. - Ele esfregou a maquiagem do olho. - Ela me disse que esperava que você tivesse nascido com o olho cego para o Círculo, alguns Caçadores das Sombras tem que ser ensinados a ver o submundo. Mas ela havia pegado você provocando uma fada na cerca. Então ela me perguntou se poderia ocultar de você a Visão.

Clary fez um pequeno barulho, uma dolorosa exalação de ar, Magnus continuou sem remorso.

- Eu disse a ela que incapacitar essa parte de você poderia te danificar, deixá-la louca. Mas ela não chorou. Ela não é o tipo de mulher que chora com facilidade. Ela me perguntou se não havia outra maneira, e eu disse a ela que poderia fazer você esquecer aquelas partes do Submundo que você podia ver, mesmo as vendo. Mas que ela deveria te trazer de dois em dois anos, quando os resultados do feitiço começavam a perder o poder.

- E ela veio?- Perguntou Clary.

- Eu vi você a cada dois anos desde que te vi pela primeira vez. - Magnus acenou. - Eu vi você crescer. Você é a única criança que eu vi crescer desse jeito, você sabe. Em meu negócio não é geralmente bem vindo estar em torno de crianças humanas.

- Então você reconheceu Clary no momento em que entramos? - Pergunta Milo. - Você deve ter reconhecido!

- Claro que reconheci. - Magnus soou exasperado. - Foi um choque! Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Ela não me reconheceu, e de fato não era para reconhecer. Mas uma vez que ela estava aqui era sinal de que o feitiço estava perdendo o poder. Eu liguei para Jocelyn depois que voltei da Tanzânia, mas ela havia dito que vocês tinham tido uma briga feia e você saiu. Ela disse que ligaria quando você voltasse. - E em um elegante encolher de ombros. - Mas ela nunca ligou.

- Eu não posso retirar isso de você. - Magnus parecia desconfortável.

- Como assim não pode? - Milo pergunta. - A Clave exige que você...

- Eu não gosto que me digam o que fazer, pequeno Caçador das Sombras!- Magnus olhou para ele friamente.

Clary podia ver o quanto Milo estava furioso ao ser chamado de "pequeno", mas antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, Alec se pôs na frente.

- Você não sabe como reverter isso? - Alec pergunta calmamente. - Eu digo, o feitiço?

- Retirar um feitiço é muito mais complicado do que criar ele, para começar. A complexidade desse, o cuidado que coloquei tecendo ele, qualquer pequeno erro, poderia danificar sua mente permanentemente. Além de que... - Ele adicionou. - Ele começou a sumir. Logo o efeito será varrido por completo.

- Então eu terei minhas lembranças de volta? - Pergunta Clary. - Qualquer que seja os que eu tenha perdido.

- Eu não sei. Elas podem voltar de uma só vez, ou de pouco em pouco. Ou talvez nunca voltem. O que sua mãe me pediu para fazer era único em minha experiência. Eu não sei o que pode acontecer.

- Mas eu não quero esperar. - Clary fechou firmemente suas mãos em seu colo, os dedos tão apertados, que as pontas deles ficaram brancas. - Toda minha vida eu senti que havia algo errado comigo, algo faltando... Agora eu sei...

- Não quero te prejudicar. - Era a vez de Magnus interromper, seus lábios se ergueram raivosamente, mostrando dentes brancos. - Todo adolescente sente assim, como se tivesse algo errado ou quebrado, a realeza nascida no meio de camponeses. A diferença é que você realmente é diferente. Talvez não melhor, mas diferente. E não é nenhum piquenique ser diferente. Você quer saber o que é quando seus pais são bons religiosos e você nasce com a marca da besta.

Magnus apontou para seus olhos, dedos estirados.

- Quando seu pai recua a visão de você e quando sua mãe se esconde de si mesma no celeiro, ficando louca por aquilo que ela tinha feito? Meu pai tentou me afogar no riacho quando eu tinha dez anos, eu bati nele com toda a força e ateei fogo em seu corpo. Fui para os padres, eventualmente, para o santuário. Eles me esconderam. Eles disseram que piedade era uma coisa amarga, mas melhor que o ódio. Quando eu descobri o que eu realmente era, metade humano, me odiei! Tudo era melhor do que ser aquilo.

Houve um silêncio quando Magnus terminou de falar, para a surpresa de Clary, foi Alec quem falou.

- Você não tem culpa. - Disse Alec.- Você não pode fazer nada por ter nascido como é.

- Eu estou acima disso. - A expressão de Magnus era fechada.- Eu acho que queria dar meu ponto de vista. Diferente não é melhor, Clarissa. Sua mãe estava tentando te proteger. Não jogue isso na sua cara.

- Eu não me importo de ser diferente. - Diz Clary, relaxando as mãos.- Eu apenas queria saber quem eu sou.

Magnus jurou em uma língua que Clary não conhecia, soou como chamas estalando.

- Tudo bem. Eu não posso retirar o que fiz, mas posso te dar algo a mais. Algo que deveria ser seu, caso tivesse sido levantada como uma verdadeira criança Nephelim. - Ele andou largamente para o outro lado do quarto e puxou da estante um pesado livro encapado com verde apodrecido. Ele lançou através das páginas, derramando poeira e pedaços de panos empretecidos. As páginas eram finas, quase um translúcido pergaminho como casca de ovo. Cada uma, marcada com uma gigante runa preta. A sobrancelha de Milo ergueu.

- Isso é uma cópia do Livro Cinza? - Pergunta Milo, Magnus não respondeu.

- Dohko tem um desses. - Diz Alec. - Ele me mostrou uma vez.

- Ele não é cinza. - Clary se sentiu compelida a apontar isso. - É verde.

- Se houver semelhante coisa quanto expressão literal, você estaria morta na infância. - Disse Milo limpando a poeira da bancada da janela, sentando nela. - "Gray" é abreviação para "Gramarye". Que significa "mágico, sabedoria escondida", que é copiada as runas que o Anjo Raziel escreveu no livro original do Pacto. Não há muitos exemplares, cada um tem que ser especialmente feito. Algumas runas são tão fortes que elas queimam nas páginas regulares.

- Eu não sabia disso... - Diz Alec surpreso.

- Nem todos dormem na aula de história. - Milo cruzou as pernas.

- Eu não...

- Sim, você dorme. E ainda por cima, baba em cima da mesa!

- Calem a boca. - Magnus diz suavemente. Ele enganchou seus dedos entre duas páginas do livro e se aproximou de Clary, colocando o livro sobre seu colo. - Agora, quando eu abrir o livro, eu quero que estude a página. Olhe para ela até que sinta algo mudar em sua mente.

- Isso vai doer? - Clary perguntou nervosamente.

- Todo conhecimento machuca. - Diz Magnus, abrindo o livro. Clary olhou para baixo, para a página branca com uma grande runa preta derramada sobre ela. Parecia um espiral alado, então ela inclinou a cabeça para ver melhor, agora elas pareciam um grupo de curvas em volta de uma videira. Os mutáveis cantos do padrão fizeram cócegas em sua mente, como uma pena deslizando sobre a pele sensível. Ela sentiu o tiritante cintilar da reação, fazendo ela querer fechar seus olhos, mas ela os manteve abertos até começarem a picar e a desfocar. Ela estava prestes a piscar os olhos quando sentiu aquilo, um clique em sua mente, como uma chave girando em uma fechadura.

A runa parecia saltar da página, Clary logo pensou na palavra "Recordar", se a runa fosse uma palavra, seria essa, ela não conseguia imaginar outra palavra que pudesse se encaixar melhor que essa. Era a primeira memória de criança, as luzes caindo através das barras do berço, se lembrou do cheiro da chuva e da rua da cidade, a dor da perda não esquecida, a dor aguda da humilhação relembrada, e dos cruéis esquecimentos dos velhos, quando as mais antigas das memórias aparece com agonizante e clara precisão.

Com um pequeno suspiro, ela virou a página e mais outra, uma após a outra, deixando as imagens fluírem em sua mente. Tristeza. Pensamento. Proteção. Graça. Força. E então ela lamentou em surpresa repreensão quando Maguns retirou o livro de seu colo.

- Já chega. - Magnus desliza o livro de volta a prateleira, limpando a poeira na calça preta, deixando estrias em cinza. - Se você ler todas as runas de uma só vez, terá dor de cabeça.

- Mas...

- A maioria das crianças Caçadoras das Sombras aprendem uma runa ao final de um tempo, a cada período de anos. - Diz Milo.- O livro cinza contém runas que nem eu mesmo sei.

- Imagine só isso. - Diz Magnus, Milo ignorou.

- O Magnus mostrou a você as runas do Entendimento e da Recordação. Isso irá te ajudar a reconhecer o resto das Marcas. - Diz Milo.

- Também pode servir de gatilho para ativar memória latentes. - Diz Magnus.- Elas podem retornar a você mais rapidamente do que de outras formas, é o máximo que eu posso fazer.

- Ainda não lembro nada sobre a Taça Mortal... - Clary olha para seu colo.

- Então era isso? - Magnus estava atônito. - Vocês estão atrás da Taça do Anjo? Olhe, eu já olhei em sua mente e não há nada sobre os Instrumentos Mortais!

- Instrumentos Mortais? - Clary pergunta confusa. - Eu pensei que...

- O Anjo Raziel deu três instrumentos para o primeiro Caçador das Sombras, uma espada, uma taça e um espelho. - Diz Milo. - Os Irmãos do Silêncio têm a espada, a taça e o espelho estavam em Idris, pelo menos até Valentine aparecer.

- Ninguém sabe onde o Espelho está. - Diz Alec. - Ninguém sabe há anos...

-É a Taça que nos preocupa. - Diz Milo. - Valentine está atrás dela.

- E vocês querem chegar a ela, antes que ele o faça? - Magnus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você não tinha dito que não sabia quem ele era? - Pergunta Clary.

- Eu menti. - Magnus admitiu candidamente. - Eu não sou bobo, você sabe. Eu não sou obrigado a ser sincero. E só um idiota vai ficar entre Valentine e sua vingança.

- É disso que você acha que ele está atrás? Vingança? - pergunta Milo.

- E do que mais pode ser? Ele sofreu uma terrível derrota e ele dificilmente parece ser o tipo de homem que aceita uma derrota graciosamente.

- Você estava na Revolta? - Alec olha duramente para Magnus.

- Sim, eu estava. E matei muitos de seu povo.

- Membros do Círculo. - Corrige Milo. - Não nossos...

- Se você insiste em negar aquilo que é horrível sobre o que você faz... - Magnus diz ainda olhando para Alec. - Então você nunca irá aprender com seus erros.

- Você não parece surpreso em ouvir falar que Valentine está vivo. -Diz Alec evitando olhar para Magnus, puxando a coberta para esconder as mãos, seu rosto enrubesceu em um vermelho infeliz.

- E você? - Magnus esticou suas mãos.

Milo abriu a boca, mas acabou a fechando sem soltar nenhum som, parecia confundido.

- Então você não vai nos ajudar a encontrar a Taça Mortal?

- Não iria, se pudesse. - Diz Magnus. - O que a propósito eu não posso. Eu não sei onde ela está e nem quero saber. Como disse, apenas um tolo iria querer saber.

- Mas sem a Taça nós não podemos... - Alec se sentou ereto.

- Fazer mais de vocês. Eu sei. - Diz Magnus. - Talvez nem todos considerem uma catástrofe aquilo que vocês fazem. Veja bem, se eu tiver que escolher entre a Clave e Valentine, eu escolheria a Clave. Eles com certeza não querem o fim de minha espécie. Mas nada que a Clave fez até agora conseguiu ganhar inabalável lealdade. Agora se já terminamos por aqui, eu posso voltar para a festa, antes que os convidados resolvam comer um ao outro?

Milo estava abrindo e fechando a mão, parecia estar prestes a dizer algo furioso, mas Alec apertou seu ombro, o fazendo parar.

- Você está bem? - Milo pergunta para Clary.

- Eu acho que sim... Não sinto nada diferente... - Diz Clary pensativamente.

- Mexam-se adolescentes! - Magnus estava batendo os dedos impacientemente na borda da porta. - O único que pode ter os afagos em meu quarto é meu magnífico eu.

- Afago? - Clary estranhou a palavra.

- Magnífico? - Milo parecia estar apenas provocando. Magnus rosnou algo que significava um "SAI".

Eles saíram do quarto, Magnus trilhando o caminho atrás deles. Podia ser apenas impressão de Clary, mas ela via a festa com olhos diferentes, tudo parecia mais claro e brilhante, ainda havia um grupo de pessoas dançando ao som de um grupo que ocupava um canto da sala, vestiam roupas fluídas em ouro, roxo e verde, e tinham as vozes altas e etéreas.

- Odeio banda de fadas. - Resmunga Magnus.

- Onde está Isabelle e Saori? - Pergunta Milo.

- Oh! Shura! - Clary havia esquecido completamente de seu amigo.

- Achei eles! - Alec parecia aliviado, acenando a mão para eles. - Aqui! E cuidado com o phouca.

- Cuidado com o phouca? - Milo estranhou, olhando para um homem magrelo de pele castanha em um colete verde estampado que olhou para as meninas pensativamente quando passaram ao lado dele.

- Ele me deu um beliscão quando passei perto dele mais cedo. - Alec disse duramente.- Em uma área grandemente pessoal!

- Eu odeio cortar você, mas se ele estava interessado em uma área grandemente pessoal sua, ele dificilmente vai querer algo com elas. - Diz Milo.

- Não necessariamente. - Diz Magnus. - O povo das fadas não são específicos.

- Você ainda está aqui? - Milo olha para Magnus.

Antes que Magnus pudesse dizer algo, Saori estava em cima deles, com o rosto levemente rosado e cheirando a álcool.

- Alec! Milo! Onde vocês estavam? Estava procurando vocês! - Disse desesperadamente.

- O que aconteceu? E Shura? - pergunta Clary.

- Ele é um rato! - Diz a garota.

- Essa garota está dizendo isso desde que a encontrei! Está bêbada! - Diz Isabelle.

- Não estou bêbada! - Saori disse indignada. - Talvez um pouco...

- Cadê o Shura? Fala logo! - Clary estava preocupada.

- Ele bebeu um daqueles drinks azuis... Eu disse para ele não beber... Aí ele virou um rato...

xXxXxXxXx


	12. Chapter 12

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse, Seiya ia sofrer tanto...u.u Créditos ao tio Kurumada...**_

_**Créditos à Cassandra Clare.**_

oOoOoOo

**Tenshi Aburame: **Hohohoho! Acho que o fato do Alec ser gay não deixou muitos impressionados, ele tinha um jeitinho meio sim...(apanha) xD

**Dark Ookami: **Happy Níver Mika! Prometo que vou tentar escrever uma fic para você! Por enquanto dedico esse capítulo à você! Muitos anos de vida cosplayística e yaoística! Muitos Yuras, Camyus, Hydes, Gackts e etc etc, todos de cuequinha e enqueitados com fitinha rosa gay XDDDD Enfim, TE ADORO viu!

**Metal Ikarus: **WoW muitas reviews! *o* Nem sei por onde começar... Sou péssima em responder essas coisas, mas fico muito feliz em ver que está gostando! Amo reviews xD Então, pois é, a Saori é uma pentelha sem noção xD Típica aborrecente que acha que ter 14 anos é ser adulta...u.ù Vampiros hoje em dia andam de Harley Davison! Poderosos não? xD OMG, preciso reviver muitas fics paradas...¬¬ Deixo parar por aqui senão vou ficar emo só de lembrar das fics abandonadas...T-T Enfim, mande mais reviews!

**Ana Panter: **Muito obrigada pela review! Pode esperar muita coisa da fic ainda! Continue acompanhando e mandando reviews!

_Agora vamos ao que interessa!_

oOoOoOo

_**Betado pela minha querida Black Scorpio no Nyx!**_

oOoOoOo

- O que você quer dizer com um rato? - Pergunta Clary.

- Um rato oras, você sabe... marrom, pequeno, com um rabo comprido. - Diz Saori.

- A Clave não vai gostar disso. - Diz Alec.

- Nem o Dohko, se ele souber que você andou bebendo! - Isabelle diz para Saori.

- Que se dane a Clave! - Clary parte pra cima de Saori, a puxando pelos braços. - O que você fez? Meu amigo é um rato!

- Me deixe! - Saori protestava, tentando se soltar.

- Calma, Clary! - Isabelle tenta apartar .- Ai! – Diz, constatando que havia levado um arranhão.

- Eu não fiz nada! Me solta! Ta me machucando. - Choraminga Saori.

- Não até você me dizer onde deixou ele! Não acredito que você o largou sozinho! - Diz Clary. - O coitado deve estar aterrorizado!

- Isso se não foi pisoteado. - Diz Milo.

- Eu não larguei ele! - Diz Saori. - Ele fugiu e correu para debaixo do bar. - Diz apontando.

- Cadela! - Todos esperaram que Clary acertasse o rosto de Saori, mas ela não o fez, apenas jogou os braços de volta para ela e correu para perto do bar.

- Shura? - Clary se abaixou rente ao chão, havia um vão entre ele e o balcão e havia poeira e sujeira. - É você? - Pergunta vendo dois olhos brilhantes e redondos.

Shura, o rato, penetrou a frente rapidamente, seus bigodes tremendo. Ela podia ver as formas arredondadas de suas orelhas planas em sua cabeça e o afilado focinho. Ela segurou o sentimento de repugnância, nunca gostou de ratos, como aqueles amarelados prontos para morder. Clary preferiu que ele tivesse se tornado um hamster.

- Sou eu, Clary. - Disse lentamente. - Você está bem?

Milo e os outros chegaram atrás dela, Isabelle segurava Saori firmemente pelo braço, a mais nova parecendo agora mais irritada do que chorosa.

- Ele está aí embaixo?- Pergunta Milo.

- Shhh... Vocês vão assustar ele! - Diz Clary. Ela empurrou os dedos delicadamente sobre a borda do balcão e os meneou. - Venha Shura. Nós vamos pedir para o Magnus reverter o feitiço, não tenha medo...

Ela ouviu um guincho, o rato botou o nariz rosa para fora do balcão. Com um suspiro aliviado Clary o pegou cuidadosamente nas mãos.

- Você me entendeu! - Diz para o rato que se aconchegou na concavidade das mãos, soltando um guincho irritado. - Oh, pobre querido, vai ficar tudo bem! Eu prometo. - Diz apertando-o contra o peito como um animal de estimação.

- Eu não lamento muito por ele. - Diz Milo. - Eu acho que ele ficou muito melhor desse jeito.

- Cala a boca! - Diz Clary irritada. Ela afrouxou o aperto sobre o rato, seus bigodes estavam tremendo, quer por raiva, agitação ou simplesmente terror. - Me levem até o Magnus! Ele tem que desfazer isso!

- Não vamos ser precipitados. - Milo sorria, aquele bastardo! Ele se aproximou de Shura como se ele fosse um animal de estimação. - Ele fica tão mais bonitinho assim, olha o nariz rosa!

Shura descobriu os dentes para Milo e pulou como se fosse mordê-lo, Milo se afatsa rindo.

- Izzy, vai chamar nosso ilustre anfitrião.

- Porque eu? Foi ela quem fez isso! - Isabelle aponta o dedo para Saori.

- Mas ela não está em condições de ir lá. - Diz vendo Saori sentada no chão, parecia prestes a vomitar.

- Que droga! - Isabelle sai batendo os pés.

- Eu não posso acreditar que ela fez você beber aquele drink azul! - Clary diz para Shura. - Isso é pra você aprender a ser mais esperto!

Shura deu um guincho irritado. Alguém riu sobre sua cabeça, era Magnus inclinado sobre ela, Isabelle logo atrás.

- _Rattus Norvegicus._ - Diz Magnus - Um rato marrom comum. Nada de surpreendente nele.

- Não quero saber se ele é comum ou não, eu o quero de volta! - Diz Clary.

- Não precisa. - Magnus coça a cabeça pensativamente, soltando glitter.

- Foi isso que eu disse. - Milo sorriu satisfeito.

- O QUE? - Clary gritou tão alto que Shura escondeu sua cabeça embaixo do polegar. - COMO ASSIM NÃO PRECISA?

- Ele vai voltar a forma humana dentro de algumas horas. - Magnus diz. - O efeito do coquetel é temporário. Não há necessidade de um feitiço de transformação, isso só iria traumatizá-lo. Muita magia é difícil em mundanos. O sistema imunológico deles não está acostumado.

- Duvido que seu sistema imunológico esteja acostumado a ser um rato, também. - Clary salientou. - Você é um bruxo, você não pode simplesmente reverter o feitiço?

- Não.

- Você quer dizer que não quer ajudar?

- Não de graça, querida. - Ele disse com um sorriso. - E você não pode me pagar.

- Mas também não posso andar no metrô com um rato. - Clary disse melancolicamente.- Eu posso derrubá-lo, ou ser pega pela polícia MTA, por transportar animais nocivos em via pública. - Shura deu um guincho aborrecido. - Não que você seja uma peste, é claro.

Uma garota estava chamando por Magnus na porta, logo mais seis ou sete pessoas se juntou a ela. O som de vozes iradas subiu acima do zumbido da festa e da batida da música.

- Desculpem-me. - Magnus rolou os olhos e foi para o meio da multidão que se fechou atrás dele.

- E agora? - Pergunta Isabelle.

- Coloque-o em sua mochila. - Disse Alec.

-Clary olhou feio para ele, mas não pode achar nada de errado com a ideia, não havia bolsos na roupa que Isabelle havia emprestado.

Ela abriu sua mochila e encontrou um canto razoavelmente confortável para o pequeno rato marrom que era Shura, em cima de seu suéter ao lado da carteira.

- Me desculpe. - Diz Clary fechando a mochila, onde Shura se mexia aborrecido.

- Não se incomode! - Diz Milo. - Não sei porque os mundanos tem o costume de se desculparem por coisas que eles não tem a mínima culpa. Não foi você quem obrigou esse idiota a tomar aquele cocktail.

- Mas se não fosse por mim, ele não teria vindo. - A voz de Clary saiu baixa.

- Ele veio porque quis!

- Vamos embora! Não agüento mais esse lugar! - Clary disse visivelmente irritada.

Eles passaram espremidos pela multidão, Alec ajudava Saori a andar. A multidão irritada na porta eram vampiros, visivelmente reconhecíveis pela pele pálida e a negridão pálida de seus cabelos, muitos deles pintados, pensou Clary, muitos tinham as sobrancelhas loiras. Pareciam estar reclamando da vandalização de suas motos e o desaparecimento de alguns amigos.

- Eles devem estar bêbados desmaiados por aí. - Diz Magnus balançando os dedos brancos e longos tediosamente. - Vocês sabem muito bem que a maioria de vocês tendem a se transformar em morcegos ou virar poeira quando tomam muito Bloody Mary.

- Ele mistura vodca com sangue de verdade. - Milo explica para Clary.

- Eu imaginei isso. - Clary diz com uma careta.

- Nós não podemos sair por aí pegando cada pilha de poeira no caso dela se transformar no Gregor amanhã. - Diz uma garota com os lábios muito vermelhos e maquiagem carregada nos olhos.

- Gregor ficará bem. Não pretendo fazer a limpeza até amanhã. - Magnus disse calmamente. - Ficarei feliz em enviar qualquer um dos extraviados de volta ao hotel. Em um carro de vidros escuros, é claro.

- Mas e sobre nossas motos? - Pergunta um rapaz com as raízes loiras, sinal de que os cabelos foram mal pintados, um brinco de ouro em forma de estaca estava na orelha esquerda. - Vai levar horas para consertar!

- Você tem até o amanhecer. - Disse Magnus com a paciência visivelmente desgastada. - Sugiro que comece agora. - Diz olhando no relógio. - Agora, todos para fora! A festa acabou! – Diz balançando os braços e soltando glitter.

Com um simples arranhado, a banda parou de tocar. Um zumbido mais alto de queixa subiu entre os freqüentadores, mas obedientemente eles se moveram para a porta, sem ao menos agradecer Magnus pela festa.

- Vamos. - Diz Milo empurrando Clary em direção à porta, o movimento era denso.

Clary agarrou a mochila na frente de seu corpo como se fosse a coisa mais importante, alguém esbarrou em seu ombro, a fazendo gritar e se afastar de Milo, alguém puxou sua mochila.

- Hey, belezinha, o que tem na sacola? - Pergunta o loiro mal pintado com a estaca de ouro na orelha.

- Água benta. - Diz Milo, aparecendo ao seu lado como se fosse um gênio evocado. Um lindo gênio loiro sarcástico com uma má atitude.

- Ooooh! Um Caçador das Sombras. - O vampiro sorri zombeteiro. - Assustador. - Com um piscar de olhos ele sumiu na multidão.

- Os vampiros são tão prima donnas. - Magnus suspirou na entrada. - Não sei porque ainda dou essas festas.

- Por causa do seu gato. - Lembra Clary.

- É verdade. Presidente Miau merece todo meu esforço. - Magnus olhou para ela. - Já vão sair? - Diz olhando para os outros Caçadores das Sombras.

- Não queremos demorar em nossas boas vindas. - Diz Milo.

- Que boas vindas? - Pergunta Magnus. - Eu diria que foi um prazer conhecer vocês. Mas não foi. Não que vocês todos sejam encantadores... E quanto a você... - Ele deixou um piscar de olho cheio de brilho para Alec, que pareceu atônito. - Me liga?

Alec enrubesceu e provavelmente ficaria ali a noite toda, se Milo não o tivesse empurrado para andar, Saori ao lado de Isabelle. Clary estava prestes a segui-los quando sente um leve toque em seu braço, era Magnus.

- Tenho uma mensagem para você. - Diz Magnus. - Vem de sua mãe.

- Da minha mãe? Você quer dizer, ela pediu para você me dizer alguma coisa? - Clary estava tão surpresa que quase deixou a mochila cair.

- Não exatamente. - Diz Magnus, seus olhos felinos, com pupila em forma de uma fenda vertical em uma parede azul clara, estavam sérios dessa vez. - Mas eu a conhecia de uma forma que você não conheceu. Ela fez o que fez para te proteger do mundo que ela tanto odiava, de toda sua existência, funcionamento, esconderijos, mentiras, como ela os chamava. Não desperdice o sacrifício dela arriscando sua vida, ela não iria querer isso.

- Ela não iria querer que eu a salvasse?

- Não, se isso fosse colocar sua vida em risco.

- Mas eu sou a única pessoa que se importa com o que for acontecer com ela...

- Não. - Diz Magnus. - Você não é.

- Eu não entendi. - Clary piscou os olhos. - Você quer dizer que existe... Magnus, você sabe de mais alguma...

- E uma última coisa. - Magnus a corta abruptamente. - Tenha em mente que quando sua mãe fugiu do Mundo das Sombras, ela não fugia dos monstros, dos vampiros, dos lobisomens nem dos bruxos. Ela fugia deles. - Diz olhando em direção a Saori, Alec, Milo e Isabelle, que desapareciam nas escadas.

Eles estavam esperando por Clary do lado de fora do prédio, Milo estava encostado na grade com as mãos no bolso, ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios enquanto observava os vampiros em volta de suas motocicletas quebradas, eles chutavam as máquinas e blasfemavam, Alec ainda tinha o olhar avoado, ao seu lado Isabelle observava suas unhas enquanto Saori limpava seus olhos, Clary sentiu uma onde de fúria ao ver a garota.

- A culpa não foi sua. - Diz Alec, tentando consolar Saori.

- É claro que a culpa foi dela! - Diz Isabelle.

- Eu... Eu... Não sei o que faria se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido com ele... - Choraminga Saori.

- Isso é para você aprender a não ir em festas Downworlders! Esses lugares não são para crianças como você! - Diz Isabelle.

- Não seja tão dura com ela! - Diz Alec.

- Não seja tão mole com ela! - Rebate Isabelle.

- Quem eram aqueles que falavam com você, Izzy? Eram fadas? - Pergunta Saori.

- Ah? - Isabelle foi pega de surpresa.

- Tinha aquele elfo bonitão... - Isabelle sente o rosto ficar vermelho ao se lembrar de Camus.

- Você tava falando com elfos? - Pergunta Alec.

- Estava sim! Algum problema? - Isabelle pergunta nervosa. - E você e o Magnus?

- O que tem o Magnus?

- Eu vi que ele tava dando mole pra você e você tava lá quase babando por ele!

- É claro que não!

- Tava sim! Mas eu nem ligo, achei ele legal.

- Legal? Ta brincando! Gatos são legais, mas bruxos? - Diz Alec. - Não são legais. E elfos são traiçoeiros!

- E acha que não sei disso? - Isabelle deu de ombros.

Clary resolveu ver se Shura estava bem, mas a mochila estava com o zíper aberto, ela levantou uma sobrancelha, tinha certeza que tinha fechado, ela se lembrou de quando roubaram sua carteira no metrô, seus dedos procurando por entre suas roupas e o caderno de esboço, nada, nenhum sinal do rato Shura.

Clary parou de andar, sua boca estava seca como osso, Isabelle andava a um quarteirão à frente, Saori e Alec logo atrás, Milo percebendo que Clary havia ficado para trás se virou.

- O que houve? - Pergunta Milo pairando impacientemente na frente dela, ela poderia jurar que ele acrescentaria algo sarcástico, mas vendo o olhar mortal de Clary, ele não disse. - Clary?

- Shura sumiu... - Clary disse baixinho.

- Será que ele saiu?

- É claro que ele não ia sair! - Clary estava desesperada. - Acha que ele iria querer ser pego por um rato ou ser pisoteado?

- Clary...

- Cala a boca! - Explode a garota. - Você é o único que diz não se importar de ter ele de volta! - Clary balançava a mochila na frente dele.

- Espere... - Milo pega a mochila e a examina. - O zíper foi rasgado, pelo lado de fora.

- Mas, eu...

- Alec! Isabelle! Vão na frente! Nós esquecemos uma coisa lá! - Grita Milo.

Saori e Alec fizeram menção de voltar, mas Isabelle os puxa, acenando para Milo e Clary não se preocuparem. Algo pressionou as costas de Clary, Milo passava o braço em torno dos ombros suavemente, a garota se deixou conduzir, ela olhava para as rachaduras da calçada. Quando deu por si estavam na frente do apartamento de Magnus. O cheiro de álcool insípido e doce, o cheiro sinistro que Clary havia associado aos Downworlders enchia o pequeno espaço.

- Milo...

- O que foi?

- Você acha que ele está bem?

- Shura? - Pergunta Milo, ele hesitou em responder e Clary se lembrou das palavras de Isabelle: "Não lhe faça perguntas ao menos que esteja preparada para ouvir a resposta". Ao invés de responder, Milo apertou a campainha.

- QUEM OUSA PERTURBAR MEU DESCANSO? - A voz de Magnus ecoou pela pequena abertura da porta.

- Milo Wayland. Se lembra? Eu sou da Clave. - Milo pareceu nervoso.

- Ah! Sim. - Magnus pareceu se acalmar. - Você é aquele de belos olhos azuis escuros?

- Ele está se referindo ao Alec... - Diz Clary baixinho.

- Meu olhos são azuis e muito belos. - Diz Milo. - Mas não são escuros.

- Ah, você é aquele. - Magnus pareceu desapontado. Se Clary não estivesse tão chateada, teria rido. - Suponho que queiram entrar.

Magnus vestia um kimono de seda preto com rosas na barra, um turbante na cabeça e sem aquela maquiagem carregada, era muito bonito, fazia jus ao nome de Deusa da Beleza que tinha, sua face era de aborrecimento.

- Eu estava dormindo. - Diz dando um pequeno bocejo.

Milo olhou como se fosse dizer algo rude, possivelmente sobre o turbante, então Clary se pôs na frente dele.

- Desculpe incomodá-lo...

Algo branco e pequeno surgiu em torno do tornozelo do bruxo, ele tinha listras zigue-zague em cinza e tufosas orelhas cor de rosa, parecia mais um rato grande a um pequeno gato.

- Presidente Miau? - Pergunta Clary.

- Ele voltou. - Diz Magnus.

- Isso não é um gato! É do tamanho de um hamster! - Milo observa o bichinho com certo desprezo.

- Eu vou gentilmente esquecer que você disse isso. - Magnus empurrou Presidente Miau com o pé para trás de si. - E o que exatamente vocês querem?

- É o Shura. – Clary mostra a mochila rasgada. - Ele sumiu.

- Como assim sumiu? - Magnus ergue uma sobrancelha.

- Sumiu. - Milo repetiu. - Ele se foi, é notável a falta de sua presença, desapareceu.

- Talvez ele tenha se escondido debaixo de alguma coisa. - Magnus sugeriu. - É difícil se acostumar em um corpo de rato, principalmente para alguém tão estúpido em primeiro lugar.

- Shura não é estúpido! - Protesta Clary.

- Nisso devo concordar. - Diz Milo. - Ele até parece estúpido, mas sua inteligência é mediana. - Seu tom era leve, mas seus ombros estavam tensos quando Milo se virou para Magnus. - Quando estávamos saindo, um de seus convidados esbarrou em Clary. Provavelmente ele rasgou a bolsa e pegou o rato, quero dizer, Shura.

- E... - Magnus olhou para ele.

- E eu preciso saber quem foi. - Milo continua. - Você é o Alto Bruxo do Brooklyn, imagino que saiba quem foi. Imagino que não há nada que aconteça em seu apartamento que você não saiba.

- Você não está errado. - Magnus inspeciona uma unha brilhante.

- Nos diga, por favor. - Implora Clary. Milo aperta seu pulso, ele queria que ela se acalmasse. - Por favor.

- Tudo bem. - Magnus abaixou a mão com um suspiro. - Eu vi um dos garotos vampiros de moto vindo do covil da cidade, ele estava com um rato marrom nas mãos. Pensei que fosse um deles, uma vez que Crianças da Noite se transformam em ratos ou morcegos quando bêbados.

- Você acha que era o Shura? - Pergunta Clary com um brilho de esperança.

- É só um palpite, mas parece provável.

- E onde fica o covil deles? - Pergunta Milo.

- Covil deles quem?

- Dos vampiros. É para esse lugar que eles foram, não?

- Imagino que sim. - Magnus disse como se quisesse que ele não estivesse ali.

- Você precisa me dizer onde fica.

- Eu não tenho certeza de que é seguro para um mundano ir lá. - Magnus balança seu turbante.

- Espera. - Clary diz. - O que eles iam querer com o Shura? Eu pensei que eles não estavam autorizados a machucar as pessoas...

- Um palpite? - Magnus diz sem crueldade. - Provavelmente eles pensaram que ele era um animal domesticado, e que seria divertido matar um animal dos Caçadores das Sombras. Eles não gostam de vocês. E seja lá o que esteja escrito no Pacto, não deve haver nada contra matar animais.

- Eles vão matar ele? - Clary começa a se desesperar novamente.

- Não necessariamente. - Magnus diz rapidamente. - Eles podem achar que ele é um dos seus.

- Nesse caso, o que eles vão fazer?

- Assim que ele se tornar humano, provavelmente irão matá-lo. Mas você pode ter algumas horas a mais.

- Então você tem que nos ajudar! - Clary diz ao bruxo. - Caso contrário, eles vão matá-lo!

Magnus olhou para ela de cima para baixo com um tipo de compaixão clínica.

- Todos eles morrem um dia, querida. - Disse Magnus. - Você tem que se acostumar com isso.

Ele começou a fechar a porta, mas Milo colocou o pé, firmando ela aberta.

- O que é agora? - Magnus suspirou.

- Você ainda não disse onde é o covil.

- E eu não estou indo dizer. Eu te disse...

Clary cortou ele, ficando em frente à Milo.

- Você bagunçou meu cérebro, tirou minhas memórias. Não pode fazer isso por mim? - Diz Clary.

Magnus rolou seus olhos de gato, em algum lugar lá dentro, Presidente Miau chorava. Lentamente o bruxo baixou sua cabeça e a bateu levemente contra a parede.

- O velho Hotel Dumont. Na parte alta da cidade. - Diz com os olhos fechados.

- Eu sei onde fica. - Milo diz satisfeito.

- Precisamos chegar logo! Você tem um portal? - Pergunta Clary.

- Não. - Magnus pareceu irritado. - Portais são difíceis de se construir, além de que coisas horrorosas podem vir delas, se você não as guardar corretamente. Os únicos que conheço são o da Hilda e um em Renwick, mas ambos são longe para se valer a pena ir. Isso se os seus proprietários os deixarem usar, provavelmente não. Sacaram essa? Agora caiam o fora! - Magnus encarou mordazmente o pé de Milo, continuando a bloquear a porta. Ele não se moveu.

- Mais uma coisa. Tem algum lugar sagrado por aqui? - Pergunta Milo.

- Boa ideia, se estão indo enfrentar vampiros, é bom fazerem orações primeiro.

- Precisamos de armas. – Sintetizou Milo. – Mais do que as que temos conosco.

- Tem uma Igreja Católica na rua Diamond. Essa serve? - Aponta Magnus.

- Essa... - A porta é fechada na cara deles.

Clary suspirou pesadamente, Milo puxou seu braço escada abaixo e andaram pela rua indicada.

À noite na rua Diamond, a igreja parecia espectral, suas janelas com arcos góticos refletindo o luar prateado como espelhos. Uma cerca de ferro forjado que rodeava o prédio era pintado de preto fosco, Clary agitou o portão, mas um robusto cadeado o mantinha fechado.

- Está trancado. - Diz Clary.

- Deixe comigo. - Diz Milo.

Ela o olhava enquanto ele trabalhava com o cadeado, as magras linhas de suas costas e os braços levemente musculosos saindo da manga da camisa, a luz do luar acentuava a cor de seus cabelos que pareciam mais prateados do que dourados.

- Como sempre! - Milo diz com um sorriso, derrubando o pedaço de metal retorcido que bateu no chão em um barulho estridente. - Eu sou incrivelmente bom nisso.

- Quando o momento do "eu me auto parabenizo" acabar, podemos voltar a nos concentrar em salvar meu melhor amigo de ser dessangrado?

- Dessangrado? Essa é uma palavra grande.

- E você é um grande...

- Tsc tsc. - Milo interrompeu. - Não xingue na igreja.

- Não estamos na igreja ainda. - Clary murmurou enquanto seguia Milo pelas escadas de pedra, logo estavam em frente a porta dupla, o arco de pedra acima das portas era lindamente esculpido com um anjo que olhava o chão do seu ponto mais alto. Acentuadamente os pináculos apontavam suas silhuetas escuras contra o céu noturno, e Clary notou que essa era a igreja que havia vislumbrado outra noite do Parque McCarren. - Me parece errado quebrar a fechadura de uma igreja...

- Não estamos fazendo isso. - O perfil de Milo ao luar estava tranqüilo. Ele tirou a estela de seu bolso e a levou para perto da porta, colocando sua mão marcada por pequenas cicatrizes por cima na porta de madeira, um pouco acima da fechadura.

- Em nome da Clave. - Ele disse. - Eu peço a entrada nesse lugar sagrado. Em nome das batalhas que não tem fim, em nome do Anjo Raziel, peço bênção em minha missão contra a escuridão. - Clary olhou para ele. Milo não se moveu, embora a brisa noturna soprasse seu cabelo nos olhos. Ele piscou e antes que Clary dissesse algo, a porta se abriu em um clique e o ranger das dobradiças. E se colocou suavemente ante eles, abrindo para um frio espaço iluminado por pontos de fogo. Milo deu um passo para trás. - Depois que você.

Quando Clary entrou, uma onda de ar frio a envolveu, junto com o cheiro de pedra e velas de cera. Tênues fileiras de banco de madeira se esticavam em direção ao altar. Ela notou que além do Instituto, que não contava na verdade, ela nunca esteve dentro de uma igreja antes. Ela havia visto em fotos e na televisão, até mesmo em um dos animes que Shura via, onde o sacerdote era um vampiro. Era suposto que ela deveria se sentir segura dentro de uma igreja, mas ela não se sentia. Estranhas formas pareciam se elevar sobre ela. Clary estremeceu.

- As paredes de pedra mantêm o calor. - Milo disse, percebendo.

- Não é isso. É que eu nunca estive em uma igreja.

- Você esteve no Instituto.

- O Instituto não conta. Eu nunca estive em uma igreja de verdade, com serviços, esse tipo de coisa.

- É verdade. Essa é a nave, onde os bancos estão. É onde as pessoas se sentam durante as missas. - Eles se moveram para frente, a voz de Milo ecoando nas paredes de pedra. - Aqui em cima é onde está a cúpula, onde estamos de pé. E este é o altar, onde o padre realiza a Eucaristia. É sempre no lado leste da igreja.

Milo se ajoelhou e por um momento Clary pensou que ele estava rezando. O altar era alto, feito de granito preto e coberto por um pano vermelho. Atrás aparecia uma tela ornada com ouro, onde estavam pintados santos e mártires, cada um com um disco plano de ouro atrás da cabeça, representando uma auréola.

- Milo... - Ela sussurrou. - O que você está fazendo?

- Procurando armas. - Milo colocou suas mãos no chão de pedra e movimentou seus dedos para frente e para trás como se estivesse procurando por algo.

- Armas? Aqui?

- Elas ficam escondidas normalmente em torno do altar. Mantido para nosso uso em caso de emergência.

- E isto é o que? Um tipo de trato com a igreja católica?

- Não especificamente. Os demônios tem estado na terra há tanto tempo quanto nós, em suas diferentes formas, os demônios gregos, as daevas persas, asuras hindus, onis japoneses. A maioria dos sistemas de crença têm algum método de incorporar sua existência na luta contra os demônios. Caçadores das Sombras não tem ligação com nenhuma religião, mas todas elas nos ajudam em nossa batalha. Poderia muito bem ter ido procurar ajuda em uma sinagoga judaica ou um templo Shintoísta, ou... Ah! Aqui está. - Ele limpou a poeira de lado, enquanto ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Esculpida em uma das pedras octogonais antes do altar, estava uma runa, Clary a reconheceu, tão fácil quanto ler uma palavra em inglês. Ela significava "Nephelim".

Milo tocou sua estela na pedra, ela se moveu ruidosamente para trás revelando um compartimento escuro. Dentro do compartimento havia uma caixa escura e longa, Milo abriu a tampa, olhando com satisfação o seu conteúdo.

- O que é isso tudo? - Pergunta Clary.

- Frascos de água benta, facas abençoadas, lâminas de prata e aço. - Milo disse empilhando as armas lado a lado fora da caixa. - Fios de electrum (**N/A:** electrum é uma liga natural de ouro e prata, utilizada nos fins dos tempos pré-históricos e clássicos para a fabricação de pratos e moedas) não são muito úteis no momento, mas é sempre bom ter balas de prata, encantos de proteção, estrela de Davi...

- Jesus... - Disse Clary.

- Duvido que ele usaria.

- Milo... - Clary disse horrorizada.

- O que?

- Eu não sei, mas me parece errado fazer piadas desse tipo dentro de uma igreja...

- Eu não sou bem cristão. - Milo deu de ombros.

- Você não é? - Clary olhou surpreendida para ele.

Ele agitou a cabeça, os cabelos caindo no rosto, mas ele observava um frasco contendo um líquido claro, ele não chegou a empurrá-lo de volta, os dedos de Clary coçaram com vontade de fazer isso por ele.

- Você pensou que eu fosse religioso?

- Bem... - Ela hesitou. - Se existem demônios, então devem existir...

- Deve existir o que? - Milo perguntou deslizando o frasco em seu bolso. - Ah! Você quer dizer que se houver isso... - Ele aponta para o chão. - Então deve haver aquilo. - Ele apontou para o alto em direção ao teto.

- Faz sentido não é?

- Olha, eu vou te dizer... - Milo examinava o cabo de uma espada. - Eu mato demônios há quase um terço da minha vida. Devo ter mandado milhares deles para seja lá qual for a dimensão infernal em que eles vivem. E nesse tempo todo, nunca vi um anjo e NUNCA ouvi ninguém que tenha visto um.

- Mas foi um anjo que criou os Caçadores das Sombras. - Diz Clary. - Dohko disse.

- Isso faz parte da história. - Milo olhou para ela. - Meu pai acreditava em Deus, eu não.

- De jeito nenhum? - Clary pergunta. Ela nem sabia por que estava alfinetando ele com essa pergunta, nunca havia parado para pensar se ela acreditava em Deus e em anjos, mas havia algo em Milo que a fazia querer quebrar aquela casca de cinismo e fazer ele admitir que acreditava em algo.

- Vamos colocar dessa maneira... - Milo deslizava duas espadas em seu cinto, a luz tênue era filtrada através do vidro colorido e lançava quadrados de cor em seu rosto. - Meu pai acreditava em um Deus justo. "Volts Deus", esse era seu lema, "Porque é a vontade de Deus". Era o lema dos Cruzados, eles saíram para a batalha e foram abatidos, assim como meu pai. E quando eu vi meu pai morto em uma piscina de sangue, eu não deixei de acreditar em Deus, mas deixei de acreditar que Deus se importava comigo. Pode haver um Deus, Clary, e pode não haver. Mas isso tudo não importa, porque estamos cada um por conta própria.

Quando eles subiram as escadas do metrô, as ruas estavam desertas, o ar pesado e com gosto de metal, as lojinhas, lavanderias e os centros de troca estavam em silêncio atrás de suas portas onduladas para o horário noturno. Eles encontraram o hotel finalmente, depois de uma hora de procura em uma rua lateral ao longo da 116. Eles passaram em frente ao local duas vezes pensando ser apenas mais um prédio velho, até Clary ver o sinal. Ele estava impresso como se feito à unha, escondido atrás de uma árvore atrofiada, Hotel Dumont, mas alguém trocou o N por R.

- Hotel Dumort. - Milo disse quando Clary apontou para a placa. - Lindo.

- Du mort. - Clary tinha apenas dois anos de francês, mas era o suficiente para ela entender a piada. - É a morte.

xXxXxXxXx

Ai ai... Faz tempo que não posto né? Boooom, é que tinha visita em casa por 2 semanas, vista do Brasil! Meus sogros queridos, não estou sendo irônica não! Meus sogros são uns amores! Primeira vez que converso ao vivo com eles e já amei eles! Sorte a minha ter sogros maravilhosos!

Well, depois teve uma reforma no banheiro de casa, onde toma banho, e aproveitando as férias de verão da minha mamis, fomos eu e o filhote para a casa dela xD E agora férias do marido, aproveitar e ficar passeando com eles, se bem que com esse calor nem dá x.x

Mas deixa esse papo pra lá! Adoro o jeito do Dite(Magnus) dessa fic, ele ficou perfeito desse jeito! As ironias dele são demais! E a Saori me irrita! Garotinha mimada ò.ó E o Shura, tadinho, sofre... Raptado por vampiros tunados XDDDDD E agora eles estão no hotel deles! Mais confusão e mais aventura! Continuem acompanhando essa fic e não esqueçam as reviews! Deixem uma gata de rua feliz!

Jyaneeee!

bjnhos x333


	13. Chapter 13

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse, Seiya ia sofrer tanto...u.u Créditos ao tio Kurumada...**_

_**Créditos à Cassandra Clare.**_

oOoOoOo

**Esse capítulo foi apenas repostado, porque a lesada aqui esqueceu de postar um capítulo, a fic acabou ficando sem sentido, foi o capítulo 11, que agora está devidamente postado...**

**Peço desculpas por minha tosquice...x.x**

oOoOoOo

**Ana Panter: **Realmente o Irmão Jeremiyah é de morrer de medo não? x.x Thnxs a review e continue acompanhando!

**Tenshi Aburame: **Esse Dite é tudo não é? Totalmente Glamour! Não o da camuflagem é claro*comentário insano*. A Saori é a chata da história! Dessa a Isabelle se safou xDDDDD

**Ikarus-Sama: **Hahaha! O capitulo anterior foi recehado de bizarrices não? xDDDD Como disse pra Tenshi, Dite é totalmente Glamour! Gayzão no último grau xDDDD E olha que o Alec é um belo partido...u.u*apanha* Sim, bruxos tem manias bizarras, Presidente Miau é um deles xD Bom, cada louco com sua mania né? xD

Aliás, esse capítulo é com o seu doce, acho que você logo vai reconhecer ele xDDDD

oOoOoOo

_**Betado por Black Scorpio no Nyx**_

oOoOoOo

Milo estava alerta, como um gato que vê um rato atrás do sofá.

- Mas esse não pode ser o hotel. - Diz Clary. - As janelas estão tampadas e a porta foi emparedada. Ah... Vampiros... - Clary disse decifrando seu olhar. - Mas como eles entram?

- Eles voam. - Milo indica a parte superior.

Aquilo deveria ter sido um elegante e luxuoso hotel, a fachada era elegantemente decorada com cacheados esculpidos e flores de lis, escuras e corroídas pelos anos expostos à poluição e chuva ácida.

- Nós não voamos... - Clary diz.

- Não... - Diz Milo. - Nós não voamos... Nós quebramos e entramos. - Diz caminhando em direção ao hotel.

- Voando parece mais divertido. - Clary corre para alcançar Milo.

- Agora tudo vai ficar mais divertido. - Clary se perguntou o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Havia uma certa excitação em sua voz, um entusiasmo ante a caçada.

Um vento quente tinha vindo para cima, sacudindo as folhas da árvore raquítica, espalhando o lixo na calçada e balançando o pavimento rachado, Clary estranhou a rua estar deserta, normalmente em Manhattan sempre havia alguém na rua, mesmo que às quatro da manhã. Várias das luzes alinhadas na calçada estavam desligadas, embora a de um hotel próximo lançasse um turvo brilho amarelado em todo o pavimento rachado.

- Fique longe da luz. - Milo diz. - Eles podem estar olhando das janelas e não olhe para cima. - Ele acrescentou, mas era tarde demais, Clary já tinha olhado acima para as janelas quebradas do piso superior.

Por um momento Clary pensou ter vislumbrado uma cintilação de movimento em uma das janelas, algo como um rosto ou uma mão fechando a cortina...

- Vamos lá! – Milo a puxou para evaporarem-se nas sombras mais próximas do hotel, Clary sentiu seu crescente nervosismo em sua espinha, no batimento em seu pulso, no forte batimento do sangue em seus ouvidos. O distante zumbido dos carros pareciam bem mais distantes, o único som que vinha forte eram de seus sapatos triturando o lixo da calçada. Ela desejou poder andar silenciosamente como um Caçador das Sombras, talvez um dia pudesse pedir para Milo ensiná-la.

Eles escorregaram para uma estreita rua lateral ao hotel, usada antigamente para fazer entregas. Era muito estreita e atolada de lixo, caixas de papelão bolorentas, garrafas de vidro vazias, sacos plásticos rasgados e coisas espalhadas que no começo Clary pensou serem palitos de madeira, mas ao se aproximar, pareciam com...

- Ossos... - Milo diz sem rodeios. - Ossos de cachorro, ossos de gato. Não olhe muito de perto, lixo de vampiros não é nada agradável.

- Bem... - Clary engoliu suas náuseas. - Pelo menos sabemos que estamos no lugar certo. - E foi recompensada pelo brilho de respeito que foi mostrado, brevemente nos olhos de Milo.

- Sim, estamos no lugar certo. - Disse Milo. - Agora precisamos saber como chegar lá dentro.

Havia existido claramente janelas ali, agora emparedadas. Não havia nenhum sinal de porta e escada de incêndio.

- Quando isso era um hotel... - Milo disse devagar. - Eles provavelmente devem ter recebido suas entregas aqui. Quero dizer, eles não iriam receber pela porta da frente e não há mais nenhum lugar para caminhões, deve haver alguma maneira de entrar...

Clary pensou nas pequenas lojas perto de sua casa. Ela se lembra de ver os donos coreanos receberem suas entregas logo de manhã, enquanto ela caminhava para a escola, eles carregavam as coisas por uma porta de metal fixadas na calçada do lado de fora.

- Aposto que as portas estão no chão, enterradas debaixo desse lixo todo! - Diz Clary.

- Era isso que eu estava pensando... - Milo concorda dando um passo para trás. - Acho que seria melhor movermos o lixo. Vamos começar por aquela lixeira. - Ele suspira não muito entusiasmando, apontando para a lata.

- Você preferia enfrentar uma horda de monstros ferozes não é? - Pergunta Clary.

- Pelo menos eles não estariam rastejando com os vermes. - Diz Milo. - Bem... Não a maioria deles de alguma forma. Se bem que uma vez persegui um demônio através dos esgotos do Grande Central...

- Não... - Diz Clary. - Eu realmente não estou com humor para isso.

- É a primeira vez que uma garota diz não para mim...

- Pode ir se acostumando.

- Eu acho que essa realmente não é uma boa hora para piadas. - O canto da boca de Milo se contorceu. - Temos lixo para fuçar. - Ele foi na ponta dos pés para um lado da lixeira e pegou seu cabo. - Venha, me ajude, nós vamos incliná-la.

- Virá-la vai fazer muito barulho. - Diz Clary segurando o outro lado do lixo. Era um tipo de contêiner padrão na cidade pintado de verde com manchas estranhas, era empesteada e um cheiro que fazia o estômago de Clary revirar vinha dele. - Vamos empurrá-la.

- Agora, olha... - Milo ia dizer, quando um barulho o fez parar.

- Vocês realmente estão pensando em fazer isso? - Disse uma voz saindo das sombras.

Clary congelou olhando para as sombras na boca do beco, por um momento pensou ter imaginado a voz, mas Milo também estava congelado com espanto estampado em seu rosto. Era difícil alguém surpreendê-lo, raro que alguém escapasse dele. Milo andou para longe da lixeira, deslizando a mão até sua cintura.

- Tem alguém aí? - Pergunta Milo com a voz plana.

- Dios mio... - A voz era masculina e divertida. - Você não é desta vizinhança, é? - Seu sotaque era espanhol.

Ele pisou para fora das sombras, sua forma desenvolvendo-se lentamente. Era um rapaz um pouco mais velho que Milo e um pouco mais baixo, era magro com grandes olhos escuros e pele cor de mel como as pinturas de Diego Rivera. Vestia calças pretas e uma camisa branca aberta na gola, transparecendo uma corrente de ouro que brilhava conforme ele se movimentava.

- Você poderia dizer isso. - Milo diz cuidadosamente, sem tirar a mão do cinto.

- Não deveria estar aqui. - Diz o rapaz, retirando uma espessa mecha de cachos que caíam sobre seus olhos. - Este lugar é perigoso.

- Nós sabemos. - Clary quis rir, provavelmente ele dizia da má vizinhança. - Nós estamos um pouco perdidos, só isso.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo com isso? - O rapaz pergunta apontando para a lixeira.

Clary não era boa em mentiras rápidas, seus olhos correram para Milo, que provavelmente seria excelente nisso.

- Estamos tentando entrar no hotel. - Ele decepcionou ela imediatamente. - Pensamos que poderia haver uma porta embaixo do lixo.

- Puta Madre! - Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram. - Porque vocês iriam querer fazer algo como isso?

- Para uma brincadeira. - Milo dá os ombros. - Apenas por um pouco de diversão.

- Vocês não entendem, esse lugar é mal assombrado, amaldiçoado, má sorte. - Disse o garoto balançando a cabeça energicamente, depois ele disse coisas em espanhol que Clary não entendeu bem, mas parecia ser algo como a estupidez das crianças brancas, eles em especial. - Venham, eu levo vocês até o metrô.

- Nós sabemos onde fica o metrô. - Milo disse.

- Claro, claro que sabem. - O garoto sorriu suavemente. - Mas se vierem comigo, ninguém irá incomodá-los. Vocês não querem problemas, querem?

- Depende... - Disse Milo, movendo ligeiramente o casaco, o deixando aberto o suficiente para mostrar as armas reluzentes presas em seu cinto. - Quantos eles pagam para manter as pessoas longe do hotel?

O garoto olhou para trás de Milo, Clary estremeceu, imaginando o beco se enchendo de sombras com faces brancas e dentes pontiagudos.

- Quanto você me paga, chico(**N/A:** garoto em espanhol)? - Os lábios dele eram uma linha fina.

- Os vampiros. Quanto eles estão pagando a você? Ou seria outra coisa... Eles te ameaçaram a tornar você um deles? Ofereceram a vida eterna, sem dor ou doenças? Você quer viver para sempre? Pois te digo que não vale viver eternamente, a vida se torna curta quando não se pode ver a luz do sol... chico.- Diz Milo.

- Meu nome é Fernando. Não chico. - O garoto estava inexpressivo.

- Você sabe sobre os vampiros, não sabe? - pergunta Clary.

- Los vampiros... - Fernando cospe no chão e vira o rosto com os olhos brilhando com ódio. - Sí, os bebedores de sangue animal. Muito antes de esse hotel ser bloqueado, ouvia histórias, risos no meio da noite, os animais desaparecendo, os sons... - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Todo mundo do bairro sabe sobre eles, mas o que você pode fazer? Não pode simplesmente ligar para a polícia e dizer a eles que seu problema são os vampiros.

- Você já os viu? - Perguntou Milo. - Conhece alguém que já viu?

- Havia uns garotos, um grupo de amigos... - Fernando disse lentamente. - Eles achavam que seria uma boa ideia entrar no hotel e matar os monstros. Eles levaram armas e facas, todas abençoadas por um sacerdote. Mas eles nunca saíram, minha tia, ela encontrou suas roupas em frente a casa dela.

- Sua tia? - Pergunta Milo.

- Sí. Um deles era meu irmão. - Fernando disse sem rodeios. - Então, agora vocês sabem porque eu ando por aqui a noite, do caminho de casa até a casa de minha tia. E alerto vocês que se entrarem, não irão sair vivos.

- Meu amigo está lá dentro. - Disse Clary. - Nós viemos buscá-lo.

- Ah... - Disse Fernando. - Então eu não posso impedi-los de entrar...

- Não. - Disse Milo. - Mas não se preocupe. O que aconteceu com seus amigos, não irá acontecer conosco. - Milo tira uma lâmina serafim do cinto, a fraca luz da lâmina iluminava o osso do rosto dele, sombreando seus olhos. - Eu já matei muitos vampiros. Seus corações podem não bater, mas mesmo assim eles podem morrer.

Fernando inalou bruscamente e disse algo em espanhol, muito rápido e baixo para Clary compreender. Ele veio até eles, quase tropeçando em um monte de lixo no meio do caminho.

- Eu sei o que você é. Eu ouvi falar sobre sua espécie, de um padre de Santa Cecília, mas eu achei que eram apenas histórias. - Diz Fernando.

- Todas as histórias são verdadeiras. - Clary disse tão baixo que Fernando provavelmente não a tinha ouvido, ele olhava para Milo com os punhos trincando.

- Eu quero ir com vocês. - Disse Fernando.

- Não. Absolutamente não. - Milo balançou a cabeça.

- Eu posso mostrar a vocês como chegar lá dentro.

- Não podemos levar você... - Milo hesitou por um momento, tentado pela proposta.

- Ótimo. - Fernando andou até ele e chutou um monte de lixo empilhado contra o muro. Havia uma grade de metal lá, barras finas cobertas com um castanho acobreado da ferrugem. Fernando se ajoelhou e levantou as grades do chão.

- É assim que meu irmão e meus amigos entraram. - Diz olhando para Milo e Clary. - Isso leva até o porão, eu acho.

O cheiro de lixo era esmagador, fazendo Clary levar a mão ao nariz, apesar da escuridão, ela podia ver as formas em movimento das baratas. Um fino sorriso se formou no canto do rosto de Milo, ele ainda segurava a lâmina do anjo, a luz de bruxa que veio dele emprestou ao rosto dele um molde espectral, do mesmo jeito que Shura fazia com uma lanterna ao contar histórias de terror.

- Obrigado. - Disse a Fernando. - Isso vai servir muito bem.

- Você vai lá dentro e faça por seu amigo o que eu não pude com meu irmão. - O rosto do outro garoto estava pálido.

Milo escorregou a lâmina de volta ao seu cinto e deslizou através da grade em um único movimento suave, os pés primeiro, Clary segurou a respiração, esperava por algum grito de espanto ou agonia, mas ouviu apenas o som dos pés alcançando o solo úmido.

- Venha... - Diz Milo do buraco. - Eu te seguro.

- Obrigada pela ajuda. - Clary diz para Fernando que nada responde, apenas segura suas mãos. Ela usou para firmar a si mesma enquanto se equilibrava na posição. Seus dedos estavam frios. Ele a soltou enquanto ela se desprendia e descia através da grade.

Foi apenas um segundo de queda, Milo a segurou, seu vestido rolou para cima de suas coxas e as mãos dele tocaram sua perna.

- Você está bem? - Milo pergunta a colocando no chão rapidamente.

- Estou bem. - Clary puxou o vestido apressadamente, contente por ele não poder vê-la no escuro.

Milo puxou uma lâmina serafim de seu cinto e deixou sua crescente iluminação banhar sobre os arredores. Eles estavam de pé sobre um local apertado, de teto baixo e piso de concreto rachado, Clary podia ver as estrias pretas no chão e parede, havia uma passagem estreita e uma porta que levava a outro quarto.

Um baque forte fez Clary sobressaltar, ela se virou para ver Fernando aterrissar de joelhos a poucos metros dela, ele os havia seguido através da grade e sorria maniacamente.

- Eu disse pra você não vir! - Diz Milo.

- E eu ouvi. - Fernando balançou a mão ignorando. - O que você vai fazer sobre isso? Eu não posso voltar por onde eu vim. E você não vai me deixar aqui para a morte me encontrar, ou vai?

- Ainda estou pensando sobre isso... - Diz Milo, ele parecia cansado. Clary pode ver as sombras debaixo de seus olhos.

- Nós precisamos ir por ali, em direção as escadas. - Diz Fernando apontando. - Eles estão no andar superior, vocês vão ver. - Diz passando por eles.

- Estou realmente começando a odiar mundanos. - Diz Milo balançando a cabeça negativamente.

O piso inferior do hotel parecia um labirinto com seus inúmeros corredores que iam para a sala de armazenamentos, a lavanderia com as toalhas velhas e emboloradas sobre os cestos de vime e uma fantasmagórica cozinha com bancos inoxidáveis e uma longa bancada se alongando para dentro das sombras.

A maioria dos degraus que levavam para os pisos superiores haviam sumido, não apodrecido, mas arrancados e picados em pedaços, espalhados pelos cantos em forma de gravetos, pedaços do que um dia foi um luxuoso tapete persa estava agarrado à eles como flores cobertas pelo molde.

A falta de escadas confundiu Clary, o que vampiros tinham contra elas? Eles finalmente encontraram uma não danificada escada atrás da lavanderia, provavelmente os empregados a usavam para carregar toalhas e roupas de cama no tempo anterior aos elevadores. Uma poeira espessa descansava sobre as escadas como uma fina camada de neve, o que fez Clary tossir.

- Shhhh... - Diz Fernando. - Eles irão ouvi-la. Estamos bem perto de onde eles dormem.

- Como você sabe? - Sussurrou Clary. Ele supostamente não era para estar ali, que direito ele tinha de fazer uma palestra sobre ruído?

- Eu posso sentir. - O canto de seus olhos se estremeceu, ele estava tão assustado quanto Clary. - Você não?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Não sentia nada além do estranho frio, depois do sufocante calor do lado de fora, o interior do hotel era muito frio.

No topo da escada havia uma porta na qual estava escrito "SAGUÃO", que era pouco legível debaixo dos anos de poeira acumulada. A porta gotejou ferrugem quando Milo a empurrou, Clary abraçou o próprio corpo.

A sala estava vazia, eles estavam em um enorme saguão, o apodrecido carpete rasgado mostrava as placas de piso despedaçadas abaixo. Houve uma vez que a peça central do saguão havia sido uma grande escadaria, graciosamente curvada, um corrimão coberto de dourado e ricamente acarpetado com ouro e escarlate. Agora tudo o que restava eram os degraus mais elevados que os levavam para a escuridão, a parte mais baixa acabava um pouco acima da cabeça deles. Aquilo era tão surreal quanto as pinturas de Magritte que Jocelyn havia amado.

"Esta é com certeza uma escada para lugar nenhum.", pensou Clary observando o lugar.

- O que os vampiros tem contra escadas? - A voz de Clary saiu tão seca quanto a poeira que revestia tudo.

- Nada. - Disse Milo. - Eles simplesmente não precisam usá-las.

- É uma maneira de mostrar que esse hotel é deles. - Diz Fernando, seus olhos brilhantes, ele parecia quase animado, Milo o olhou de lado.

- Você já viu um vampiro, Fernando? - Ele perguntou.

- Eu sei como eles se parecem. - Fernando olhou para ele distraído. - Eles são pálidos, mais magros que os humanos, mas muito mais fortes. Andam silenciosamente como os gatos e se movem como as serpentes. Eles são bonitos e terríveis, como esse hotel.

- Você acha isso bonito? - Pergunta Clary.

- Você pode ver como ele foi há anos atrás. Como uma anciã que foi linda, mas teve a beleza roubada pelos anos. Você precisa imaginar essas escadas da maneira como eram, majestosas com as lâmpadas de gás iluminando acima dos degraus e abaixo como vagalumes no escuro. E os balcões cheios de pessoas. E não como agora, tão... - Ele parou em busca de uma palavra.

- Quebrado? - Sugeriu Milo secamente.

Fernando olhou para Milo surpreso, como se ele o tivesse tirado de seus devaneios, ele riu tremulamente enquanto se afastava.

- E onde estão os vampiros? - Perguntou Clary.

- Lá em cima. Vampiros gostam de dormir em lugares altos e está quase amanhecendo.

Como fantoches com as cabeças presas a cordas, ambos, Fernando e Clary olharam para cima ao mesmo tempo, mas não havia nada acima deles, a não ser o teto de afrescos, rachados e negros em alguns lugares como se tivesse sido queimado em um incêndio. Uma passagem arqueada levava para mais adentro da escuridão, pilares em cada lado eram gravados com motivos de flores e folhas.

Quando Fernando voltou a olhar para baixo, uma cicatriz na base de sua garganta cintilou na pele morena, Clary se perguntou como foi que ele a conseguiu.

- Eu acho que devemos voltar para a escada dos empregados. Eu me sinto muito exposta aqui... - Clary sussurrou. Milo concordou.

Ela se perguntou se o medo que sentia se via em seu rosto.

- Eu...

Suas palavras foram cortadas por um grito descomunal, Clary girou.

Fernando.

Ele havia sumido, sem marcas na poeira onde ele possa ter ido ou sido arrastado. Ela se aproximou de Milo em um reflexo, mas ele já estava em movimento, correndo em direção aos arcos escancarados e além da escuridão. Ela não podia vê-lo, mas seguiu a luz de bruxa como uma viajante sendo conduzida pelo pântano por um traiçoeiro fogo fátuo.

Além do arco havia o que tinha sido um grande salão de baile. O chão arruinado era de mármore branco, agora tão arruinado que parecia mais um mar de um ártico gelo flutuante. Balcões curvados corriam ao longo da parede, seus parapeitos cobertos de ferrugem. Espelhos emoldurados com dourado estavam pendurados em intervalos entre eles, ornados com uma cabeça de cupido dourada. Teias de aranha eram levadas pelas correntes de ar como véus de um vestido de noiva.

Fernando estava de pé no meio da sala com os braços abaixados em cada lado do seu corpo.

- Você está bem? - Clary correu até ele, Milo andou lentamente atrás.

- Eu pensei ter visto um movimento nas sombras, não era nada. - Ele diz.

Fernando foi em direção a porta sem olhar para ver se Clary e Milo o seguiam, ele havia dado apenas alguns passos.

- Fernando! - Diz Milo.

Fernando se virou estreitando os olhos inquisitivamente, foi quando Milo jogou uma faca.

Os reflexos de Fernando foram rápidos, mas não rápidos o suficiente. A lâmina acertou o alvo, a força do impacto golpeando ele. Seus pés se moveram para baixo, seu corpo caindo pesadamente no chão de mármore rachado. Na turva luz de bruxa, seu sangue parecia preto.

- Milo... - Clary sibilou horrorizada, o choque esmagando através dela. Ele havia dito que odiava mundanos, mas ele nunca...

Quando ele se virou para se aproximar de Fernando, Milo a empurrou para o lado. Ele mesmo se jogou sobre o garoto caído, agarrando a faca e acertando o peito de Fernando.

Mas Fernando foi mais rápido. Ele segurou a faca e então gritou ao tocar a cruz em forma de cabo. E fez um forte barulho ao cair no chão de mármore, a lâmina manchada de preto. Milo tinha a mão cerrada no material da camisa de Fernando em uma mão e a Sanvi na outra. Ela estava cintilando com uma luz que fez Clary poder ver novamente as cores da parede, um azul royal descascado, as manchas de ouro no mármore do chão e a mancha vermelha na camisa de Fernando.

- Você perdeu. - Fernando estava rindo, pela primeira vez, mostrando os incisivos pontiagudos e brancos. - Você perdeu meu coração.

- Você se moveu no último minuto. - Diz Milo. - Isso foi muito imprudente.

Fernando de cara amarrada cuspiu sangue, Clary deu passos para trás, olhando em crescente terror.

- Quando você descobriu? - Fernando exigiu, seu sotaque havia sumido, agora ele falava mais rapidamente.

- Eu acho que no beco... - Milo disse. - Mas eu achei que você nos levando até o interior do hotel, se viraria contra nós. Uma vez que teríamos infringido o limite, estaríamos fora do limite do pacto. Jogo justo. Quando não, eu pensei que estivesse enganado, foi quando vi a cicatriz. - Diz sentando um pouco afastado, mas ainda mantendo a faca no pescoço de Fernando. - Na primeira vez que vi, pensei que a corrente fosse de algum material que não reagisse com a proximidade da cruz. Que é o que você usa quando vai ver sua família não é? Mas o que é uma pequena queimadura, quando vocês se cicatrizam rápido.

- Então é só isso? A cicatriz? - Riu Fernando.

- Quando você deixou o saguão, seus pés não deixaram rastros, então eu soube.

- Não foi seu irmão que entrou aqui e nunca mais saiu. - Clary diz, percebendo. - Foi você!

- Vocês dois são muito inteligentes. - Disse Fernando. - Mas não são suficientemente inteligentes. - Diz apontando para um ponto do teto.

- O que você vê, Clary? - Diz Milo, sem tirar os olhos de Fernando.

Clary olhou para cima lentamente, o pavor coalhando o poço de seu estômago.

"_Você precisa imaginar essas escadas da maneira como eram, majestosas com as lâmpadas de gás iluminando acima dos degraus e abaixo como vagalumes no escuro. E os balcões cheios de pessoas"_, as palavras de Fernando estavam em sua cabeça.

Eles estavam cheios de pessoas, fileiras e fileiras de vampiros com suas faces pálidas e mortas, suas bocas vermelhas esticadas, olhando perplexos para baixo.

- Você os chamou não foi? - Pergunta Milo, ainda com a lâmina apontada para Fernando.

- E isso importa? - Fernando estava sorrindo, o ferimento havia parado de sangrar. - Eles são muitos até mesmo para você, Wayland.

Milo não disse nada. Embora ele não tivesse se deslocado, ele estava respirando curto e rápido, Clary podia sentir a força do seu desejo de matar o garoto vampiro, de enfiar a lâmina em seu peito e apagar aquele largo sorriso para sempre de seu rosto.

- Milo... - Clary disse advertindo. - Não o mate.

- Porque?

- Podemos usá-lo como um refém.

- Refém? - Os olhos de Milo se ampliaram.

Ela podia vê-los, muitos deles, preenchendo a passagem arqueada, se movimentando tão silenciosamente quanto os Irmãos da Cidade de Osso. Mas os Irmãos não tinham a pele tão branca e incolor, nem as mãos que se curvavam em garras nas pontas.

- Sei o que estou fazendo. - Disse Clary, lambendo os lábios secos. - Pegue-o atrás de seus pés, Milo.

- Tudo bem. - Milo olhou para ela, depois deu de ombros.

- Isso não é engraçado. - Fernando rebateu.

- É por isso que ninguém está rindo. - Milo ergueu Fernando ereto, pressionando a faca entre as omoplatas dele. – Eu posso perfurar seu coração facilmente através de suas costas. - Ele disse. - Eu não me moveria se fosse você.

- Parem bem aí! - Clary levantou a mão e encarou as sombras que se aproximavam. - Ou ele vai colocar a lâmina através do coração de Fernando.

Uma espécie de murmúrio correu através da multidão, algo como sussurros ou risadas.

- Parem! - Clary disse novamente. Mas desta vez Milo fez algo que ela não pôde ver, que fez Fernando chorar surpreendido pela dor.

Um dos vampiros levantou a mão parando os outros, ela reconheceu como sendo o rapaz loiro com brinco que ela havia visto na festa de Magnus.

- Ela quer dizer que eles são Caçadores das Sombras. - Ele disse.

Outro vampiro empurrou através da multidão para ficar ao seu lado, uma linda garota de cabelos azuis e olhos escuros com uma saia prata drapeada. Clary se perguntou se havia algum vampiro feio, ou talvez gordo. Talvez eles não fizessem vampiros feios, ou pessoas feias não iriam querer viver para sempre.

- Caçadores das Sombras invadindo nosso território... - Ela disse. - Eles estão fora da proteção do Pacto. Eu digo para matá-los, eles já mataram muitos dos nossos por aí!

- Qual de vocês é o mestre desse lugar? - A voz de Milo era imparcial. - Que ele dê um passo a frente.

- Não use as palavras da Clave em nós, pequeno Caçador das Sombras. - Ela mostrou seus dentes afiados. - Você quebrou as regras do Pacto vindo até aqui. A lei não irá protegê-lo.

- Isso é o suficiente, Gabrielle. - Disse o garoto loiro. - A nossa mestre está em Idris.

- Alguém deve manter as regras em seu lugar. - Observou Milo.

Houve um silêncio. Os outros vampiros estavam dependurados ao longo do parapeito para ouvir o que era dito.

- Fernando nos lidera. - Disse o rapaz loiro.

- Jacob! - A garota de cabelo azul deu um silvo de desaprovação.

- Eu sugiro uma troca. - Diz Clary, cortando o discurso de Gabrielle e a réplica de Jacob. - Vocês devem saber que trouxeram para casa algumas coisas da festa. Uma delas é meu amigo, Shura.

- Você é amiga de um vampiro? - Jacob levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Ele não é um vampiro. E também não é um Caçador das Sombras. - Clary diz vendo os olhos estreitos de Gabrielle. - Ele é um simples humano.

- Não trouxemos nenhum humano da festa de Magnus. Isso seria uma violação ao pacto.

- Ele tinha se transformado em um rato. Pequeno e marrom. - Diz Clary. - Vocês podem ter trazido ele confundido com um animal de estimação, ou...

Sua voz estava falhando. Eles olhavam para ela como se ela estivesse louca. Um frio desespero penetrou seus ossos.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi... - Diz Gabrielle. - Você está oferecendo a troca de Fernando pela vida de um mísero rato?

Clary olhou para Milo buscando ajuda, mas ele lhe devolveu um olhar que dizia "esta ideia foi sua, se vira!".

- Sim. - Clary olhou de volta para os vampiros. - Essa é a troca que estamos oferecendo.

Eles olharam para ela com seus rostos pálidos e inexpressivos. Em outro contexto, Clary poderia dizer que eles estavam desconcertados.

Clary podia sentir Milo atrás dela, a respiração irritada. Ela se perguntou se ele estava procurando em seu cérebro a resposta para como ela conseguiu arrastar ele até ali.

- Você quer dizer este rato?

Clary piscou. Um outro vampiro com tranças escuras saiu do meio da multidão com algo marrom em suas mãos que se contorcia delicadamente.

- Shura? - Clary sussurrou.

O rato guinchou e começou a se debater no aperto das mãos do garoto, que olhou para baixo com uma expressão de desagrado.

- Cara... Eu pensei que ele fosse o Zeke, mas estava me perguntando porque ele se esquivava com tanta atitude. - Ele balançou a cabeça, as tranças balançando. - Cara, eu posso dizer que ela pode levar ele. Ele já me mordeu umas cinco vezes!

Clary se aproximou de Shura, suas mãos ansiosas para abraçar o pequeno rato, mas antes que ela pudesse alcançá-lo, Gabrielle ficou em seu caminho.

- Espere! Como posso ter certeza de que vocês não vão simplesmente pegar o rato e matar o Fernando?

- Nós vamos dar a nossa palavra.- Clary disse tensa, esperando que eles rissem.

Ninguém riu. Fernando jurou suavemente em espanhol, Gabrielle virou para Milo.

- Clary... - Havia ali um corrente desespero exasperado oculto em sua voz. - Isso é realmente um...

- Sem juramento, sem troca! - Gabrielle disse imediatamente, com apreensão em seu tom incerto. - Elliot, segure o rato!

O garoto de tranças reforçou seu controle sobre Shura, que afundou os dentes selvagemente nas mãos dele.

- Cara! - Elliot disse de mau humor. - Isso dói!

- Só jure. Isso não vai machucar. - Clary sussurra para Milo.

- Juramento para nós não é como para vocês, mundanos. - Milo disse com raiva. - Eu vou estar sempre preso a qualquer juramento que eu fizer.

- O que aconteceria se você quebrasse esse juramento?

- Esse é o ponto. Eu nunca iria quebrá-lo.

- Gabrielle está certa. - Disse Jacob. - Um juramento é exigido! Jure que não irá machucar Fernando e nós devolvemos o rato.

- Não vou machucar o Fernando.- Disse Clary. - Não importa o que!

- Não é com você que estamos preocupados... - Gabrielle sorriu para Clary tolerantemente, para em seguida lançar um olhar para Milo que segurava Fernando tão fortemente que as pontas de seus dedos estavam brancos, uma mancha de suor escureceu sua camisa na parte dos ombros.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou jurar... - Disse Milo.

- Fale o juramento! - Disse Gabrielle rapidamente. - Jure pelo Anjo, diga tudo!

- Você jura primeiro. - Milo balança sua cabeça.

Suas palavras caíram no silêncio como pedras, causando um murmúrio na multidão, Jacob parecia preocupado.

- Sem chance, Caçador das Sombras. - Disse Gabrielle furiosa.

- Temos o seu líder! - A ponta da faca de Milo escavou mais fundo na garganta de Fernando. - E o que vocês tem, um rato?

Shura preso nas mãos de Elliot soltou um guincho furioso, Clary desejou poder tirar ele das mãos do vampiro, mas se segurou.

- Milo...

- Mestre? - Gabrielle olhou para Fernando.

Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, os cachos negros caindo sobre o rosto. Sangue escorava pelo colarinho para baixo de sua pele nua.

- Um rato muito importante. - Fernando disse. - Para você vir até aqui por ele. É Caçador das Sombras... acho que você irá jurar primeiro.

Milo tentava conter sua raiva, Clary podia ver o aperto de sua mão, e os músculos de seu rosto e do canto da boca tremerem.

- Esse rato é um mundano. - Disse Milo. - Se matá-lo, estará sujeito à lei.

- Ele está em nosso território. Invasores não são protegidos pela lei, você sabe que...

- Ele não invadiu! Vocês o trouxeram para cá! - Diz Clary.

- Tecnicamente... - Fernando sorriu para ela, não obstante da faca em seu pescoço. - Além disso, você acha que não ouvimos os rumores, a notícia que está correndo através do Downworld? Valentine está de volta e não haverá nenhum Acordo, nenhum Pacto em breve.

- Onde você ouviu isso? - Milo o sacudiu.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Há! Gostaram do capítulo? E do Fernando? Garoto vampiro espanhol! Esse foi seu doce Ikarus-sama! E apesar dele ser malvadinho, ele não vai morrer, ele é um personagem muito importante!

Muitas revelações... Será que o defunto Valentine tá realmente vivo? Isso só mais para frente!

Quem tiver tido coragem de ler, deixe uma review e faça uma gata de rua feliz!

bjnhos x3333


	14. Chapter 14

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse, Seiya ia sofrer tanto...u.u Créditos ao tio Kurumada...**_

_**Créditos à Cassandra Clare.**_

oOoOoOo

**Estou sumida? Imagina...(apanha)**

**Bom, tenho meus muitos motivos...x.x Minha inspiração está em sleep mode à algum tempo...(sechuta), espero que ele resolva acordar logo... Outro motivo é meu filhote over pentelho movido a pilha eterna, TODOS que conhecem ele dizem que ele não pára um segundo, o que é realmente verdade, ele só fica quieto quando come(ele é bom de garfo) ou quando dorme... Outro grande e importante motivo é que alguns sabem, mas estou grávida do meu segundo filhotinho, estou no sexto mês e bom, a barriga, o sono e a preguiça atrapalham uma mente... E por último e também importante, é o calor do cão x.x ODEIO verão, ODEIO calor e ultimamente, apesar de estarmos na estação das chuvas, que infelizmente está acabando T-T, está um calor horrível, sei como os legumes cozidos no vapor se sentem...x.x**

**Esse capítulo estava escrito faz muito tempo... Porque não postei antes? Sou tosca, admito, e achei que já tinha postado...o.ô Podem me bater!**

**Enfim, meu filhotinho está previsto para nascer dia 25 de setembro, impressionantemente o dia em que meu outro baby nasceu, seria muito interessante se nascessem no mesmo dia non? xDDD**

**Mas vamos à fic logo né? xD**

oOoOoOo

**Dark Ookami- **Apesar dele ser ultra mau e insano, ele tem ideais um tanto interessantes xDDDDDD Mika sádica xDDDD

**Metal Ikarus- **Bom, algumas respostas você já tem né? Como você leu o livro, sabe que o vampiro é Rafael, Fernando foi uma homenagem mesmo xDDDD Mas bom, se não leu o segundo livro, não sabe a importância dele na história... Isso beeeem mais pra frente, quando eu conseguir retomar a fic e well, o Milo não perde uma!

**Tenshi Aburame- **Well, o defunto está a soltaaaaaa xDDDDD Bom, a menina não se chamava Gabrielle, na verdade nem lembro mais o nome xDDDDDD

oOoOoOo

**Betado por Black Scorpio no Nyx... Thnxs linda!**

oOoOoOo

- Todo Downworld sabe. - Fernando levantou uma sobrancelha com desdém. - Ele pagou um bruxo para levantar uma tropa de Raveners há uma semana atrás. Ele enviou Esquecidos para procurar pela Taça Mortal e quando ele a encontrar, não haverá mais essa falsa paz, só guerra. Nenhuma lei me impedirá de jogar seu coração na rua, Caçadorzinho das Sombras.

Isso foi o suficiente para Clary pular para pegar Shura, empurrando Gabrielle, ela arrancou o rato das mãos de Elliot. Shura subiu por seu braço e se agarrou à manga com patinhas frenéticas.

- Está tudo bem, está tudo bem. - Clary disse para Shura, mesmo sabendo que não estava.

Ela se preparou para correr, mas sentiu algo a segurando, prendendo sua jaqueta. Ela tentou lutar, mas era impossível, a força era absurda. Gabrielle a segurava com suas ósseas mãos com unhas pretas, Shura se agarrava a jaqueta com unhas e dentes, e Clary não podia simplesmente tirar ela.

- Me solte!- Clary gritou, chutando a garota vampira.

Gabrielle urrou de dor e raiva quando Clary acertou os dedos do seu pé, soltando a jaqueta, Clary tentou correr, mas a garota vampira era mais rápida, se pondo em frente à ela e virando sua mão contra o rosto da outra, jogando sua cabeça para trás com o impacto.

Clary oscilou e quase caiu. Ela ouviu Milo gritar seu nome, e se virou para ver que ele havia largado Fernando e corria em sua direção. Ela tentou correr até ele, mas sentiu alguém a puxando pelo ombro, era Jacob, suas unhas entrando na carne.

Clary gritou, mas o som se perdeu no ruído do grito elevado de Milo, ele jogou um frasco em sua direção, ela sentiu a água molhar sua roupa, Jacob soltou um grito quando a água tocou sua pele. Fumaça subiu de seus dedos e ele soltou Clary, uivando como um grande animal. Gabrielle se arremessou sobre ele, chamando por seu nome, no tumulto, Clary sentiu alguém agarrar seu pulso. Ela lutou tentando manter distância.

- Pare, sou eu sua idiota! - Milo ofegou em seu ouvido.

- Oh! - Clary relaxou por um momento.

Ficou tensa novamente ao ver uma sombra familiar surgir atrás de Milo. Ela gritou e Milo mergulhou e se virou apenas quando Fernando pulava pra cima dele com os dentes a mostra, rápido como um gato. Seus dentes pegaram a camisa de Milo perto do ombro e a rasgou longitudinalmente, enquanto Milo fixava chocado. Fernando se agarrou a ele feito uma aranha, os dentes perto de sua garganta, Clary tateou sua mochila atrás da adaga que Milo havia lhe dado.

Uma pequena forma azul pulou no chão, acertando o pé de Clary e se lançou sobre Fernando.

Fernando gritou. Shura se pendurou violentamente no seu antebraço, encravando os acentuados dentes de rato na carne de seu ombro. Fernando largou Milo, debatendo-se para trás, sangue jorrava enquanto um fluxo de obscenidades em espanhol vertiam de sua boca.

- Filho da ... - Milo interrompeu, sua boca aberta.

Recuperando o equilíbrio, Fernando agarrou o rato, arrancando-o de seu ombro e o jogando no chão de mármore.

Shura guinchou primeiramente de dor, para em seguida correr para Clary, que o pegou nas mãos, o apertando forte contra o peito.

- Você está bem? - Ela pergunta preocupada.

- Não há tempo para isso. Segure ele. - Milo diz a puxando fortemente pelo braço direito, na outra mão, uma lâmina serafim. - Ande.

Ele começou meio que a empurrando, meio que a puxando para um canto na multidão. Os vampiros se afastaram sibilando como gatos escaldados ao verem a luz da lâmina serafim.

- Chega de ficar ao redor deles! - Disse Fernando, seu braço sangrando, os lábios curvados sobre os caninos afiados. Ele olhou para a pilha de vampiros que se acumulavam para ver a confusão. - Ataquem os invasores! Matem eles e o rato também!

Os vampiros começaram a ir sobre Milo e Clary, alguns andando, outros rastejando, outros pulando das varandas acima como morcegos pretos. Milo aumentou seus passos, se afastando deles, em direção a parede mais distante.

- Não deveríamos estar andando para trás?- Pergunta Clary.

- Porque? - Pergunta Milo.

- Porque é assim que se faz nos filmes em situações como essa.

Clary sentiu ele estremecer, Milo estava com medo? Não, ele estava rindo.

- Você... - Diz ele. - Você é a mais...

- A mais o quê? - Exigiu saber Clary indignada. Eles ainda estavam se apoiando, andando cuidadosamente para evitar tropeçar nos móveis quebrados e nos cacos de mármores do piso. Milo levantou a lâmina do anjo, Clary podia ver as formas dos vampiros em volta do círculo de luz que se formava, ela se perguntou por quanto tempo aquilo os manteria longe.

- Nada... - Ele disse. - Esta realmente não é uma boa hora. Eu vou guardar essas palavras para uma situação realmente ruim.

- E o que pode ser pior que isso? Uma bomba atômica?

Clary deu um grito quando Gabrielle pulou sobre Milo, desafiando a luz da lâmina, os dentes à mostra em um rosnar insensível. Milo puxou a segunda lâmina e lançou no ar, Gabrielle gritou alto e caiu para trás, os outros vampiros adiantaram-se ao seu redor. Haviam tantos...

Ela tateou no seu cinto e fechou as mãos firmemente no cabo da adaga, ela parecia fria e diferente em sua mão. Clary não sabia como usar uma faca, nunca bateu em ninguém, muito menos esfaqueou, até mesmo havia fugido da aula de ginástica no dia em que ensinaram a se proteger de ladrões e estupradores com objetos comuns como lápis e chave. Ela puxou a adaga com uma mão e a ergueu, tremulando...

As janelas quebraram para dentro em um chuveiro de cacos de vidro. Ela se ouviu gritar e viu os vampiros a apenas um braço de distância dele e de Milo, girando atônitos, o choque misturado com pavor nos rostos deles. Através da janela quebrada vieram dezenas de formas lustrosas, quadrúpedes e mais próximas do chão , suas peles de animal espalhando a luz da lua e os cacos de vidro. Seus olhos eram azuis como o azul do fogo, de suas gargantas veio um combinado baixo rosnar que soou como um agitar da queda de uma cachoeira.

Lobisomens.

- Agora isso... - Disse Milo.

Os lobos estavam curvados e rosnando raivosamente, os vampiros, parecendo assustados, se afastaram. Apenas Fernando se manteve onde estava, segurando seu braço machucado, sua camisa, uma bagunça de manchas de sangue e sujeira.

- Los niños de la Luna. - Ele sibilou.

Mesmo Clary que não era muito boa em espanhol entendeu, Filhos da Lua, Lobisomens.

- Eu pensei que eles se odiassem. - Clary diz para Milo. - Vampiros e lobisomens...

- E eles se odeiam. Nunca vão um ao covil do outro. O Pacto proíbe. - Milo parecia indignado. - Algo deve ter acontecido. Isso é muito ruim... Muito ruim...

- Isso é pior que antes? - Pergunta Clary, já sabendo a resposta.

- Muito, muito pior... - Milo não tirava o olho deles. - Estamos prestes a entrar no meio da guerra deles.

- COMO SE ATREVEM A ENTRAR EM NOSSO TERRITÓRIO? - Grita Fernando, seu rosto muito vermelho, coberto de sangue.

O maior dos lobos, listrado de cinza e com os dentes afiados como os de um tubarão deu uma ofegada, como um cachorro rindo. Enquanto ele avançava entre um passo e o próximo, ele parecia mudar como uma onda crescente se encurvando. Agora ele era um homem alto, de cabelos acinzentados, apesar da aparência jovem, com fortes músculos e com um sorriso sádico. Ele usava jeans e uma grossa jaqueta de couro, ainda havia algo de lobo em seu esguio rosto resistente ao tempo.

- Não viemos para um banho de sangue. - O rapaz sorri. - Viemos pela garota.

- Quem? - Fernando conseguiu parecer furioso e atônito ao mesmo tempo.

- A garota humana... - O rapaz estende a mão para apontar para Clary.

Ela estava chocada demais para se mover. Shura que se contorcia para se manter grudado à blusa ficou estático, Milo atrás dela resmungou algo que parecia uma blasfêmia.

- Não me diga que você conhece alguns lobisomens? - Milo parecia mais chocado que ela.

- Claro que não!

- Então isso é ruim.

- Você já disse isso antes.

- Mas parece que vale a pena repetir.

- Bem... Não vale... - Disse Clary, encolhendo-se contra ele. - Milo, estão todos olhando para mim.

Cada rosto estava virado para ela, a maioria parecia espantado, Fernando tinha os olhos estreitos. Ele virou as costas lentamente para o lobisomem, a encarando.

- Você não pode tê-la. Ela passou dos limites de nossa terra, ela é nossa.

- Estou tão feliz de você ter dito isso. - O lobisomem riu.

Ele se lançou para frente, no meio do ar, seu corpo se ondulou, era novamente um lobo. A cobertura de pelos eriçadas, os maxilares escancarados, prontos para rasgar. Ele atingiu Fernando na altura do peito, o lançando para longe, eles se atracaram no chão, rosnados se confundindo. Como se correspondendo aos uivos de raiva, os vampiros enfrentaram os lobisomens, se encontrando no centro do salão.

Clary nunca tinha ouvido algo parecido, se a pintura do inferno de Bosch tivesse uma trilha sonora, seria essa.

- Fernando está tendo uma excepcional noite ruim. - Milo assobia.

- Ruim para ele! - Clary não tinha simpatia nenhuma pelo vampiro. - O que vamos fazer?

Milo olhou ao redor, eles estavam presos em um canto da barulhenta massa de corpos e estavam sendo totalmente ignorados, o que não continuaria por muito tempo. Shura deu um guincho e se soltou, indo para o chão, antes que Clary pudesse dizer algo, ele sumiu atrás de uma pilha apodrecida de cortinas de veludo.

- Shura, pare!

- O que é que ele... - Milo ergue as sobrancelhas inquisitivamente. - Não o siga! Ele está fugindo, é isso que os ratos fazem! - Diz puxando Clary pelo braço.

- Ele não é um rato! Ele é o Shura! Ele mordeu Fernando para te salvar, seu cretino ingrato! - Clary puxou seu braço com força e se atirou atrás de Shura que estava encolhido nas pregas da cortina, tremendo com entusiasmo e balançando suas patinhas para eles. Clary percebendo o que ele queria dizer, puxou as cortinas de lado, elas estavam pegajosas com o bolor, atrás dela havia...

- Uma porta! - Diz Clary. - Você é um rato gênio! - Shura chiou modestamente enquanto ela o levantava.

- Uma porta hein... Ela está aberta? - Pergunta Milo se aproximando.

Clary girou a maçaneta e em seguida olhou para ele cabisbaixa.

- Está fechada... Ou bloqueada.

Milo se jogou na porta, que não se moveu, ele coloca a mão no ombro com uma expressão dolorida.

- Meu ombro nunca mais será o mesmo. Espero que você cuide de mim até eu ficar bem de saúde!

- Apenas abra a porta, ok?

- Clary... - Milo olha para trás dela e arregala os olhos.

Clary se virou, um enorme lobo havia se afastado da briga e vinha na sua direção, orelhas achatadas em sua estreita cabeça. Era enorme com pêlos cinzas, listrado de preto com a língua vermelha para fora. Clary gritou. Milo se atirou contra a porta novamente, praguejando, ela alcançou seu punho, puxando um punhal, ela o lançou.

Ela nunca tinha jogado uma arma, nunca sequer havia pensando em jogar uma. O mais próximo que ela havia chegado delas fora esta semana para tirar fotos delas. Por isso Clary ficou surpresa quando a adaga voou vacilante de sua mão, acertando o lobisomem.

Ele ganiu, outros três lobos se aproximaram do ferido, um ficou ao lado dele, enquanto dois corriam em direção a porta. Clary deu outro grito e Milo se lançou novamente contra a porta, que fez um agudo barulho explosivo de trituração de ferrugem e pedaços de madeira.

- Três vezes o encanto... - Milo disse segurando o ombro. Ele se atirou na escuridão além da porta, e se virou para puxar Clary. - Vamos lá!.

Clary prendeu a respiração antes de entrar na escuridão e fechar o que restou da porta atrás de si, ela tateou pela maçaneta, mas ela havia voado quando Milo abriu a porta.

- Abaixe-se. - Disse Milo tirando sua estela do bolso e marcando uma runa na porta, curvada como uma foice, três linhas paralelas e uma estrela radiante, ela a reconheceu como "Segurar contra perseguição". Assim que a runa brilhou, eles sentiram o baque na porta.

- Eu perdi sua adaga, me desculpe. - Diz Clary.

- Não se preocupe, isso acontece. - Diz Milo guardando a estela. Eles ouviam os baques consecutivos dos lobos contra a porta. - A runa irá segurá-los, mas não por muito tempo. Vamos.

Clary olhou para cima, eles estavam em uma estreita passagem úmida, um conjunto de degraus de madeira seguiam para a escuridão, o corrimão estava membranoso de poeira. Shura tirou a cabeça para fora da jaqueta, seus olhos de botões brilhavam na escuridão.

- Tudo bem... Vai você primeiro. - Clary acena para Milo.

- Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de ser o primeiro. - Milo parecia querer rir, mas estava muito cansado para isso. - Mas devagar, não tenho certeza que essas escadas irão agüentar o nosso peso.

Clary também não tinha certeza. Os degraus rangiam e tremiam enquanto eles subiam, tal como uma anciã reclamando de suas dores e sofrimentos. Clary segurou firme no corrimão, mas ele se desfez em sua mão, fazendo ela dar um guincho e forçando um exausto sorriso para Milo.

- Aqui, segure firme... - Diz estendendo a mão.

Eles tropeçavam nos degraus enquanto subiam rapidamente por ela. As escadas subiam em uma espiral pelo meio do prédio, eles passaram andar por andar, mas sem portas. Eles estavam no quarto andar, quando uma explosão abafada abalou as escadas, fazendo uma nuvem de poeira subir.

- Eles conseguiram passar pela porta. - Milo disse violentamente. - Maldição! Eu pensei que poderia segurar eles por mais tempo.

- Vamos correr agora? - Pergunta Clary.

- Vamos correr agora! - Diz Milo.

Eles apertaram os passos pelas escadas que choramingavam e gemiam sob seus pesos, os pregos estalando como tiros. Eles estavam no quinto andar agora, ela podia sentir o baque das patas dos lobos nos degraus inferiores, ou talvez tenha sido apenas sua imaginação. Clary sabia que não havia uma baforada quente atrás de sua nuca, mas podia ouvir os rosnados e os uivos cada vez mais perto, esses eram reais e aterradores.

O sexto andar passou, eles arfavam enquanto subiam mais e mais, Clary sentia seus pulmões doerem com a passagem de ar, mas ela exprimiu uma fraca animação ao ver uma porta mais adiante, era de metal, grossa com rebites de prego e apoiada aberta com um tijolo. Ela quase não teve tempo de perguntar o porque, uma vez que Milo a chutou aberta e a bateu fechando-a assim que passaram, ouvindo um sonoro clique dela se trancando. Clary deu Graças a Deus.

Então ela olhou ao redor.

O céu noturno estrelado como um punhado de diamantes soltos, não estava negro, mas em um azul claro escuro, a cor do quase amanhecer. Eles estavam de pé em um telhado de ardósia em formato de chaminé de tijolos.

Uma velha torre de água, preta por negligência foi levantada sobre uma plataforma, uma pesada lona ocultava uma pilha cheia de pedaços de sucata, uma sobre a outra.

- Deve ser por ali que eles entram e saem. - Diz Milo, olhando para a porta atrás deles.

Clary podia vê-lo na luz da lua, as linhas de tensão em volta de seus olhos com cortes superficiais, o sangue seco em suas roupas, propriamente as de Fernando, pareciam pretas.

- Eles voam até aqui. - Diz Milo. - Não que isso seja algo bom para nós.

- Deve haver uma escada de incêndio. - Diz Clary.

Eles andavam cuidadosamente sobre a beira do telhado. Clary nunca havia gostado de altura, e o décimo andar em relação a rua, fez seu estômago rodar. Então eles viram um sinal do que um dia havia sido uma escada, um pedaço de metal retorcido grudado à parede.

- Ou não... - Disse Clary desanimada.

Ela olhou de volta para a porta de onde tinha saído, foi fundada como uma cabine no centro do telhado, ela vibrava, a maçaneta sacudindo selvagemente. A porta não agüentaria por muito tempo.

Milo pressionou as costas das mãos nos seus olhos, o ar quente caía pesadamente sobre eles. Ela podia ver o suor escorrendo pelo colarinho, ela desejou que estivesse chovendo. A chuva iria estourar essa bolha de suor como uma bolha furada.

- Pense Wayland, pense... - Milo balbuciava para si mesmo.

Alguma coisa começou a se formar na mente de Clary, uma runa dançava atrás das pálpebras de seus olhos, dois triângulos descendentes ligados por uma barra, uma runa com asas...

- Porque não pensei nisso antes! - Milo respirou, soltando as mãos. Clary pensou por um momento se ele havia lido sua mente. Ele parecia febril, seus olhos azuis cobriam-se com manchas brilhantes. Ele se lançou à beirada do telhado, então parou e olhou para ela. Clary estava em pé confusa, sua mente cheias das linhas brilhantes da runa.

- Vamos lá, Clary!

Ela o seguiu, empurrando a imagem da runa de sua mente. Ele havia chegado à lona e puxado a barra da mesma. Ela se afastou, embaixo da lona não havia lixo, mas brilhantes cromados, couro trabalhado e pintura reluzente.

- Motocicletas! - Diz Clary.

Milo chegou a uma mais próxima, uma Harley-Davidson vermelho cromado com um fogo pintado no tanque e no pára-choque.

- Suba! - Diz Milo passando suas pernas sobre ela, se sentando e olhando pra Clary sobre seus ombros.

- Está brincando? - Clary o encara. - Você sabe dirigir uma moto? Você tem as chaves?

- Não preciso das chaves, ela se move com energia demoníaca. - Ele explicou com paciência infinita.- Agora, você vai subir ou montar em uma só para você?

Entorpecida, Clary montou atrás de Milo. Em algum lugar em sua mente, uma voz dizia que aquela não era uma boa ideia...

- Bom... - Diz Milo. - Coloque sua mão em volta da minha cintura. - Ela obedeceu, sentindo a musculatura de seu abdômen se contrair enquanto ele se inclinava para encravar a estela na ignição. Para seu espanto, ela sentiu a moto tremer com vida sob ela, Shura guinchou ruidosamente em seu bolso.

- Está tudo bem... - Clary disse para si mesma tentando se tranqüilizar. - Milo! O que você está fazendo? - Clary diz ouvindo a porta tremer cada vez mais forte.

- Apertando o afogador! - responde Milo.

- Bem, apresse-se. A porta...

Nesse momento a porta explodiu aberta com um estraçalhar, arrancada de suas dobradiças. Lobisomens fluíam através da lacuna, avançando sobre o telhado em direção a eles. Atrás deles, os vampiros voavam guinchando e sibilando, enchendo a noite com choros predatórios.

Ela sentiu Milo virar a ignição e a virada brusca para frente, lançando seu estômago para trás em sua coluna. Ela se agarrou à cintura de Milo convulsivamente enquanto eles se atiravam para frente, os pneus derrapando sobre as ardósias, dispersando os lobos que latiam enquanto saltavam para o lado. Ela ouviu Milo gritar alguma coisa que foi afastado pelo som das rodas, vento e motor. A borda do telhado estava cada vez mais perto, Clary quis fechar seus olhos, mas algo a fez manter eles abertos enquanto a motocicleta esbarrava no parapeito e mergulhava feito uma pedra dez andares abaixo.

Se Clary gritou, ela não se lembra. Aquela foi como a primeira queda em uma montanha russa, onde o trilho cai e você se sente sozinho empurrado através do espaço, inutilmente acenando as mãos no ar enquanto sente seu estômago nas orelhas. Quando a moto se endireitou com uma sacudida, ela não se surpreendeu. Agora, ao invés de estarem caindo, estavam indo em direção ao céu cheio de diamantes.

Clary olhou para trás e viu um grupo de vampiros parados sobre o parapeito rodeado por lobos. Ela olhou para longe desejando nunca mais ter que ver aquele hotel novamente. Milo estava gritando, altos berros de entusiasmo e alívio. Clary se inclinou, braços apertados em volta dele.

- Minha mãe disse que me mataria caso eu andasse de moto com um garoto... - Diz Clary sobre o som do motor. Ela não o ouviu rir, mas sentiu o corpo de Milo estremecer.

- Ela não diria isso que me conhecesse... - Diz com voz confiante.- Sou um ótimo motorista!

- Eu pensei que vocês haviam dito que apenas algumas motos vampíricas voavam... - Diz Clary pensativa depois de um momento de silêncio.

- Apenas algumas delas podem. - Diz Milo, manobrando a moto sobre um sinal prestes a ficar verde, Clary podia ouvir as buzinas dos motoristas impacientes e a sirene das ambulâncias abaixo deles.

- E como você sabia que essa voava?

- Eu não sabia. - Diz Milo, virando a moto quase verticalmente, Clary gritou e se agarrou mais à cintura dele. - Você devia olhar para baixo! - Gritou ele. - É impressionante!

A completa curiosidade forçou seu caminho passando pelo completo terror e pela vertigem. Engolindo com dificuldade, Clary abriu os olhos.

Eles estavam mais alto do que ela havia imaginado, por um momento, a terra girou sob seus olhos em uma paisagem borrada de sombra e luz. Eles estavam indo para o leste, longe do parque, onde a estrada serpenteava ao longo da margem direita da cidade.

Houve uma dormência nas mãos de Clary, uma dura pressão em seu peito. Era ótimo, ela podia ver aquilo: a cidade subindo ao seu lado como uma floresta de vidro e prata, o embotado tremular cinza do East River cortando entre Manhattan e os municípios como uma cicatriz. O vento estava frio em seu cabelo, em sua pele, delicioso depois de tantos dias de calor e pegajosidade. Ainda assim, Clary nunca havia voado, nem mesmo de avião, e o grande espaço vazio entre eles e a terra a aterrorizou. Ela não conseguia manter seus olhos totalmente abertos enquanto eles se atiravam ao longo do rio. Bastava seguir a ponte de Queensbourgh, Milo virou à moto ao sul, seguindo para os pés da ilha. O céu estava começando a clarear, ao longe Clary podia ver o arco da ponte do Brooklyn, e mais ao fundo um borrão que seria a Estátua da Liberdade.

- Você está bem? - Grita Milo.

Clary nada respondeu, apenas se agarrou mais enquanto ele inclinou a moto, e em seguida, eles estavam navegando em direção a ponte, Clary podia ver estrelas através dos cabos de suspensão. Um trem da manhã chacoalhou a linha Q, um tipo de linha de transporte carregando sonolentos passageiros da madrugada. Clary pensou nas tantas vezes que havia pegado essa linha. Uma onda de vertigem a inundou, Clary apertou os olhos, arfando com as náuseas.

- Clary? - Pergunta Milo. - Você está bem?

Ela balançou a cabeça, os olhos fechados, sozinha no escuro e no rasgante vento, apenas com o arranhar de seu coração. Alguma coisa distinta arranhou contra seu peito, ela o ignorou até que veio novamente, mais insistente. Fracamente abrindo um olho, ela viu que era Shura, colocando a cabeça para fora de seu bolso e puxando seu casaco urgentemente.

- Eu estou bem, Shura... - Ela disse sem olhar para baixo. - Foi apenas a ponte...

Ele a puxou novamente, apontando urgente para a zona ribeirinha do Brooklyn. Uma faixa dourada se elevando à sua esquerda entre as fábricas e velhos armazéns, como a borda de uma pálida moeda coberta de ouro.

- Sim, muito bonito, Shura... - Clary diz fechando os olhos novamente. - Um lindo amanhecer...

Milo ficou todo rígido, como se tivesse sido baleado.

- Amanhecer? - Gritou Milo, então a moto sacudiu violentamente para a direita. Os olhos de Clary saltaram abertos enquanto eles mergulhavam em direção à água, que começava a cintilar azul com a proximidade do amanhecer.

- O que há de tão ruim com o amanhecer? - Pergunta Clary se agarrando mais forte à Milo, Shura entre eles.

- Eu te falei! Essas motos só funcionam com energia demoníaca! - Milo puxou a moto para trás, eles estavam no nível do rio, apenas deslizando sobre ela, as rodas salpicando a água. A água do rio respingando no rosto de Clary.

- Logo que o sol surge...

A moto começou a travar. Milo xingando vivamente, batia o punho no acelerador. A moto se arremessou à frente uma vez, para depois engasgar, vibrando debaixo deles como um cavalo empinando. Milo ainda estava praguejando enquanto o sol espreitava o esfacelado cais do Brooklyn, iluminando o mundo com clareza devastadora. Clary podia ver cada pedra debaixo deles, enquanto eles transpunham o rio ao longo do estreito banco. Eles apenas passaram aquilo, os pneus da moto arranhando um caminhão que passava abaixo deles. Além estava o lixo espalhando ao longo do estacionamento de um supermercado.

- Segure-se em mim! - Gritava Milo enquanto tentava segurar a moto que sacudia e estremecia debaixo deles. - Segure-se em mim, e Clary, não deixe...

A moto inclinou e atingiu o solo do estacionamento, as rodas da frente primeiro. Ela se atirou para frente, balançando violentamente, derrapando e saltando sobre o solo irregular, balançando a cabeça de Clary para frente e para trás, forçando seu pescoço. A moto bateu em uma barreira de concreto, fazendo os três voarem da moto, Clary rezava para que Shura não fosse esmagado quando eles atingissem o solo.

Eles atingiram o solo, Clary bateu forte, a agonia batendo em seu braço, ela sentiu algo molhar em seu rosto, enquanto rolava em suas costas. Quando seu corpo parou de rolar, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi procurar em seu bolso, vazio... Ela tentou dizer o nome de Shura, mas sua voz não saiu, ela ofegava procurando por ar. Seu rosto estava molhado e a umidade escorria para sua gola.

Seria sangue? Ela abriu os olhos nubladamente. Sentia o grande hematoma em seu rosto, seus braços ralados picavam e ardiam como carne crua. Clary havia rolado seu corpo para o lado e estava meio dentro meio fora de uma poça de água suja. O amanhecer tinha realmente vindo, ela podia ver os restos da moto afundada em um amontoado de cinzas irreconhecível enquanto os raios de sol golpeavam ela.

E lá estava Milo, ficando dolorosamente a seus pés. Ele começou a se apressar em direção a ela, mas diminuiu enquanto se aproximava. Sua camisa estava rasgada e havia um enorme arranhado sangrento ao longo do braço esquerdo. Seu rosto sobre a coberta de cachos dourados sujos de sangue e suor estava branco feito papel. Ela se perguntou porque ele estava olhando daquela maneira.

Sua perna havia sido arrancada fora e estava em uma poça de sangue no meio do estacionamento? Ela tentou se levantar...

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_**To be continued...**_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

O que eu deveria comentar desse capítulo? Apenas que foi uma confusão só x.x Muita correria e Clary com uma perna à menos? Não sou tão má, não se preocupem XDDDDD O que será que aconteceu com o Shura-rato...o.ô

Essas e mais respostas apenas quando a lesada aqui conseguir escrever...T-T

Well, bjnhos x333333


End file.
